Los Reinos del Sol
by LeEimperatriz
Summary: Las Cavernas y el Mundo Ardiente, dos mundos divididos que no se conocen, sólo pocos bendecidos lo hacen y temen el riesgo de su encuentro, para su lástima, el secreto no durará para siempre, surgirá el peor de los conflictos, se desatará la guerra. (Los personajes de BajoTerra, salvo los OC, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores) Tumblr: leeimperatriz.
1. Prólogo

_**Exordio**_

* * *

 _Todo transcurría como debía ser en BajoTerra, había una paz absoluta, una paz que las Cavernas no habían disfrutado en tanto tiempo, una armonía que no era perturbada salvo por villanos pequeños que deseaban ascender al poder mediante la violencia, pero estos villanos eran detenidos por la Banda de Shane, e inmediatamente acababan en una celda de las tantas cárceles de BajoTerra o en Estalagmita 17._

 _La habilidad que el cuarteto demostraba en los duelos fácilmente los colocaba en la lista de los Lanzadores más fuertes de BajoTerra, eso, contando el poder de sus babosas y la nueva técnica ancestral enseñada por su amigo lejano, quizás los ponía en la lista de los Lanzadores más fuertes de las Cavernas en sí._

 _Cabe resaltar el resentimiento del Clan Sombra después del asunto de "Blakk Junior", la desconfianza que presentaban las criaturas era evidente, pero poco a poco se iba reduciendo, aún se notaba el rencor, pero Eli, Trixie, Kord y Pronto sabían que dentro de un tiempo las cosas volverían a ser como antes, y esa amistad destruida podrá ser reconstruida._

 _La banda era una leyenda, eso sí, eran una inspiración, un símbolo de libertad y esperanza para la gente, los niños escuchaban fascinados los relatos sobre este equipo, las personas los amaban y no había humano, Troll o Topoide que no los conociera._

 _Pero, ¿Qué hacía la banda en la actualidad?, ¿Detener villanos?, ¿Aprender nuevas técnicas de combate que los volvía más poderosos?, ¿Derrotar a un enemigo que su victoria representaría el fin de las Cavernas mismas?... En realidad, no, puede que sean héroes y algo como la ley en ese mundo subterráneo, pero eso no significaba que no tuvieran tiempo para divertirse y holgazanear, estaban descansando y se lo merecían._

 _Había un auténtico bullicio en el Estadio, el marcador dio aviso de una nueva anotación de parte del equipo de Grendell hacía el equipo rival, el público gritó emocionado ante la racha de 3 anotaciones frente a una anotación, Grendell y su equipo chocaron los 5 al mismo tiempo celebrando su desempeño en el partido. Kord desde las gradas les hizo un ademan de que lo estaban haciendo muy bien, ademan devuelto por el equipo._

 _Pronto al fin había regresado con los bocadillos con los que la banda planeaba aumentar su deleite en el juego, Kord sin pensarlo dos veces repartió cada cosa que cada integrante había pedido, luego comenzaron a disfrutar de sus alimentos, Grendell rodó los ojos con una sonrisa al ver al cuarteto, en respuesta estos solo alzaron los hombros como señal de que poco les importaba de que les vieran comer._

* * *

…

 _La historia es casi la misma en las Cavernas del Este, los meses habían transcurrido y las Cavernas se estaban curando a medida que las babosas regresaban a sus hogares y al mismo tiempo brindando energía, la pobreza desapareció en un parpadeo, la paz había vuelto, pequeños criminales deseaban alzarse de vez en cuando, pero terminaban siendo derrotados por el Protector y encerrados en una celda por un largo tiempo._

 _A medida que el tiempo avanzó, Lian y Junjie recuperaban la reputación que poseían 20 años atrás, su honor había sido recuperado, el honor de su familia había sido recuperado, en ciertas ocasiones se encontraban con gente que les odiaba a morir, pero esos casos se terminaron cuando se filtró un vídeo que mostraba el cómo el Campeón era convertido en el Dark Slinger en contra de su voluntad y el cómo Lian se convertía en Dai-Fu sin que lo deseara, ninguno de los dos pudieron creer que esos terribles suceso hayan podido ser grabados por alguien y gracias a eso Junjie tuvo que enfrentarse a la extraña situación de tener a dos Trolls arrodillados en frente de él rogándole disculpas por haber fomentado el odio hacia su persona desde que lo habían convertido en el Dark Slinger, una embarazosa situación en la que tuvo que aclarar reiteradas veces que eso ya no era importante. (Aunque haya tardado como media hora en convencerlos)_

 _El Clan Sombra estaba más que aliviado por el retorno del Campeón, pero ahora sus medidas de vigilancia a la prisión del Emperador eran más estrictas._

 _Pero la reputación no era lo único que Junjie debía restaurar, el entrenar y cuidar de las Cavernas desde luego seguía siendo parte de la vida diaria del Experto en Babosa-Fu, sin embargo, poseía la tarea de restaurar las influencias del Clan Lanjua perdidas hace 20 años, en tan solo un mes, el Protector y a la vez heredero del Clan Lanjua había hecho un progreso increíble recuperando las relaciones con más de la mitad de las familias con las que la suya se había asociado._

 _En la actualidad, Junjie se está hospedando en la Caverna Armonía Abundante para comenzar una negociación con los Amos del Clan que faltaba para restaurar por completo las influencias de la familia aristócrata._

* * *

…

 _No está de más en resaltar el como la humanidad ha demostrado otra vez su infinita ignorancia e incompetencia, el 2016 acabó, solo han transcurrido 3 meses desde el comienzo del 2017, se espera que este año sea de prosperidad y esperanza, un año en donde la humanidad demuestre que aún posee algo de cordura y que haya más buenas noticias opacando las malas noticias._

 _Lamentablemente, esa visión del futuro está muy alejada de la realidad._

 _Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de esto, no ahora. Permítanme continuar donde lo dejé._

 _La luna estaba en su punto más alto en el cielo, presumía su pálida y luminosa belleza, brindando una tenue luz entre la oscuridad del cielo nocturno, el viento soplaba con suavidad, hacía frio, en Vancouver, a esta hora, ya todo el mundo debería de estar durmiendo, y mucha gente lo estaba, salvo por pocos que por trabajo o por ocio permanecían despiertos en la madrugada._

 _En uno de los barrios de la ciudad, precisamente en una alcantarilla, un total de 4 trabajadores fueron mandados a arreglar varias tuberías que tenían fugas de agua, usaban sus herramientas y sus conocimientos para solucionar este problema, al cabo de media hora, ya se habían arreglado todas las alcantarillas, evitando un problema que pudo crecer y crear una catástrofe para los habitantes de la cuadra, el grupo de plomeros suspiraba aliviado y con cierto cansancio._

– " _Bueno, pudo haber sido peor". – Comentó uno de los trabajadores limpiando el sudor de su frente con un pañuelo. – Lo bueno es que ya acabamos. –_

– " _Aún no, amigo". – Respondió su compañero. – "Tenemos que recorrer el lugar y revisar si hay alguna anomalía que tenemos que arreglar o reportar". – Le recordó con voz suave._

– " _Él tiene razón, no podemos irnos hasta asegurarnos eso, por algo nos pagan". – Apoyó otro trabajador. – "Tranquilo, tonto, hacer esto no te va a quitar mucho tiempo para consentir a tu esposa" – Comentó con una sonrisa pícara._

– " _Jajaja, ya dejemos de holgazanear, quiero terminar e irme a dormir". – Comentó otro trabajador, provocando que sus compañeros comenzaran a reírse._

 _Así lo hicieron, los 4 plomeros se separaron para recorrer la alcantarilla y revisar a fondo si había otra fuga o un problema mayor, con sus cascos con linternas alumbrando su camino._

 _No encontraron nada, 3 de ellos ya pensaban en recoger sus herramientas e irse dando por terminado el trabajo, a excepción de uno que no dudo en llamar a sus compañeros. – "¡Oigan!, ¡Vengan a ver esto!" –_

 _\- "¡Ya vamos!" – Su llamado fue respondido por uno de sus compañeros._

 _Se tardaron solo unos segundos en llegar al mismo lugar de su amigo. – "¿Encontraste una fuga?" –_

 _\- "Peor que eso…" – Respondió el hombre mirando estupefacto lo que había encontrado._

 _\- "Vamos, no puede ser para tan…" – Y su compañero se interrumpió a si mismo al mirar que habían encontrado._

 _Era una enorme habitación, con un foquito en la pared iluminando esta, cerca del suelo tenía pintados de las típicas rayas amarillas y negras, pero lo más característico de esta habitación, es que estaba vacía, salvo por un enorme agujero de forma cuadrada, parecía el inicio de un túnel._

 _Las reacciones de los hombres no tuvieron precio, 4 ceños fruncidos mostrando confusión y sorpresa, en todos los años que tenían de experiencia en plomería de barrios públicos, arreglando, sellando e inspeccionando, nunca se habían topado con algo como lo que habían encontrado, nunca habían visto eso en esa alcantarilla, no se explicaban el cómo de la nada eso había aparecido. Ese descubrimiento salía de sus conocimientos en todos los sentidos._

 _\- "¿Qué demonios?" – Preguntó el último en hablar sorprendido._

 _\- "Hemos revisado y arreglado muchas cosas aquí… Pero yo nunca había visto algo así." -_

 _Uno de ellos tuvo una idea quizás no tan innovadora, pero si útil; Lanzó un bolígrafo dentro del túnel para contar los segundos de su profundidad. Escuchó como el bolígrafo chocaba varias veces, pero nunca escuchó que haya caído de forma definitiva a un suelo, el sonido se perdió al igual que el objeto. – "Es muy profundo…" – Afirmó, luego entró al lugar, analizándolo y revisándolo, luego de 15 minutos llegó a una conclusión. – "Su ubicación no interfiere con el funcionamiento de la alcantarilla, eso pudo servir para mantener oculto este cuarto". –_

 _\- "Esperen". – Detuvo de inmediato otro trabajador. – "Antes de hacer nada, es mejor informar de esto a la policía, puede que este… Túnel, no tenga lo que creamos que tenga, mejor que las autoridades investiguen que es esto". – Les dijo a sus amigos._

 _ **(…)**_

 _Al día siguiente, ya la policía había bloqueado el barrio para evitarse el cruce de autos e interferencias en la investigación, el mismo grupo de plomeros era interrogado por varios agentes de la ley, mientras en la alcantarilla un equipo registraba la zona del caso y, por último, algunos policías mantenían a los residentes alejados de allí._

– " _¿Nunca habían visto eso allí?" – Preguntaba uno de los policías, mientras su compañero anotaba las respuestas de los interrogados en una libreta._

 _Un trabajador se dignó en responder, un poco humillado por la pregunta. – "Lamentablemente no, pero si sabemos que es muy profundo, mi compañero lanzó un bolígrafo para contar los segundos de profundidad… No escuchamos que el bolígrafo cayera en algún suelo". – Aseguró. – "Ha pasado desapercibido mucho tiempo". – Miró la alcantarilla._

 _Luego de eso, el oficial les avisó que ya podían irse, luego se adentró a la zona del caso, donde su jefe y unos cuantos agentes miraban el agujero. – "¿Qué obtuviste?" – Preguntó su superior._

 _El hombre sonrió. – "Ninguno sabía que existía, los dejé ir, ya dijeron todo". – Respondió._

 _El oficial en jefe suspiró mirando el agujero. – "Yo no recomendaría bajar ahí sin el equipo adecuado, pero tampoco puedo permitir que alguien se arriesgue a ser descubierto y fusilado si es un escondite de criminales". – Comentó. – "Traigan un dron". –_

 _Por supuesto, la policía disponía de drones de exploración para situaciones en las que se necesitaba registrar una zona, pero no se podía arriesgar a ningún agente de la ley._

 _Conectaron el dron a una computadora, y el oficial en jefe tomó el control remoto de este aparato, el dron estaba encendido y funcionando._

 _El aparato tecnológico se elevó lentamente, las luces de este se encendieron y se adentró en el túnel._

 _Lo que vieron los dejó atónitos, era un túnel enorme que descendía a más de mil pies debajo de la tierra, un túnel cubierto de quizás acero que terminaba convirtiéndose en un túnel que parecía una cueva, la luz ya no era necesaria pues en el túnel se hallaban unos extraños minerales que brindaban una luz tenue pero suficiente mente brillante para que la cámara del dron pudiera captar la imagen. – "Pero, ¿Qué…?" – Preguntó uno de ellos._

– " _Esos trabajadores tenían razón al decir que es profundo…" – Dijo sorprendido el policía en jefe. – "Voy a seguir bajando, quiero ver que hay al final". – Avisó._

 _Y así lo hizo, el dron continuó bajando cada vez más y más profundo hasta que vieron una luz intensa, dándoles la idea a los agentes de la ley de que ese era el final del túnel, el oficial en jefe no se hizo esperar, e hizo que el dron atravesara la luz._

 _Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos hasta más no poder, los que iban a hablar de repente enmudecieron, varios quedaron boquiabiertos, las manos del jefe comenzaron a temblar._

 _Lo que vieron no fue un escondite criminal, y no sabrían si decir que hubieran preferido o no que fuera así, fue algo completamente nuevo y diferente, vieron fauna, flora nueva, vieron un mundo desconocido oculto debajo de la tierra._

 _Era lo más hermoso que habían visto en sus vidas, el verde pasto quizás mucho más brillante y bello que el de la superficie, hongos ridículamente grandes que se alzaban como árboles, los minerales antes vistos en el túnel ahora predominaban en el lugar brindando luz mucho más fuerte que antes, lo peculiar de este mundo es que era… Como una Caverna, mucho más grande y hermosa de lo que se podían imaginar, pequeñas y adorables criaturitas saltaban de aquí para allá, jugueteando y riendo._

 _Algo los alarmó, vieron en la computadora que el dron captaba la imagen de una figura humanoide negra y alta con una especie de armadura de negra y verde a la que se acercaban los animalitos, era un individuo bastante aterrador para el equipo de agentes de la ley._

 _Finalmente, el individuo notó la presencia del dron, su rostro de sorpresa paso a ser una mirada de rabia pura y soltó un rugido aterrador para saltar sobre el dron, la imagen captada se cortó, asustando a varios de los espectadores._

– " _Quiero que envíen esto a mis superiores, inmediatamente". – Dijo el oficial en jefe a sus subordinados..._

* * *

 **Ha pasado un largo tiempo mis amores.**

 **Pero ahora he vuelto y mejor que nunca.**

 **La razón de mi tardanza es este fic que llevo escribiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, y despues de meses de correciones y mucha organización al fin me he armado de valor y lo he publicado.**

 **Tengo que advertirles que este fic tardará en actualizarse.**

 **Y si. Tengo otros proyectos pendientes que terminar. (Y muchas promesas que cumplir)**

 **Pero sean pacientes, Pronto tendré listas las demás.**

 **-Yenapa...**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

 _ **\- Polémica –**_

* * *

 _ **\- Vancouver, Canadá, 8:00 am –**_

La noticia había volado con el viento, al día siguiente, el descubrimiento ya estaba en boca y oído de todo el planeta, el hecho de que debajo de una alcantarilla de Canadá existiera un mundo totalmente nuevo conmocionó a las personas, las prensas no se habían hecho esperar, los científicos no daban crédito a la noticia, estaban incrédulos de que el arduo trabajo que se había hecho hace mucho tiempo para explicar que había debajo de ellos se haya ido directamente a la basura, era inconcebible para ellos. Los negocios, empresas y países no podían esperar para poder tener los recursos de estos lugares en sus manos, pero, ¿Cómo no?, la ONU no tardó en tomar cartas en el asunto y reunir a todos los países para decidir qué hacer con el nuevo territorio.

En las redes había un alboroto total, los medios más poderosos e influyentes habían logrado hacerse con esta información y ser los primeros en publicar la notician del descubrimiento tan impresionante hecho en Canadá, pero en cuanto lo hicieron, los lectores comenzaron a dejar un mar de comentarios expresando su sorpresa e incredulidad, muchos decían que era grandioso descubrir algo como esto, otros se burlaban de los científicos por haber descubierto eso apenas ahora, era una gran variedad de comentarios que era imposible leerlos todos. En el internet esta noticia era la que llenaba las páginas de las redes sociales, en las páginas de vídeos muchos públicaban vídeos sobre esto, incluso muchos famosos y políticos daban sus propios comentarios en las redes sociales.

En cada noticiero aparecía esto, la audiencia en estos noticieros aumentó de golpe pues la noticia de las Cavernas acaparaba los demás programas de noticias, las prensas iban directamente a los gobiernos en busca de información de lo que pasará y como afectará a sus países si llegan a tener un territorio en las Cavernas, que se harán con las criaturas encontradas y se hará un programa de exploración mundial para buscar beneficio mutuo.

Como dije antes, la ONU tomaría cartas en el asunto, reuniría a todas las naciones del mundo para decidir que se haría con este nuevo descubrimiento, porque la magnitud de esta situación era enorme, y si, la disputa de territorios subterráneos podría acabar en guerras, y ahora era el peor momento por lo que era algo que la ONU iba a evitar a toda costa.

Pero en Canadá, precisamente en el barrio en donde había ocurrido tal suceso, ahora era el lugar de investigación de la policía, las carreteras seguían bloqueadas, cada residente del barrio era interrogado por un equipo de policías en busca de información relevante sobre esa alcantarilla, mientras otro equipo, se encargaba de seguir investigando la entrada que ya no era secreta.

Como escena del gran descubrimiento, los medios de comunicación estaban ahí, buscando información y entrevistando a la policía, sin embargo estos no estaba autorizados de dar más información de la ya dada, pero los reporteros de diferentes canales y servicios seguían insistiendo, así que pueden imaginarse el arduo trabajo de los agentes de la ley ese día, que tenía que vigilar un barrio entero, interrogar a cada persona residente en busca de información, cuidar que nadie entre y soportar a reporteros insistentes que podrían difamarlos con un descuido en su actitud en el trabajo.

Respecto a los interrogatorios, la policía solo obtenía el desconcierto de la mayoría de residentes del barrio, estas personas eran completamente ajenas al caso que se les presentaba, el detector de mentiras que se utilizaba en el interrogatorio confirmaba la legitimidad de las respuestas recibidas, estaban a punto de rendirse convencidos de que nadie en ese barrio sabía algo de esas Cavernas o esa alcantarilla, pero esa desesperanza fue efímera, pues dieron con una persona que, no sabía nada de la entrada o la Caverna, pero si les dio algo interesante.

Esta persona confesó haber vivido justo al lado de una familia normal, o al menos eso parecía.

El hombre de la familia, William Shane, Will Shane, Will, para amigos y familiares, era un hombre común y corriente como todos los demás, un hombre sacado de un cuento de hadas, un hombre bondadoso que trabajaba en una empresa de bienes raíces, pero había una particularidad en este hombre; Desaparecía cada cierto tiempo, quizás un día, quizás dos días, quizás tres días, quizás una semana, quizás un mes completo, luego regresaba sin hablar a sus vecinos sobre ello, cuando se le preguntaba a su esposa, e incluso a su hijo sobre las desapariciones de Will, estos solo respondían con que él se iba a un viaje de negocios y que era un hombre muy atareado.

Un día, Will Shane salió como de costumbre, pero jamás volvió, ni la mujer, ni siquiera el niño habían reportado la desaparición de ese hombre, los de la cuadra decían que se había ido con su otra mujer y otro hijo, o que se había ido al extranjero a vivir por haber conseguido otro trabajo y mantener a su familia, o la última pero con la diferencia de que fue la misma empresa en la que trabajó que lo transfirió, (ya que esta empresa estaba esparcida por todo el país), pero no había nada que confirmara esa información, la esposa e hijo de Will se volvieron todavía más reservados respecto al tema.

Ocurrió otra tragedia; La esposa de Will Shane había desaparecido al igual que su esposo, la última vez que se supo de ella, iba a viajar, se fue, pero no volvió, pero tampoco se denunció esta desaparición, Gimmo Shane, el tío abuelo del niño, se mudó a la casa para cuidar del pequeño, todo parecía haber vuelto a ser normal.

Al menos durante 5 años, hasta que ocurrió algo inesperado; Eli Shane, había desaparecido en el aniversario de 15 años de la fecha de su nacimiento, aparentemente lo había hecho en la noche, Gimmo Shane también desapareció a esa hora, ambos se fueron sin dejar rastro alguno.

Con esta información, la policía cambió repentinamente el tema de los interrogatorios, ahora no interrogaba de la entrada a las Cavernas solamente sino de la familia Shane en general, y ahora si obtenían información interesante respecto a Will e Eli Shane, interrogó a amigos y familiares de estas personas, pero todos respondían diciendo que la última vez que vieron a Will Shane, él les dijo que iba a ir a un viaje de negocios, algo casi similar con Eli Shane, quién la última vez que se supo de él, aseguró que, al cumplir 15 años, él y su tío Gimmo se mudarían al extranjero, cosa que confirmaría la teoría del trabajo de Will, sin embargo no era algo seguro.

Con estos indicios, la policía buscó respuestas en la empresa de bienes raíces en las que Will trabajó, pero esta empresa respondió que Will rara vez iba a un viaje de negocios, que pedía demasiados permisos de salida que siempre compensaba, pero aun así era demasiado raro, además de que jamás lo transfirieron y desapareció repentinamente. Después, fueron a todas las agencias de viajes y a las embajadas, sin encontrar a Eli Shane, ni a Gimmo Shane registrados en algún viaje o que siquiera hayan asistido.

Habían llegado a la conclusión de que estas personas habían desaparecido por voluntad propia, pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué razón tendría esta familia para esfumarse del mapa?, la madre no sufría ningún abuso doméstico, ni tampoco su hijo, el hombre llevaba un expediente completamente limpio, era una familia normal, pero el caso era de lo más extraño, ¿Qué forzaría a una familia así a desaparecer?, ¿Secuestro?, ¿Extorsión?, fueron preguntas que llevaron a la policía a registrar la casa aún en nombre de los Shane.

La situación se puso todavía más extraña cuando la policía encontró objetos raros en la casa, como bandoleras, tubos de cristal, armaduras raras, e incluso artefactos similares a armas, pero con la peculiaridad de que no parecía que se cargaran con balas, lo que más les llamo la atención, fueron dos cosas: La primera, una foto de Will con su hijo Eli, sería una foto normal, de no ser porque el padre llevaba un atuendo de lo más extraño con una especie de peto que cubría su abdomen y su pecho. La segunda: Que todos los objetos que habían encontrado tenían un raro símbolo que parecía una estrella de color naranja-dorada con minúsculos detalles negros.

El oficial en jefe, el mismo que había usado el dron, que ahora estaba a cargo de la investigación, estaba registrando la habitación que antes perteneció al hijo de la pareja, ya había encontrado cosas igual de raras en su registro; Fotos de la familia con criaturas similares a las que habían visto en el vídeo del dron, dibujos de lo que podría ser el mundo allá abajo, y mucho más.

Luego de haber puesto todas estas cosas en un lugar seguro, siguió registrando la habitación, cuando removió una alfombra, vio un pequeño compartimiento secreto y lo abrió. – "¿Una caja?" – Se preguntó, el agente de la ley tomó el objeto, este tenía el mismo símbolo de los demás objetos que antes había encontrado en la casa.

– "Señor". – Le llamaron, el policía se giró encontrándose con dos de sus subordinados.

– "¿Qué encontraron?" –

El primero de sus policías, le mostró una foto del alcantarillado, pero esta tenía un botón con exactamente el mismo símbolo que los demás objetos hallados. – "Este es un botón que ha estado por años camuflado en la alcantarilla, este botón, es la razón por la cual ese cuarto ha estado oculto durante años". – Dijo el oficial. – "Ya conocemos el funcionamiento de este tipo de cosas: Oprimes el botón, y la puerta se abre, oprimes el botón de nuevo y la puerta se cierra". – Le explicó. – "Parece que la última vez que se usó, olvidaron cerrarlo". - Afirmó. – "Y eso es solo el comienzo". – El policía sonrió. – "Encontramos huellas en el botón". –

– "¿Ya analizaron las huellas?" –

El segundo subordinado tomó la palabra. – "Si, pero no solo de una persona, las huellas más recientes pertenecen a un niño que desapareció recientemente, ya un equipo ha iniciado una investigación para encontrar a ese niño… Pero las huellas más antiguas pertenecen a Eli Shane". - El policía en jefe abrió sus ojos sorprendido. – "Esas huellas llevan ahí un año y varios meses, Eli Shane lleva un año y varios meses desaparecido, lo que nos lleva a confirmar que Eli Shane nunca salió de Canadá, sino que fue a esa alcantarilla y se fue por voluntad propia, luego cerró la entrada, pero Taddheus, a quién pertenecen las huellas más recientes, olvidó cerrar esa entrada". –

El oficial en jefe miró fijamente a su subordinado. – "Entonces está confirmado que Eli Shane, Will Shane, Victoria de Shane y Gimmo Shane tienen algo que ver en esa alcantarilla". – Aseguró.

* * *

 _ **\- Pekín, China, 10:00 pm -**_

Daba igual que fuera de noche, daba igual que todo estuviera a oscuras, las calles seguían concurridas, la gente caminaba de aquí para allá, obviamente la noticia de las Cavernas había llegado a China, estaba en boca de todo habitante y sería bastante complicado que ese tema desapareciera de las mentes de los Asiáticos.

Nos dirigimos a una cuadra en donde vivía la gente rica de la ciudad, donde destacaba una mansión mucho más grande que las demás.

Esta mansión lucía un diseño tradicional de la arquitectura China, protegida por grandes murallas pintadas de un rojo intenso, en sus imponentes puertas principales que intimidarían a cualquiera por su gran tamaño, podía verse a _Jiaotu_ esculpido varias veces en esta, si puedes entrar por estas puertas que serían la única entrada conocida para los que no son de ese lugar, verás un complejo de edificios de arquitectura tradicional China conectados entre sí, la vista era preciosa desde afuera, pero por dentro la mansión era un auténtico laberinto.

Pero lo que más atraería tu vista serían los bellos jardines de afuera, con pastos verdes brillantes y muy bien cuidados, piscinas, lagos con aguas puras y frescas a la vista, todo repleto de la flora más hermosa de China, con estatuas de dragones de oro, esculpidos con el mayor detalle y delicadeza.

Habían ciertos edificios conectados por puentes encima de lagos, puentes que tenían como soporte a _Baxia_ esculpido también con detalle y dedicación.

Esta mansión tenía una cantidad excesiva de templos con jardines en sus entradas y estatuas también de oro en sus interiores, sus imponentes entradas repletas de pilares con dragones esculpidos en oro como si recorrieran el pilar, los suelos de la mejor madera, las alfombras de la mejor calidad y la gran cantidad de sacerdotes daban a entender que los residentes de esta mansión eran muy espirituales.

El rojo y el dorado eran los colores que más se destacaban de esta obra de arte de la arquitectura China, haciendo una combinación de colores muy atractiva y una arquitectura preciosa y muy bien elaborada que ninguna familia que tuviera poder en China podría superar.

Aunque esta mansión tuviera un diseño arcaico a simple vista, este lugar también estaba muy adelantado con respecto a la tecnología.

Todos los lugares mencionados anteriormente contaban con trampas de seguridad, y cámaras de las mismas características, los guardias de seguridad para tener una vista completamente clara de la mansión, no ser vistos y evitar caer en una de estas trampas por error, seguían un patrón de patrulla, caminaban en direcciones específicas y utilizaban las cámaras de seguridad para orientarse, esta mansión contaba con una seguridad digital impenetrable, hackearla o tratar de infiltrarse en ella sería una no muy inteligente idea que te haría terminar en una celda.

Por dentro, la mansión era una mezcla entre el diseño tradicional y el diseño moderno, en los sótanos de la mansión se encontraban cuartos de meditación, dojos y galerías de armas, todo parece recreativo y educativo de la familia para educar a sus descendientes con los valores y tradiciones de los suyos, habían parlantes por toda la mansión para escuchar a una voz para avisar de eventos importantes o llamados, aparatos tecnológicos avanzados reinaban en la edificación.

Incuso si ibas a varias habitaciones, podías ver pequeños despachos en ellos.

Eran leales a sus raíces, pero a la vez, muy avanzados.

Esta era la Casa Lanjua, el principal asentamiento de la familia Lanjua en China, una de las familias más importantes en el país pues era dueña de varias empresas importantes y dominaba el sector tecnológico y de investigación de China, gracias a esta, China tenía muchos avances en la tecnología y si se hablaba de marcas del mismo sector, sería la marca Lanjua la primera de la que se hablaría.

Pero esta familia tenía un secreto, estas personas eran las responsables de que las Cavernas del Este fueran guardadas en absoluto secreto para China y Asia, eran lo más cercano al Protector de las Cavernas del Este, a las babosas, a la magia, y a las Cavernas en general en toda China.

Normalmente la Casa Lanjua era mucho más silenciosa que las calles, pero en esa fecha, en esa noche, era totalmente diferente.

Poco podían hacer los guardias para distraerse, ciertas personas caminaban desesperadas de un lugar a otro, presas del pánico, los templos estaban más llenos que nunca, la tranquilidad nocturna esa noche había sido reemplazada por un bullicio que se escuchaba a través de las paredes de la Casa Lanjua, muchos peatones que cruzaban cerca de la gran mansión, escuchaban murmullos y gritos en un idioma que no podían entender, les confundía, algunos hasta llamaban a la policía asustados por el alboroto, pero muchos Lanjua salían a decir que estaban llevando a cabo una antigua tradición de los suyos y prometían que harían menos ruido.

– " _¡¿Cómo fueron tan idiotas de dejarse descubrir?!"_ – Espetó una mujer golpeando una de las mesas del templo principal.

Estos Lanjua no estaban hablando en Chino Mandarín, aunque claro que podían, en esos momentos era absolutamente necesario que hablaran en el Código Lanjua, cada familia de Protectores de las Cavernas disponía de su propio código, esencial para comunicarse sin preocupaciones de situaciones críticas como esas, o de algo que no quieres que nadie sepa.

– " _¡Los descubrieron allá!, ¡Somos los siguientes!"_ –Gritó un hombre a su lado desesperado y sosteniendo su cabello con sus manos.

– " _Nadie sospecha de nosotros, hay que mantener la calma"._ – Un sacerdote hacía todo lo posible para calmar a los Lanjua en su templo.

Ese era el tema principal del griterío de los miembros de la prestigiosa familia, algunos de los integrantes se hiperventilaban, otros lloraban aterrorizados, los que más controlaban sus emociones, hacían lo posible por calmar a sus parientes y llegar al silencio para tratar el caso con más calma, lo bueno era que a esa hora, los niños estaban dormidos plácidamente en sus camas, de no ser así, sería mucho peor.

– " _¡Calmarse nada!, ¡Esto no es Estados Unidos!, ¡Nos van a descubrir tarde o temprano!"_ –

– " _¡Es todo!, ¡Me voy al…!"_ –

– " _¡ALTO!"_ –

Al oír esa voz, los Lanjua callaron, cada ser presente en el templo miró al centro del recinto donde se encontraba una gran escultura de oro de la religión dominante en la familia.

Un joven de 20 años estaba parado en frente de la estatua, con cabello negro rizado que caía hasta su cuello, una miopía obligaba a este muchacho a llevar un par de anteojos negros delgados, así sus ojos verdes veían con claridad, los rasgos Asiáticos de este muchacho eran notorios a distancia, lo que más resaltaba del chico era que su piel era un poco más oscura que la de los demás Lanjua.

– " _No es el fin del mundo, China aún no ha descubierto nada"_ – Dijo el muchacho con los brazos extendidos en señal de defensa, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para calmar a las masas.

– " _Pero lo será, Cheng-Gong, no hace falta mucho para que China se entere, estamos atrapados"_ – Fue la respuesta de una mujer.

El oji-verde miró a la fémina que le había respondido con pesar, en parte ella y sus demás familiares tenían razón.

Al derrotar al Emperador _Qin Shi Huang_ , Yang no lo pensó dos veces, informó a su-en ese entonces-damnificada familia sobre lo que había sucedido, el Clan Lanjua ni siquiera lo pensó y rápidamente consiguió ascender económicamente con el Imperio de ese sanguinario monarca destruido, sin embargo, los Lanjua ahora contaban con el deber de proteger a las Cavernas del Este de enemigos como el Emperador, o peores.

¿Por qué esto es mencionado?, la respuesta es sencilla; Los Lanjua que estaban en la superficie son solamente una pantalla para poder ocultar a las Cavernas, estos Lanjua se habían quedado en el Mundo Ardiente para vigilar a los gobernantes Chinos y asegurarse de que las Cavernas del Este sigan siendo un secreto.

Lo que quiere decir, que los Lanjua tenían el ojo puesto sobre toda China.

Los Lanjua habían estado espiando a gobernantes y a cualquiera que fuera una amenaza para la preservación del secreto. Habían estado alterando la historia de la humanidad desde hace siglos. Eso significa que los Lanjua llevaban siglos cometiendo delitos de alta traición a China, e inclusive alta traición a los de arriba. Que se descubra que los Lanjua eran una familia de Protectores, los metería en un serio problema con los Chinos.

El hecho de que Cavernas hayan sido descubiertas en Occidente significaba un gran avance en todos los aspectos para el mundo de arriba.

Un mundo nuevo, nueva flora, nueva fauna, nuevos recursos, nuevas especies. Tanto que estudiar, tanto que aprender y tanto que aprovechar, un descubrimiento como este llevaría a la humanidad a un gran avance en todas las áreas... Sería tonto de parte de los gobiernos no marcar territorio en este nuevo mundo descubierto.

Y China prescindía de un gobierno incompetente, por lo tanto, no se quedaría atrás por nada del mundo, y por la situación en la que estaba China daba a los Lanjua la idea de que las Cavernas del Este terminarían igual. Varios suponían que en ese momento _Xi Jinping_ ya debía de estar haciendo acuerdos para un proyecto de búsqueda debajo de su territorio.

En el punto de vista de la superficie era así: Quién lo encuentra se lo queda. Si te duermes, pierdes.

Era tomar el control de las tierras subterráneas tan rápido como sea posible, o se lamentaría. Y eso era más que un hecho para los Lanjua.

El sacerdote se abrió pasó por sus parientes hasta llegar a Cheng-Gong. – _"Señor"._ – Hizo una reverencia, Cheng-Gong le imitó. – _"Hemos recuperado comunicaciones con la Casa Lanjua en las Cavernas del Este"._ –

Los Lanjua soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa, pero luego, muchos sonrieron aliviados.

Obviamente, luego de que el Emperador haya creado al Dark Slinger, las comunicaciones de los Lanjua del Mundo Ardiente y de las Cavernas tuvieron que ser suspendidas durante 20 largos años, así se preservaría el secreto de ambos mundos y se impediría el paso del Emperador, fue un gran sacrificio durante un largo periodo de tiempo, pero valió la pena, y al saber que las comunicaciones habían sido restauradas significaba que el Emperador había sido derrotado.

– " _La líder verdadera solicita que la pongamos al día con lo que ocurre aquí"._ –

– " _¿Podemos ir?"_ –

– " _Que se hayan restaurado las comunicaciones indica que sí, señor…"_ –

\- _"¿Quién es la Ama Lanjua ahora?"_ –

– "Sigue siendo Lanjua Lian, señor". – Respondió el sacerdote. – _"Pero no envejeció después de los 20 años trascurridos"._ –

El azabache asintió. – _"Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder…"_ –

\- "¿Ahora?" –

\- "Ahora". –

* * *

 _ **\- Estalagmita 17, BajoTerra, 8:30 pm –**_

Billy cayó al interior de la celda, los barrotes fueron cerrados para evitar su escape, gruñó con enfado y miró con rencor a la banda de Shane, quiénes una vez más, les habían detenido en un intento de saqueo masivo de babosas en la Caverna Nocturna. – Vamos a salir en tres días de todos modos. – Dijo el rubio intentando parecer despreocupado, pero vamos, estar encerrado en la cárcel de mayor seguridad de BajoTerra no era muy motivador para decir sus típicas frases para provocar a sus enemigos, eso y que, en realidad, no sabía cuánto tiempo estarían encerrados después de cometer semejante delito.

Trixie le miró sin preocuparse de lo que dijera, tampoco le importaba que Peque y Gafas le miraran con resentimiento, la noche había llegado y ella y sus amigos estaban agotados por el arduo trabajo de vigilar las Cavernas y detener criminales como la pandilla Hoola. – Vámonos. – Le dijo a la banda para caminar hacia la salida, sus amigos le siguieron.

Dejaron a los Hoola solos en sus celdas y salieron del edificio, pero justo cuando se dirigían al barco para salir de la isla, 3 portales negro-verdoso aparecieron en frente de ellos, los portales desaparecieron casi al mismo tiempo de aparecer, revelando a 3 integrantes del Clan Sombra, entre ellos, el Alfa.

Los guardias de la prisión no se hicieron esperar, rápidamente corrieron para quedar cara a cara con los individuos humanoides y les apuntaron con sus Lanzadoras.

Más el Clan Sombra estaba lejos de ver esas acciones como una intimidación, los 3 individuos rugieron iracundos para deslizarse entre los integrantes de la banda y mostrarse amenazantes a cada uno de los guardias que se atrevía a enfrentárseles, quienes aún afectados por esta postura del Clan Sombra, siguieron apuntando con sus armas y babosas.

\- ¡Oigan!, ¡Alto! – Eli intervino a tiempo, tratando de calmar la ira de sus aliados. - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con voz suave y colocándose el Sombraductor en su cabeza.

– " _ **Hijo de Shane, ¡No te atrevas a…!"**_ –

– Ya lo sé, no haré nada en contra de ustedes y por eso les ruego que no hagan nada en contra de estas personas. – Interrumpió el Shane mirando directamente al Alfa del Clan Sombra a los ojos, el individuo no se mostraba muy contento con la petición del Moreno, pero lo dejó pasar y dio la orden a sus subordinados de calmarse. - ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué están tan alterados? – Preguntó una vez más el oji-azul.

Un gruñido de rabia escapó de los labios de la criatura humanoide, le dijo algo a uno de sus subordinados que solo Eli entendió, el integrante del Clan Sombra se acercó con paso lento al Shane, aún con las miradas impacientes de los guardias. – _**"Quizás esto te dé una idea…"**_ – Le dijo para mostrarle el objeto que tenía en sus manos.

Eli miró el objeto, se habría esperado cualquier cosa, cualquiera, en vez de lo que vio. La mirada de recelo del Shane lentamente pasó a ser una mirada de espanto, sus ojos se abrieron en par, su ceño se frunció, bajó su mirada, de repente sintió como sus piernas temblaban, sudor frio comenzó a bajar desde su frente y brotar desde sus manos enguantadas, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, su boca, sus labios y quizás toda su cara se tensaron repentinamente, estaba incrédulo ante el objeto que el Clan Sombra le mostraba.

 _Un dron…_

¡¿Un dron?!, ¡¿Qué hacía _eso_ en las Cavernas?!, ¡Se suponía que esa cosa no existía en BajoTerra! – _**"¡¿Qué hace "**_ _ **Esto**_ _ **" en nuestras manos?!, ¡¿Por qué esta cosa estaba apuntando directamente hacia mí?!**_ – Preguntó el Alfa del Clan Sombra apuntando a la cámara del aparato tecnológico.

Eli retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, aún en medio de la impresión. - ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Kord acercándose al dron para mirarlo.

– Nunca había visto algo similar en BajoTerra. – Trixie no planeaba perderse de nada, se acercó junto a Kord para mirar aquel nuevo artilugio frente a sus ojos.

Sin embargo, Pronto, que fue el último en acercarse, miró al Shane de cerca, y se sorprendió al verlo en ese estado. – Eli, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el Topoide con una ceja arqueada. - ¿Es por esa cosa? – Señaló al dron.

– C-Chicos… - La voz de Eli perdió su seguridad y lo único que lograba salir de sus labios era un débil tartamudeo. - … E-Eso… - El pobre Shane sentía un nudo en la garganta, el pavor y la estupefacción hacían que fuera un milagro que pudiera tartamudear o balbucear. - … Es un d-dron… - Miró a sus amigos. Trixie, Kord y Pronto abrieron sus ojos como platos sorprendidos de ver a su mejor amigo, a su líder tan asustado. – Es… Es de la s-superficie. –

El Alfa del Clan Sombra y sus subordinados observaron atónitos al Shane. - ¡¿QUÉ?! – Preguntó Kord.

\- ¡¿De la superficie?! – Le siguió Trixie.

Pronto ni siquiera pudo articular palabra por la impresión.

Kord y Trixie salieron de su estupor antes de que Pronto lo hiciera, luego volvieron a mirar el dron, era cierto, esa cosa era completamente desconocida para la tecnología BajoTerránea y quizás para la tecnología subterránea en general, Eli le había hablado a la banda sobre los drones, pero nunca pensaron que llegaría el día en que pudieran ver uno tan de cerca, y si ese día había llegado, significaba que ahora el Mundo Ardiente tenía conocimientos sobre las Cavernas, lo cual, era sumamente peligroso.

No obstante, el Clan Sombra no reaccionó de la forma tan calmada en la que reaccionaron Kord y Trixie, el Alfa sintió más ira de la que ya tenía y le rugió al Shane. – _**"¡¿Y CÓMO DESCUBRIERON LAS CAVERNAS LOS SERES DEL MUNDO ARDIENTE?!"**_ – Espetó el líder del Clan Sombra furioso, tuvo que volver a dar la orden a sus subordinados de que se calmaran para que no saltaran encima de la banda, pero no los culpaba, él también estaba que hacía eso.

– Yo… Y-Yo… -

Al ver a Eli, Trixie supo que debía intervenir de inmediato, la situación en la que estaban metidos era critica, y no era ni el momento, ni el lugar correcto para hablar de ello, sabía que los guardias de Estalagmita 17 les miraban confundidos sin tener la menor idea de que estaba sucediendo o el por qué Eli Shane estaba tan asustado. - ¡Esperen! – Y la peli-roja se interpuso entre su líder y el Clan Sombra justo a tiempo. – No podemos hablar de esto aquí, ¿No es mejor reunirnos en el Refugio? – Propuso la Sting, dada la barrera de lenguajes entre los humanos, Trolls, Topoides y el Clan Sombra, la oji-verde se veía obligada a hacer todo tipos de señas para que el Clan Sombra entendiera y también debía hacerlo complicado para evitarse sospechas entre los guardias de Estalagmita 17.

Sin Junjie que entendía al Clan Sombra y podía comunicarse a la perfección sin necesidad del Sombraductor, con un líder aturdido y preso del pánico, carente de la capacidad de usar el Sombraductor y siendo la única capaz de comunicarse de milagro con sus peculiares aliados, la responsabilidad de calmar la apretada situación caía sobre sus hombros, no podría calmar la ira del Clan Sombra ahí, pero por lo menos le daría el tiempo a su líder de poder salir del estado de shock en el que había caído y podrían pensar con más calma.

El Alfa y sus subordinados miraron a su alrededor, comprobando que la Camarógrafa tenía razón, podían acabar con facilidad con todos y cada uno de los guardias, pero no disponían del tiempo, ni el interés para hacerlo, su prioridad era darle una solución al caso tan terrorífico que esperaron jamás sucediera, pero estaba sucediendo.

Solo asintieron y se fueron de la misma forma en la que llegaron, dejando a la banda confundida y horrorizada.

* * *

 _ **\- Entrada del Guardián, Caverna Flor de Primavera, Cavernas del Este, 10:30 am –**_

Junjie había regresado en la madrugada a la Caverna Flor de Primavera, las influencias y negocios de la Familia Lanjua habían sido restaurados en su totalidad, pero no por eso Junjie tendría una excusa para evadir sus deberes como Protector, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo, solamente necesitó unas cuantas horas de sueño y varias tazas de café para cambiar sus baterias y estar completamente despierto para seguir protegiendo a sus Cavernas como debía ser, esto no molestaba en lo absoluto, pues Junjie siempre había sido una persona de agenda ocupada y tener alto que hacer siempre era muy bueno para mantenerse activo y atento.

La mayoría de los civiles que pasaban estaban concentrados en sus típicas tareas del día, los niños jugaban libre y alegremente por toda la Caverna, mientras las babosas saltaban de aquí para allá concentradas en lo suyo. La fecha de otra de las más importantes festividades de las Cavernas del Este estaba cerca, y había habitantes encargados de hacer los preparativos para que el festival se llevara a cabo exitosamente.

Mientras eso ocurría, Junjie observaba todo con una sonrisa de paz absoluta, una sonrisa sincera que no había tenido oportunidad de mostrar durante 20 años, una sonrisa que fue sustituida por una cara repleta de malicia y que dejaba odio y caos a su paso.

El ruido del gentío, las risas inocentes y los chillidos de las babosas eran mucho mejores que estar escuchando disparos por doquier, gritos de terror, carcajadas pervertidas y discusiones que probablemente terminaran en riñas todo de parte de los Oficiales. Se sentía más vivo que nunca al ver a sus Cavernas florecer una vez más, como debía ser.

El Protector luego de dar las lecciones a los niños, iba directo a su meca para ir a sus típicos patrullajes de vigilancia, esta era una de las labores a la que más estaba acostumbrado a parte de entrenar, como Guardián necesitaba saber que Cavernas estaban sufriendo la presencia de criminales en busca de perturbar la paz, o magia maligna que lentamente consuma el hogar de esas personas, tenía que estar pendiente incluso de la entrada por la cual su ancestro Yang había descubierto las Cavernas, debía de asegurarse de que las Cavernas siguieran siendo un secreto para la superficie, tal como los Shane con BajoTerra.

Después de patrullar, Junjie estaba dispuesto a ir a hacer sus propios preparativos para aquella fecha festiva, ya que, él también participaba, en varias de las fechas festivas de las Cavernas del Este, era tradición que el Protector participara en ellas, había varias en las que este dirigía todo y tomaba el protagonismo, otras en las que era un juez, otras en las que no hacía mucho impacto o tenía poca relevancia, pero en las que era tradición que participara, en esta ocasión, era uno de los dirigentes y juez, al mismo tiempo, tenía mucho por hacer, y Junjie estaba muy emocionado.

Sin embargo, los planes rutinarios de Junjie se vinieron abajo cuando en frente de él un portal negro-verdoso se apareció, revelando al Alfa del Clan Sombra de sus Cavernas. - ¿Ah…? – No esperaba encontrarse al Alfa del Clan Sombra de sus Cavernas en frente de él después de tanto tiempo, por fin estaban de vuelta.

– " _ **¡Hijo de Lanjua!, ¡Los problemas son graves!"**_ – Lo que más sorprendió al Protector fue que el Alfa del Clan Sombra estuviera tan alterado y acelerado, no venía con la típica calma o serenidad, o seriedad a la que acostumbraba a presentarse, esta vez era diferente, y le extrañó después de tanto tiempo de no verlo que eso era lo primero que el líder hacía.

Si… La reacción del Alfa fue inesperada, también indiscreta, varios habitantes de la Caverna escucharon el alboroto deteniendo sus actividades y girando a la dirección de donde provenía, completamente estupefactos pues jamás se había visto a la criatura humanoide actuar de esa manera.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –

– " _ **¡Ven conmigo!"**_ – Ordenó el líder del Clan Sombra tomando al ser del Este por el brazo.

\- ¡Junjie!, ¡¿Dónde está ese torpe?! – Swick había aparecido en el peor momento, caminaba tranquilamente acercándose a la Entrada del Guardián en busca del Protector, sin embargo, quedó estupefacto al ver que el Alfa del Clan Sombra estaba a punto de hacer algo parecido al "Secuestro". - ¡Wow!, ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?! – No se hizo esperar, corrió para "Ayudar" al torpe que estaba a punto de ser llevado por el Alfa del Clan Sombra.

Este desapareció, pero sin contar con que Swick había tocado el brazo de Junjie a tiempo para poder llevar al castaño consigo. Mientras las personas testigos del caso quedaron blancas del asombro.

* * *

 _ **\- Casa Lanjua, Caverna Flor de Primavera, Cavernas del Este, 10:30 am –**_

El Alfa apareció en el despacho de Protector del Este, con un confundido Junjie y con un sorprendido Swick. - ¿Dónde estamos, torpes? – Preguntó Swick mirando a su alrededor y recorriendo la oficina.

\- ¿Swick? – Preguntó Junjie desconcertado. - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – Le preguntó.

Swick en cambio, se cruzó de brazos. – Esa cosa te estaba secuestrando, fui a ayudarte, pero me llevó contigo cuando alcancé tu brazo, torpe. – Le explicó como si no fuera la gran cosa.

– Por tu propio bien, Swick, ten más respeto al Clan Sombra. – Advirtió Junjie con cautela, miró al Alfa que no se veía para nada contento de haber traído a ese narigón de voz chillona y molesta consigo y con el Campeón. – Por tu propio bien. – Le dijo.

– Como sea… - El azabache no hizo más que estamparse una mano en su cara, pero decidió ignorar al oji-verde.

Junjie se giró al Alfa que esperaba pacientemente para comenzar a hablar. - ¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿Por qué estaba tan alarmado? – Preguntó respetuosamente al líder del Clan Sombra.

La criatura humanoide miró a Junjie con el ceño fruncido. – _**"Más vale que la entrada por donde Yang llegó no haya sido descubierta, hijo de Lanjua".**_ – Advirtió seriamente.

El Asiático arqueó una ceja. - ¿La entrada de Yang?, por supuesto que no, siempre voy a verla cuando patrullo, sigue siendo un secreto para el Mundo Ardiente. – Respondió con calma.

Junjie observó como el peculiar individuo relajaba su ceño, aliviado. – Algo sucedió, ¿No es cierto? –

– " _ **En efecto, Lanjua Junjie. Sin embargo, aquí no… Aún no".**_ –

– Pero entonces, ¿Por qué me trajo a la Casa Lanjua? -

– Porque los problemas son graves, Junjie. – Lian llamó desde la puerta del despacho del joven, caminó lentamente hacia él. – Tenemos invitados. – El joven de ojos marrones asintió, pero más tarde la mirada de Lian fue a parar en Swick. - ¿Tú que haces aquí? – Preguntó severa al castaño.

– Esa co… - Swick se interrumpió de inmediato cuando Junjie le miró con una cara amenazante. - … El "líder" del Clan Sombra me trajo aquí por error… ¡Por favor no pregunte!, sé que esas cosas no pasan. – Respondió con cierta vergüenza por su error. – Ahora, necesito saber, ¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿Dónde estoy? –

Junjie suspiró cansado, si quería que Swick cooperara con él, tenía que explicarle las cosas, al menos hasta donde tenía conocimiento, y, ¿Quién sabe?, quizás necesitaría la ayuda de Swick en algún momento. – Swick. – Junjie tomó al muchacho por los hombros mirándole fijamente. – Estamos en mi despacho, en la Casa Lanjua. – Le dijo.

Al terminar de hablar, la mirada despreocupada de Swick volvió a mostrar la impresión que mostraba hace poco. – Alto, espera, ¿La Casa Lanjua?, ¿El hogar de los Lanjua?, ¿Estoy en la mansión en donde tú naciste?, ¿Dónde se rumorea que se oculta algo grande? – Preguntó Swick sorprendido.

Para alguien como Junjie que conocía la mansión como la palma de su mano no sería la gran cosa, pero para Swick era la mayor de las novedades estar en la Casa Lanjua, la razón era que los Lanjua habían ocultado bien su principal asentamiento, en las Cavernas corría el rumor de que los Lanjua ocultaban algo muy grande y por eso ocultaron la edificación, allí era donde muchas de las innovaciones Lanjua eran creadas, muchos trataron de hallar esa mansión, pero nadie logro ni acercarse.

– Espera, ¿Tú tienes un despacho, torpe? – Preguntó el castaño, pero Junjie no le respondió la pregunta.

– Como dije, tenemos invitados, es mejor que vengas, Junjie. – Recordó Lian a Junjie, quién asintió y caminó detrás de ella sin rechistar, seguido por el Alfa del Clan Sombra. – Tú también puedes venir si quieres. – Le dijo a Swick, el castaño se sorprendió con las palabras de la Sifu, pero la siguió igual.

Pasaron 20 minutos, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, oji-verde se cansaba cada vez más, pues ni Junjie, ni Lian, ni el líder del Clan Sombra detenían su paso ni un segundo, y los pasillos de la mansión eran largos y extensos, ¿Qué era tan urgente para que no se detuvieran ni a descansar?, ¿Por qué los Lanjua se molestaron en hacer los pasillos tan duraderos a la hora de cruzarlos?

Finalmente, llegaron a una habitación grande, era como una sala de estar para el castaño, lo que sorprendió a Swick fue ver a dos personas sentadas en uno de los muebles.

La primera era un sacerdote, era un anciano, ¿Tenía rasgos Asiáticos?, la verdad era que no le sorprendía mucho, existían Asiáticos en las Cavernas del Este a parte de los Lanjua, de hecho, los Lanjua tenían rasgos que los diferenciaban y los hacían resaltar bastante de los demás Asiáticos de las Cavernas, sin embargo, este mayor poseía rasgos que lo marcaban como Lanjua, pero también poseía rasgos que lo diferenciaba de un Lanjua normal allí, rasgos que nunca había visto en un Lanjua de las Cavernas del Este.

La otra persona, era un joven, y tenía las mismas características del anciano; Rasgos Lanjua pero a la vez otros que no tenían nada que ver, su rostro tenía cierta similitud con Junjie, pero esta similitud era mínima, se les diferenciaba a simple vista.

–Tú eres… ¿Tú eres Lanjua Wen Long? – Preguntó el más joven, acercándose a Junjie.

Swick arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa burlona ante la confusión del muchacho. - ¿Lanjua Wen Long?, lo siento torpe, pero te equivocaste de persona, su nombre es… -

– De hecho, sí, soy Lanjua Wen Long. – Le interrumpió Junjie a Swick, mientras estrechaba su mano con la del joven.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡Pero si tu…! –

\- Nunca pensé tener que explicarte esto, Swick. – Comenzó Lian con cierta desgana, tenía que admitirlo, Swick de por sí era molesto en las Cavernas, tener que involucrarlo en lo que sea que preocupe al joven y al sacerdote así por un error del Protector y del Alfa era peor. – Si. El nombre "Junjie" por el que conoces al Campeón no es más que un nombre-clave para evitarnos sospechas, el verdadero nombre de Junjie es Wen Long. – Le dijo Lian al castaño quién abrió la boca sorprendido. – Sabes del padre de Junjie, ¿Cierto?, ¿Lanjua Corin? – Swick asintió. – Bien, "Corin" era su nombre-clave, en realidad, el predecesor de Wen Long se llamaba Liang. Todos los Protectores tienen un nombre-clave… Y Yang no fue la excepción… "Yang" también era un nombre clave. – Esto aumentó la impresión de Swick.

Pero no solo eso, esa explicación también le había prendido un foco a Swick.

Resulta que el nombre "Wen Long" no era tan… Desconocido para su persona, que el supiera, Wen Long era el misterioso heredero de la familia Lanjua, nadie conocía a Wen Long, nadie sabía cómo se veía, como hablaba, nada, solo se conocía por su nombre, y por eso surgieron muchos rumores en las Cavernas del Este, un rumor decía que ese dichoso heredero no existía y que solo era un cuento para ocultar a un grupo de líderes que tenían el control de la familia, otro rumor decía que Wen Long era en realidad una mujer, pero el rumor más polémico y sorpresivamente el más acertado y probable, era el rumor de que Wen Long era en realidad el Protector de las Cavernas del Este, un rumor que aseguraba que Lanjua Junjie poseía una doble vida como Protector en frente de las cámaras y el ojo público, y como un empresario heredero de una gran fortuna y un gran poder económico tras bambalinas.

No podía creer que ese rumor fuera verdad.

\- Como sea. – Junjie decidió ignorar a Swick otra vez, y arreglar el asunto con sus invitados. - ¿Está mal si pregunto quién eres? – Preguntó al de anteojos. Tenía razones para hacerlo, aunque se le hiciera familiar, no reconocía su rostro, pero si ese muchacho conocía su nombre real, significaba que no era una amenaza, pero de todos modos debía de responder.

Sin embargo, el susodicho se mostró bastante confundido porque Junjie le haya preguntado tal cosa. - ¿No me reconoces? – Le preguntó, Junjie negó con la cabeza. - ¡Soy Cheng-Gong!, ¿El nombre no te suena? – Y obtuvo otra negación de cabeza por parte de Junjie. – Wen Long-¡Digo!-Junjie, ¿Recuerdas que una semana antes de que ocurriera lo del Emperador tú…? - Cheng-Gong miró a Swick con cierta preocupación, sin embargo, la mirada de impaciencia de los presentes le obligaba a continuar a pesar de la presencia del castaño. - ¿… Subiste a China? – Le preguntó.

\- … -

\- … -

\- … -

\- … -

\- … -

– _**"…"** _–

– … Cheng-Gong… - Comenzó Junjie con una mueca, con las manos juntas en frente de su boca y un leve tic en su ceja derecha arqueada. - …Eso, pudiste haberlo dicho en el código… – Dijo mientras apunto con sus manos aún juntas al de anteojos y después miraba a Swick.

La cara del oji-verde lo decía todo, sus ojos abiertos como platos, la leve palidez de su piel y Lian juraría por las Cavernas que si aquello fuera una caricatura, a Swick ya se le hubiera caído la mandíbula. Y no solo eso, su impresión era demostrada también por todo lo que se llamaba cuerpo: Su espalda estaba jorobada, sus brazos se balanceaban de forma casi imperceptible mientras sus parpados se abrían y cerraban constantemente.

La última frase de Cheng-Gong se quedó pegada a la mente del castaño, "Subir a China", _subir a China_ , era simplemente sorprendente para el oji-verde, sabía que los Lanjua venían de China, pero nunca pensó que tuvieran la oportunidad de ir y venir a placer, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que Junjie haya ido a China 20 años atrás, antes de que el Emperador lo convirtiera en el Dark Slinger.

 _Eso era…_

¡Ese era el secreto que tenían los Lanjua!, ¡Y vaya que era un gran secreto!, resulta que los Lanjua todavía poseían acceso al Mundo Ardiente, van y vienen a placer y se reúnen libremente en la Casa Lanjua.

Pero si ese era el caso, los Lanjua deberían dejar que los habitantes de las Cavernas del Este sepan ese secreto, ¿Por qué lo ocultaban?, ¿Acaso el mundo de arriba no es tan maravilloso como en las leyendas?, ¿Qué era lo que hacía que los Lanjua tuvieran miedo de dejar ir a los subterráneos a la superficie?, ¿Qué era lo que les impedía hacer eso?

– Ok... – Cortó Cheng-Gong. – Tú subiste a la Casa Lanjua de China, y viste a un bebé de una semana de nacer, ese bebé compartía el nombre que yo tengo, ¿No? –

Junjie ante esto, comenzó a buscar entre sus recuerdos, buscando las características que Cheng-Gong le había pedido, sintió como su memoria se refrescaba cuando recordó haber subido a China por primera vez una semana antes de que el Emperador realizara su ataque, lo que dijo el de anteojos era cierto, había visto y tenido en sus brazos a un bebé que compartía el nombre del joven.

El azabache le volvió a mirar, reconociéndolo finalmente. - ¿Tú eras ese bebé? – Preguntó impresionado, como cambiaron las cosas cuando Goon Doc lo controlaba, ahora el bebé era 3 años mayor que él. – Bien, vamos al grano de una vez, ¿Por qué están aquí? – Insistía en que Cheng-Gong lo dijera de una vez, sentía que no podía darse el lujo de saludar a su primo segundo con el Alfa del Clan Sombra que estaba cada vez más impaciente, su Maestra tampoco lo hubiera aprobado.

La mirada de Cheng-Gong se oscureció. – "Descubrieron Cavernas en occidente." – Dijo de una sola vez.

\- ¡…! -

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para comprender por qué el Alfa del Clan Sombra se había alarmado tanto, eso fue lo único que necesito para entender por qué Cheng-Gong y aquel sacerdote estaban allí y no en China.

 _Silencio..._

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del recinto, la cara de Junjie expresó lo que su boca no pudo, un semblante completamente sereno se había convertido en una expresión marcada por el terror y la estupefacción, la piel del Lanjua había perdido su color, Junjie sintió como su corazón se detenía por un instante para luego comenzar a golpear fuertemente su pecho.

Recibir esa noticia, fue como si un balde de hielo y agua fría hubiera sido vaciado encima suyo, sintiendo que no había podido tomar ni aire después de por fin haber derrotado al Emperador. - ¿Estás bien, torpe? – Preguntó Swick extrañado por la actitud del peli-negro.

¡¿Cómo podía estar bien al haber oído una noticia como esa?!

Se suponía que las Cavernas debían ser un secreto para los de arriba, se suponía que la existencia de un mundo subterráneo fuera algo completamente falso para la superficie, pero no era así, ya no, esa hipótesis que debía ser falsa se había vuelto una realidad para el Mundo Ardiente. Y Junjie ya sospechaba cuales serían las consecuencias de ese descubrimiento, consecuencias sumamente peligrosas.

Solo miró horrorizado al castaño, era predecible que Swick reaccionara de esa forma, ya que el subterráneo no tenía ni idea de cuan grave era la magnitud de la situación, pero si Junjie sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse por esa información, ¿Cómo reaccionaría Swick si se lo dijera?, ¿Se asustaría?, ¿Tendría que rogarle que no dijera nada? - ¿D-Descubrieron BajoTerra? – Preguntó el Lanjua, Junjie había sido educado para hablar con un tono claro y firme, así la gente sabría que hay confianza en su persona y no era ningún inepto tímido. Pero con la noticia que recibió, su voz se había reducido a un hilo débil que salía con patéticos tartamudeos.

\- ¿BajoTerra?, ¿Entonces estuviste allí cuando por fin te liberaste de Goon Doc? – Preguntó Swick una vez más. – … Pero no te quedes así, torpe. – Chasqueó sus dedos en frente de Junjie para que este saliera del trance en el que había entrado.

Junjie respiró profundo para calmarse y recuperó la compostura, sin importar que tan grave sea la situación, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría para poder resolverlo de la mejor forma. – Primero, necesitamos saber cómo lo hicieron. – Dijo el azabache.

\- ¿Trajeron algo para mostrarnos? – Preguntó Lian.

El sacerdote tenía algo en sus manos, para Swick, un extraño aparato, era una computadora portátil de la superficie, el anciano la puso en la pequeña mesa cerca del sofá para abrirla y mostrarle la pantalla a Junjie y a Lian.

Swick como era de esperarse, se acercó curioso a ver que contenía esa pantalla, se sorprendió al ver un montón de textos e imágenes en Chino Mandarín, aunque el castaño no hablara ese idioma, podía leerlo y entenderlo, ya que el Chino Mandarín, era como el Inglés para las Cavernas del Este, gracias a las influencias de la familia de Junjie, que era una familia China.

Parecía un periódico, pero este periódico era del Mundo Ardiente por lo que parecía, esta página de internet hablaba sorprendentemente del mismo chico que había ayudado a Junjie hace unos meses a derrotar al Emperador, leyó del como unos plomeros habían encontrado una entrada muy extraña en una alcantarilla de una tal "Vancouver" de "Canadá" y del como eso llevó a una gran investigación policiaca a hacer que un "Dron" bajara por ese túnel y finalmente, descubrir Cavernas debajo de ellos.

No obstante, Junjie y Lian al terminar de leer aquella noticia, comenzaron a mirar las demás pestañas, leyeron con rapidez cada periódico existente de China que hablaban del mismo tema.

Después, buscaron en periódicos Occidentales, dándose cuenta de que estos tenían información más detallada que los de China, el choque de ideologías de estos periódicos era evidente, por lo que Maestra y Protector buscaban el articulo más neutral para saber más de la situación. Encontraron información sobre una investigación policiaca de una familia que al parecer había desaparecido por voluntad propia, que inició con la desaparición del hombre de la familia hasta que el mismo hijo desapareció, se especificaba mucho que la policía había confirmado que esta familia tenía algo que ver con ese mundo que se había descubierto.

Junjie palideció aún más al darse cuenta de que esa era la familia de Eli, ¿Cómo estará pasándola en BajoTerra?, ¿Ya sabe que lo descubrieron?, ¿Entonces eso fue lo que pasó?, ¿El padre de Eli llevaba desaparecido 5 años?, ¿Su madre lo dejó?, ¿Eli había llegado a BajoTerra hace solo un año y varios meses?

Dejó a un lado esos pensamientos y se concentró en lo importante; Las Cavernas y los Shane habían sido descubiertos, Junjie sabía que debía hablar de inmediato con la banda, pero la situación era más complicada de lo que parecía; El portal con el que había vuelto a las Cavernas del Este necesitaba a las Elementales completas, pero con cuatro vigilando la prisión del Emperador hasta la llegada de más guardianas y con Doc en BajoTerra misma, ¿Cómo se suponía que lo hiciera?, subir a China otra vez, viajar a Canadá y usar esa entrada sería una muy estúpida idea, por muy obvias razones.

Ahí fue cuando Wen Long se dio cuenta de algo importante; El Alfa del Clan Sombra había permanecido en completo silencio desde hace mucho, sin moverse, simplemente permanecía observando sus acciones y las de su Maestra, respiró hondo para mirar a su aliado fijamente. – Esto es muy grave, tengo que hablar con el Protector del Oeste, Eli Shane, ¿Conoce un medio alternativo al portal para poder ir a BajoTerra? –

– " _ **Lo conozco, hijo de Lanjua… Pero no puedo mantenerme mucho tiempo en BajoTerra usando este método, así que debes apresurarte."**_ –

– ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? –

– " _ **Dos horas, sin embargo, tengo también que acumular energía para el viaje.**_ " -

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo requiere? -

\- " _ **Dos días.**_ " -

Lian miró a su protegido con seriedad. – Debes ir, hablar con el Protector de BajoTerra de esto es sumamente necesario. – Le recordó.

– Lo sé. – Respondió Junjie con la misma seriedad, le pidió al anciano la computadora prestada, quién se la dio. - Se la devolveré en dos días. - El anciano asintió.

\- Yo también iré. - Dijo Cheng-Gong.

\- " ** _Entonces está arreglado, nos veremos en dos días hijo de Lanjua_** " - Dicho esto, el Alfa del Clan Sombra desapareció.

* * *

\- "Cuando el dialogo aparece así es porque el que habla está hablando en su lengua materna, quiere decir que está hablando en cualquier idioma, menos el Español." -

\- _"Cuando el dialogo aparece así es porque se está hablando en un Código de una familia específica, esto es exclusivo solo para las familias de Protectores."_ -

\- " _ **Si el dialogo aparece así es porque es un miembro del Clan Sombra quién está hablando, esto es exclusivo para el Clan Sombra.**_ " -

\- Si aparece así es porque el que habla lo hace en Español. -

 **Jiaotu: El noveno de los Hijos Dragones, no le gusta ser molestado por nadie, de tal forma que vive en un par de conchas, se convierte en el protector de la privacidad situandose en las puertad de las casas privadas.**

 **Baxia: El sexto hijo de los Hijos Dragones, parece un dragón verdadero, es aficionado al agua, como resultado sirve como salida de arte para puentes.**

 **Qin Shi Huang: Si ustedes investigan un poco sobre la historia de China, este fue el primer emperador y unificador de China en la vida real, en la serie se confirma que Yang se enfrentó fue al Primer Emperador de China cuando ya había una China unificada como Imperio y en la serie Junjie y la banda de Shane de hecho se enfrentaron a este mismo, Qin Shi Huang es el Emperador de la serie que todos conocemos. Curioso, ¿No?**

 **Xi Jingping: Es el presidente de la República Popular China.**

 **Lo dije, me tardaría en actualizar y les daré un regalito con el capítulo de mi fic mas nuevo. Tengo ganas de actualizar otros fics, pero precisamente este marcará un antes y un después en mis escritos, igual no creo actualizar rápidamente este fic y no lo haré, asi que paciencia mis niños.**

 **\- Yenapa...**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

 _ **Tensión –**_

* * *

 _ **Vancouver, Canadá, 11:00 am. Han pasado 2 días. –**_

No había pasado ni siquiera una semana, 2 días después la tensión no bajo en lo absoluto, la noticia del descubrimiento todavía seguía siendo la sensación, probablemente lo sea por algunas semanas, incluso por algunos meses. Durante esos dos días, los miembros del cuerpo de policía que patrullaba en Vancouver escuchaban tensos las conversaciones de diversos civiles en la ciudad, que aparentemente, su único tema de conversación era la condenada alcantarilla que tenía un túnel a otro mundo.

El nivel de esfuerzo requerido en la labor diaria policiaca se multiplicó, una cantidad preocupante de policías infiltrados y testigos, reportaron que ya muchos grupos del crimen organizado, entre otros criminales independientes, estaban enterados de la alcantarilla, desde el ladrón menos experimentado, hasta el narcotraficante, o el grupo mafioso más poderoso, que llenos de pura ambición, estaban haciendo sus propios planes para llegar y hacerse con esa alcantarilla, o taladrar, lo que fuera necesario, con tal de tener acceso a ese mundo subterráneo recién descubierto.

La codicia de los criminales fue una reacción en cadena que se desató por todo el país, bajo la creencia de que, quién fuera el que tuviera que ver con la alcantarilla, podría tener otras vías de acceso al mundo bajo la tierra en cualquier parte del país. Esto mantenía en cada ciudad, grande o pequeña, en cada pueblo, desde el más conocido, hasta el más remoto, en cada pedazo de tierra que perteneciera al país de Canadá, a la policía de los nervios, con los pelos de punta, ante el posible aumento de la actividad criminal, y con cada sentido que tuvieran, activado y siendo usado al 100%, con la misión de encontrar todas las entradas que hubiera dejado el creador de la ya encontrada, antes de que alguien involucrado en asuntos ilícitos lo hiciera.

Quizás la ONU deseaba que las cosas se resolvieran de la forma más "pacífica" posible, pero ni siquiera ellos, hubieran podido predecir el caos que se formaría en los debates, las cabezas de muchos delegados se calentaban pues consideraban, que, si sus países lograban disponer con, al menos, un poco, de la gran extensión de territorio subterráneo, sería crucial para lograr un cambio en su economía. Los países tercermundistas, tenían el lograr este objetivo muy difícil, pues los territorios estaban siendo también disputados por las potencias del mundo… Y la palabra de las potencias tenía por supuesto, mucho más valor y peso en los debates, que las de un país del tercer mundo.

Toda la presión por parte de los demás delegados iba para Canadá, país autoproclamado dueño del mundo subterráneo, porque este se había encontrado debajo de la nación de Norte América, que se reusaba a permitir que otros países intervinieran directamente en la exploración subterránea, temiendo que, si lo permitía, las demás naciones lo usarían como excusa para exigir territorio. Los delegados de Canadá (en las distintas comisiones en las que se introdujo el tema a debatir) también se reusaban a ceder a las exigencias de potencias tales como Estados Unidos, que al estimar que ese mundo podría ser más grande y podría tener extensión en naciones como la suya, decía tener el derecho de intervenir, o, mejor dicho, ser uno de los países a cargo de la exploración con el fin de comprobar la teoría.

A pesar de todo aquello, los delegados de Canadá se las arreglaron para calmar a los demás representantes en las comisiones, tomando como excusa que decidir sobre un territorio inexplorado era una decisión demasiado apresurada, y que su exploración debía ser llevada a cabo por la nación que descubrió el territorio, los delegados alegaron que si solo el país de Canadá se arriesgaba, se ahorraría mucha inversión a los demás países, sin embargo, permitirán a los delegados ver todo el progreso de la exploración, para que el mundo se mantenga actualizado sobre lo que se encuentre debajo de la tierra.

Al final, las cosas salieron como Canadá quería, siendo reconocido como el dueño del mundo descubierto bajo los pies de su población, y también siendo reconocido como el encargado de la exploración de tan mencionado mundo, libre de toda intervención. Aún con todo ello, el gobierno Canadiense estaba consciente de que no podía mantener esa excusa para siempre, sabían que los delegados tendrían que formular más argumentos convincentes para mantenerse soberanos del territorio subterráneo, como también sabían que debían mostrarle al mundo su progreso.

Por eso mismo, el gobierno de Canadá decidió iniciar el programa de exploración más temprano que tarde, siendo la mejor opción, entrar a las Cavernas por el túnel que encontró su policía en Vancouver, claro que, hacerlo, sería un evento que, por obligación, los demás gobiernos y millones de personas tenían que ver.

Los residentes de todo el barrio estaban presentes, viendo con curiosidad aquella alcantarilla a la que tenían prohibido el ingreso, el sol brillaba fuertemente, la incomodidad del ambiente provocaba que hiciera más calor del que ya hacía, ahora era necesario que varios escuadrones de policía vigilaran, para asegurarse de que nadie, que no estuviera dentro del cuerpo de investigación, no pudiera siquiera acercarse.

Los medios de comunicación también estaban entre los presenten, había reporteros y periodistas, ya sea entrevistando a civiles o a policías, aunque ni uno, ni el otro les daban la información que querían, los primeros porque no sabían mucho, y los segundos porque no se las deseaban, ni se las debían dar, aunque no eran los únicos que miraban con suspenso lo que sucedía, el alcalde de Vancouver y unos cuantos políticos más, acompañados de unos cuantos generales, vigilaban el desempeño de los hombres que llevarían a cabo esa peligrosa exploración.

El oficial en jefe observaba con ciertos nervios lo que estaba sucediendo, pero hacía lo posible para mantener la compostura.

Desde que mandó esa condenada grabación a sus superiores, las cosas se habían puesto movidas, sus superiores lo habían interrogado sobre todo lo que pudo averiguar en el poco tiempo que llevaba investigando el caso, le interrogaron exhaustivamente acerca de todo lo que averiguó de la alcantarilla, más quienes lo interrogaban mostraron sumo interés cuando mencionó a la familia Shane, y mostró las pruebas que tenía de que esta familia tenía algo que ver con el túnel encontrado. La prensa no lo había dejado en paz en esos 2 benditos días, los periodistas se peleaban para tener una entrevista con él, era imposible no encontrar un artículo con su nombre en las redes sociales y todo el mundo lo reconocía al pasar por culpa del maldito internet.

Como era de esperarse, lo habían nombrado no solo el jefe del caso de la familia desparecida, sino también jefe en del equipo de exploración, y como tal, debía de ser el primero en ir por aquel túnel, pero el pobre superior no podría para de preguntarse, ¿Qué sucedería una vez que estuvieran abajo?, ¿Esa cosa negra les atacaría?, ¿Había alguna criatura que no hubiesen visto antes en el dron?, ¿Y si encuentran a criaturas con inteligencia igual, superior, o inferior a la humana, que sean hostiles con ellos?

Aún con estos pensamientos reinando en su mente, no detenía las acciones de sus subordinados, tampoco deberían, el oficial disimuló que ignoraba la mirada del alcalde, caminó hasta la alcantarilla para saltar, introduciéndose en esta, corrió para alcanzar a sus compañeros y subordinados en el operativo, cosa que le cansó un poco ya que el equipo que llevaba pesaba bastante.

Finalmente llegó, los miembros de la policía miraban con la misma incertidumbre que la suya el fondo de aquel túnel, sin saber que más terminarían descubriendo, o que les terminaría atacando. – "Bien, muchachos". – Les llamó, tratando de sonar lo más confiado posible. - No pongan esas caras largas". – Comenzó. – "Esto quedará marcado en la historia, así que, mantengan la cabeza fría, vamos a enorgullecer a Canadá". – Intentó animarlos, pues necesitaba a los suyos en completa calma para ejecutar con eficacia su labor.

Al parecer, el intentarlo funcionó, ya que los policías le sonrieron a su superior, escucho risas y comentarios apoyando al suyo, algunos no parecían tan motivados, pero en su mayoría si lo estaban.

Las cuerdas fueron lanzadas al interior del túnel mientras uno de sus extremos era sostenido por un sistema de polea, el oficial en jefe fue el primero en comenzar a deslizarse sobre aquella cuerda, mientras los demás policías le seguían.

La exploración había comenzado.

* * *

 _ **Refugio Shane, BajoTerra, 11:00 pm. Han pasado 2 días. –**_

– Eli, tienes que calmarte. – Decía Kord con aspecto preocupado, mirando al ansioso Shane quién caminaba en círculos esperando impacientemente a que Pronto abriera la puerta del Refugio con las llaves. – Has estado así desde que el Clan Sombra se presentó en Estalagmita 17. – Le recordó.

Kord no mentía, desde el extraño encuentro con el Clan Sombra, Eli no estaba actuando como de costumbre, la banda sospechaba que el cambio de actitud de su líder se debía al lugar de procedencia del dron, el Shane los levantaba mucho más temprano de lo usual para patrullar por las Cavernas, no solo una vez, si no varias veces, con el fin de asegurarse de que las cosas no estaban fuera de control. Eli había dejado sus pasatiempos normales para concentrarse en ese dron que había visto y reunir cuantas pistas pudiera, los civiles e incluso los criminales había notado el cambio en el comportamiento del Shane, todo el mundo decía que Eli parecía muy estresado, y apurado, como si no dispusiera de tiempo, no importa cuántas veces el Troll, la camarógrafa y el Topoide dijeran lo contrario.

Lo que más preocupaba al pobre Protector debía ser la reunión con el Clan Sombra que se suponía iban a tener, desde ese alboroto causado en la prisión de máxima seguridad, no había vuelto a saber nada de la misteriosas criaturas, iban por muchas Cavernas preguntando por cualquier actividad reciente de este clan, sin embargo, no recibían ninguna respuesta, los 3 lanzadores estaban comenzando a sospechar que su líder planeaba ir a las Cavernas del Clan Sombra para reunirse con ellos y acabar con el asunto del dron de una buena vez.

– Kord tiene razón, Eli. Sabemos que la superficie es un tema muy serio, pero no debes atormentarte por eso. – Trixie apoyó la opinión de Kord. – Pronto, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – Preguntó la Sting girándose para ver al Topoide, pero que sorpresa se llevó al ver que no estaba abriendo la puerta, sino que tenía su cabeza pegada a esta como si estuviera escuchando que algo pasara dentro del Refugio. - ¿Pronto? –

\- ¡Shhhh! – Cortó el GermiTopo a la peli-roja. – Alguien está dentro del Refugio. – Sorprendió a sus amigos, quienes de inmediato se pegaron a la puerta justo como él.

Y era cierto, alguien estaba dentro del Refugio, escuchaban murmullos en otro idioma que ya habían escuchado antes, pero que no podían entender, la voz que hablaba era también familiar, y la banda ya tenía sospechas de quién era.

Pronto le dio aviso a sus compañeros de que abriría la puerta, Kord, Trixie e Eli prepararon sus Lanzadoras y Pronto cuando hizo lo suyo con la llave, le dio paso a Eli, quién abrió la puerta de una patada.

Los cuatro, con sus armas cargadas, apuntaron hacia el sofá del Refugio, donde en efecto, había alguien sentado. Reconocer a ese alguien, fue suficiente para que la banda bajara y guardara sus Lanzadoras.

\- ¿Junjie? – Preguntaron los cuatro sorprendidos.

Se hubieran esperado a que el susodicho le hubiera contestado de inmediato, no obstante, el ser del Este alzó su dedo índice pidiendo al cuarteto que esperaran, ya que el Asiático estaba hablando… ¿Por celular?

Eli analizó el aparato tecnológico de Junjie, no era de los que hacían en las Cavernas, ni siquiera uno del Este o BajoTerra, era un celular blanco, lo peculiar de este celular (aparte de sorpresivamente tener cobertura en un lugar como BajoTerra) era uno de los de último modelo de las mejores marcas de la superficie… ¡¿Qué hacía Junjie con eso?!

\- "Entonces está arreglado…" – Dado que el Lanjua estaba hablando en otra lengua, no podían entender que estaba diciendo. – "Ok, se le verá en 3 días en Pekín, adiós." – Dicho esto, colgó, guardando el celular en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón azul. – Lamento eso, los estaba esperando y bueno… Llamaron. – Se disculpó con la banda. – Hola. – Los saludó con una sonrisa y tono de voz calmado, cosas muy características de Junjie.

\- ¡Wow, wow, wow! – Intervino Trixie, acercándose al Protector del Este, todavía sin creerse que estuviera ahí. - ¡¿Cómo regresaste?!, ¡¿Cómo entraste?! – Preguntó sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos como platos y ambas manos en la cintura. La Sting recordaba que el Campeón del Este se había quedado en sus Cavernas y ya no habría forma de regresar, también recordaba haber dejado cerrada la puerta del refugio.

\- Me dieron una copia de las llaves. – Respondió Junjie mostrando que, en efecto, tenía una copia exacta de las llaves que Pronto usaba para abrir la puerta. Trixie se golpeó el rostro con la palma de su mano recordando que había sido ella la que se las había dado, pero estaba aliviada de que ese si fuera el auténtico Junjie, aunque todavía no respondía su pregunta sobre el cómo había regresado a BajoTerra. – Sobre el cómo regresé a BajoTerra, no estoy autorizado a decirlo. No por ahora. Cuando se me autorice, se los diré de inmediato, lo prometo. – Aseguró. Y ahí estaba su respuesta…

Eli se cruzó de brazos, el azabache en realidad, no parecía estar mintiendo. Por lo que decidió creerle y cambiar el tema. – Entonces, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que estás aquí? –Eso bastó para que el Protector del Este mirara al sofá, en donde descansaba la misma laptop que se había llevado de Flor de Primavera. - ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Eli señalando la pequeña computadora. – Junjie, ¿Qué haces con todo eso? ¡Son cosas de la superficie! – Le dijo el Shane sorprendido, nuestro peli-azul favorito sabía que Junjie era descendiente de alguien de la superficie y que, por ende, sepa de la existencia de la superficie, sin embargo, no se esperó que el ser del Este tuviera aparatos tecnológicos del llamado Mundo Ardiente.

Junjie se cruzó de brazos y frunció un poco el ceño. - Primero respóndeme: ¿Qué hace el túnel a BajoTerra en Canadá abierto?, ¿Por qué permitiste que ese niño pasara? – Esta pregunta tomó a la banda por sorpresa, el Protector del Este ni siquiera se había dignado en responderle la pregunta a Eli, simplemente preguntó de golpe algo que a la banda se le hizo familiar, sobre todo a Eli.

\- ¿Canadá?... ¿Qué niño?, ¿Te refieres a Tad?... Alto… ¿Tú como sabes eso? – Intervino Trixie sorprendida, bien, su sorpresa tiene una explicación bastante sencilla: ¡Lo de Tad había ocurrido DESPUÉS de que Junjie volviera a las Cavernas del Este!

Pero si Junjie estaba hablando de lo que creía que estaba hablando, ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Cada vez la banda preguntaba más cosas, que eran respondidas con más 9 por parte de Junjie, estaban llegando a un punto muerto en donde ni la banda, ni Junjie conseguían las respuestas que querían, el susodicho se comenzaba a impacientar y a ponerse ansioso, normalmente hubiera resuelto las cosas con más calma, pero para el Asiático el tiempo era oro, y no podía desperdiciar ni un segundo en un interrogatorio en el que claramente no obtendría resultados.

\- ¡Argh! – Junjie soltó un gruñido de irritación. - ¡No estamos llegando a nada! – Se quejó, para luego hacer su esfuerzo de disminuir su impaciencia al respirar profundo.

– Junjie. – Kord se acercó al ser del Este y le tomó de los hombros suavemente. – Amigo, creí que ya sabías esto; Llegaríamos a algo si no aceleraras tanto las cosas. – Le recordó. – Nos atrapaste en un mal momento. –

– Tengo que acelerar las cosas, no puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo. – Respondió el Lanjua suavizando su voz.

– Junjie, no sé de qué estás hablando, yo dejé cerrada esa entrada. – Respondió Eli, refiriéndose al Descenso, pero a la defensiva, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para evitarse alguna respuesta agresiva.

Y su predicción fue correcta, Junjie le miró con cólera, indignación y dureza, como si hubiera dicho la mayor estupidez que se haya escuchado en el planeta. - ¡¿Entonces como Tad pudo venir a BajoTerra?! – Su tono de voz también se alzó, se volvió áspera y cortante.

– Aún no nos has respondido, Junjie. – Ante la brusquedad en las palabras del ser del Este, Eli puso sus manos sobre su cintura. - ¿Cómo sabes sobre Tad? – La banda de Shane miró al Oriental esperando una respuesta.

– ¿Es que no te haces una idea del por qué estoy aquí, Eli? – Junjie, ignorando las miradas de la banda se dirigió hacía el sofá y tomó la computadora portátil y la abrió. – "Mira por ti mismo" – Le dijo al Shane en su lengua materna, sorprendiéndolo de que conociera el Inglés y encima, lo hablara con tremenda fluidez, sin embargo, el resto de la banda no le entendió.

Puso la computadora sobre la mesita que estaba en frente del sofá, Eli se sentó para leer la computadora, eran periódicos, periódicos de la superficie.

Estaban en Inglés, por lo que el moreno podía comprenderlos, parece ser que su amigo del Este había buscado un montón de ellos, y con razones, habían periódicos con más información que otros, algunos con inclinaciones a bloques de izquierda o derecha, pero otros con posición más neutral, cosa que el peli-azul le agradecía en grande al azabache por haberlo buscado de esa forma, cuando Eli terminó de leer todas y cada una de estas páginas, comprendió el por qué Junjie había llegado y reaccionado de esa forma.

Ese dron que el Clan Sombra le había mostrado, era nada más y nada menos que un dron de exploración que la policía Canadiense había enviado para explorar el túnel que habían encontrado, y que luego se abrió una investigación en busca de algo que tuviera que ver con esa entrada.

Y dieron con los Shane.

Ahí estaba todo lo que descubrieron, sus padres, su identidad, su tío, habían descubierto a los Shane, y en los periódicos decía, que cada Shane sería contenido por la policía e interrogado para hallar más información, y si daban con un Shane que la tuviera, no sería liberado. Una investigación en donde curiosamente también dieron con Tad.

Kord, Trixie y Pronto no entendían lo que decía en aquella computadora, pero al ver a Eli recostarse en el sofá con en un estado de shock similar al que había caído en Estalagmita 17 los hizo suponer que lo que leía debían ser noticias muy malas.

– "¿Ahora entiendes, Eli? BajoTerra fue descubierta por los de arriba. ¿Y quién sabe?... Quizás estén explorando algunas Cavernas ya." – Dijo Junjie, seguía hablando en Inglés, por lo que ni Trixie, Kord, ni Pronto podían entenderle.

Pero Eli si le entendió.

– "Dime: ¿Cómo demonios ese niño encontró los túneles? ¿Por qué estaban abiertos? ¿Por qué le permitiste bajar?" – Volvió a preguntar Junjie, esta vez, suavizando su tono de voz y suavizando su ceño, la forma en la que Eli se encontraba se lo decía todo, no era un buen momento para alterarse.

– Junjie, vamos a pedirte que hables en Español, no entendemos nada de lo que dijiste. – Pidió Trixie amablemente. - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué dice ahí? – Preguntó la Sting nuevamente.

El Protector del Este dudó un poco antes de responder, pero, aun así, lo hizo. – Descubrieron a los Shane allá arriba. – Confesó Junjie con voz suave, luego les explicó detenidamente como lo hicieron, cuidando de no alterar a la banda más de lo que posiblemente estén por dentro. – Eso no es todo, para los de la superficie, Eli está desaparecido y están haciendo una investigación para encontrarlo, aunque ya saben que tiene algo que ver con BajoTerra. -

No se podría decir con certeza que habían sentido el Troll, el Topoide y la peli-roja, en parte estaban emocionados porque, quizás por fin podían ver y conocer seres de la superficie y conocer más de sus inventos y aclarar muchas cosas que tenían en duda, pero al mismo tiempo estaban espantados y estupefactos, Eli les había advertido que la superficie y BajoTerra no podían encontrarse, no podían mezclarse, ya que eso podría significar el fin de la magia en BajoTerra, cuando Eli les mostró el Descenso no volvieron a dudar de su palabra si decía que la superficie era real, y tampoco dudaron cuando Junjie les contó el cómo su familia había descendido de China y de cómo Yang se convirtió en el primer Campeón del Este, también estaba el hecho de la llegada de Tad, que era una prueba irrefutable de que la superficie existía, pero esto…

Ahora era la superficie la que confirmaba la existencia de BajoTerra, esto entusiasmaba a los subterráneos de la banda, pero preocupaba a los que habían tenido contacto con los de la superficie, y si ese era el caso, no podían hacer la vista gorda si algo malo pasa, tenían que permanecer alerta.

– Junjie… Aún no has respondido la pregunta... ¿Por qué tienes acceso a esta información? – Preguntó Eli con voz pausada, Junjie se sorprendió porque pensaba que Eli requería tiempo para salir del estado de perplejidad en el que se encontraba, aunque al mismo tiempo le alivió, ya que, de tiempo, carecía.

– ¿Has oído hablar de la familia Lanjua, Eli? –

Esta vez, la voz era desconocida para la banda de Shane, no habían notado la presencia de otro Asiático que había estado en el garaje todo ese tiempo.

Eli notó de inmediato que los rasgos de Junjie y los rasgos de este otro Oriental eran un poco diferentes, la piel del desconocido era tan solo un poco más oscura que la de Junjie, pero al igual que él, tenía el cabello negro, pero rizado y no lacio, unos ojos de color verde intenso, pero más oscuros que los de Trixie estaban detrás de unos anteojos negros con un marco muy delgado, traía puesta ropa de la superficie, un traje negro, con el chaleco abotonado hasta por debajo del pectoral dejando ver una corbata negra y una camisa blanca.

– Si… He oído hablar de ella. – Eli había recibido muchas sorpresas ese día, y suponía que esa no iba a ser la última. – Y también tengo entendido que tu… Eres el líder de esa familia. – Nunca había estado muy interesado en ese tipo de información, pero a sus 14 años se había publicado una noticia en los medios de que la famosa familia Lanjua, había nombrado a un nuevo heredero como líder de su familia.

Pero nunca había creído que lo llegaría a conocer… Mucho menos que este peculiar joven supiera de las Cavernas.

– No sabía que conocías a Junjie. – Comentó el Shane mirando al ser del Este fijamente, el susodicho le devolvió el gesto, pero se le notaba apurado.

\- ¿Mi primo nunca te lo dijo? – Preguntó Cheng-Gong arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Primo? – Esto ya no le sorprendía la Shane, pues la cara de Cheng-Gong y la cara de Junjie tenía similitudes. – Así que por eso Junjie tiene acceso a todo esto… - Vio los aparatos tecnológicos de la superficie. – Junjie es primo del líder de los Lanjua. –

Esa respuesta provocó que el nuevo Asiático se comenzara a reír. - ¿Líder? – Preguntó Cheng-Gong entre leves risas.

\- ¿No lo eres? – Pregunto Trixie con curiosidad.

Cheng-Gong siguió riéndose. – No, no lo soy. –

\- Y si tú no eres el heredero de los "Lanjua"… Entonces... ¡¿Quién es?! – Preguntó Pronto, resaltando el apellido de ambos Orientales.

El aparentemente falso líder de los Lanjua soltó una suave risita. – Está al lado tuyo, Pronto. – Afirmó el oji-verde con tranquilidad.

Lentamente, los 4 integrantes de la banda de Shane miraron al lado del Topoide, cuando lo hicieron, solo se encontraron con Junjie sonriendo levemente. – Líder todavía no, heredero. – Afirmó el ser del Este. – Aún no he cumplido 18 años. – Confesó.

El Lanjua de la superficie fue a mirar en una de las ventanas del refugio. Wen Long lo miro en silencio. – Junjie. – Llamó Cheng-Gong. – El Alfa ya viene. –

En efecto, el Alfa del Este había llegado, de un inesperado portal negro-verdoso apareció en frente de la banda, 3 segundos después apareció el Alfa de BajoTerra, al lado de 3 de sus Omegas, Eli rápidamente se puso su Sombraductor y Junjie se incorporó.

– " _ **Hemos venido según lo acordado."**_ \- Dijo el Alfa de BajoTerra, para luego mirar otro portal negro-verdoso que apareció a su lado, el Alfa del Clan Sombra del Este había aparecido. – _**"Es grato poder volvernos a ver, hermano."**_ –

El otro líder asintió. – Ya estamos enterados de lo que ocurrió. – Aseguró Eli. – Sé… Todos los detalles. – Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado y decepcionado de sí mismo por haber dejado que el descenso se descubriera. – No se preocupen, hallaré una forma de detenerlos. – Aseguró. – Afortunadamente, yo vengo de la superficie, y sé que allá predomina la diplomacia, por lo que dudo mucho de que intenten atacarnos. -

Eli estaba muy confiado en lo que decía. Y era verdad, en la superficie reinaba la paz, si, tenían sus problemas, pero en cuanto vean que en BajoTerra había gente, humanos y otras criaturas con un coeficiente intelectual similar o superior al de los humanos no atacarían a nadie, lo que vendría después serían los negocios de la gente de las Cavernas con los de la superficie, sería muy aburrido, pero sería lo mejor, el problema iba a resolverse muy rápido.

Pero ese punto de vista no era compartido por los presentes por lo que parecía, ni siquiera Cheng-Gong parecía estar muy satisfecho con la idea de Eli. - ¿Estás… Siquiera informado de lo que ha pasado en la superficie, Eli? – Preguntó el de anteojos. – … Las cosas han cambiado, la superficie ya no es tan diplomática como antes. –

Eli arqueó una ceja, la otra la frunció. - ¿Ah no? – Preguntó. - ¿Por qué? –

– Sucedieron muchas cosas en la superficie, Eli. – Comenzó el Lanjua del Mundo Ardiente. – Muchas de ellas son… Muy delicadas. – Soltó un largo suspiro para continuar. – La gente no quiere aceptar lo que está pasando, han ocurrido atrocidades que han dividido a la sociedad… La superficie está muy inestable. – Con esto le dijo todo.

– " _ **Hace miles de años,la codicia de los de arriba ha hecho que las babosas deban permanecer en las Cavernas, a salvo. Sin embargo, ahora que los seres del Mundo Ardiente saben de la existencia de BajoTerra… Solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer"**_ – Dijo el Alfa de BajoTerra.

– " _ **El Emperador siendo un ser del Mundo Ardiente, puso en grave peligro el equilibrio de las Cavernas del Este… Pero afortunadamente, estas siguen siendo un secreto para los demás humanos de arriba."**_ – Dijo el Alfa del Este.

– No por mucho. – Respondió Junjie, ganándose las miradas de los presentes. – Cuando BajoTerra fue descubierta, la noticia fue con el viento en el Mundo Ardiente. – Explicó Junjie. – China… Los que están encima de las Cavernas del Este ya deben de estarse preparando para descubrirnos. – Se corrigió porque quizás el nombre del país de sus ancestros era desconocido para los Alfas.

– " _ **Entonces hay que prepararnos para lo peor, para ser capaces de repelerlo cuando suceda"**_ –

\- Ehh… Perdón la interrupción, pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que hemos esperado en el refugio? – Preguntó Cheng-Gong subiendo un poco los hombros, y arreglándose sus anteojos con una mano.

Junjie lo pensó por un momento, pero finalmente llegó a una conclusión. – Una hora con 50 minutos. – Respondió a su primo y luego miro al Alfa de las Cavernas del Este. – "Lo que quiere decir que a energía que acumulaste está a punto de agotarse." – El líder del Clan Sombra de las Cavernas del Este asintió con lentitud, sin negar la afirmación del Campeón. – Lo siento amigos. – Se disculpó con la banda de Shane. – Les dije que no disponía de tiempo para estar aquí, tengo que volver a Flor de Primavera. – Les explicó a sus amigos de BajoTerra. –

– Junjie… ¿Por qué la banda no puede mantenerse comunicada con los Lanjua de las Cavernas? – Preguntó el Mandarín con curiosidad. - ¿No es conveniente que la banda pueda comunicarse contigo a larga distancia? –

– Aunque reconozco que sería muy útil, no o hemos desarrollado un sistema de llamadas que funcione tan lejos, para nuestra lástima. – Respondió Junjie de inmediato y con un tono de voz serenos como siempre. – Dijo. – No aún. –

– Entendido, yo volveré a China y haré lo posible por obtener información. -

El ser del Este asintió, mientras él y su primo se acercaban al Alfa de las Cavernas del Este. – Deben prepararse, nosotros haremos lo mismo. – Empezó Junjie, mirando a sus compañeros de la banda de Shane. – Nos volveremos a ver, amigos. – Dicho esto, desaparecieron, él, su primo, y el Alfa en un portal negro-verdoso.

– " _ **Eli Shane, nosotros avisaremos a los demás grupos de Cavernas, tú debes asegurarte de que las babosas estén a salvo"**_ – Dicho esto, el Alfa de BajoTerra también desapareció, sus subordinados le dedicaron una mirada a la banda antes de imitar a su líder.

Por un momento, la banda de Shane pensó que podrían tener algo de tranquilidad para asimilar las cosas y pensar que hacer, sin embargo, en la computadora de Trixie apareció que alguien estaba llamando, y necesitaba que contestaran inmediatamente.

Dejando de lado lo que acababa de ocurrir, Trixie, casi voló a esta, oprimió unas cuantas teclas para contestar el mensaje.

A la Sting no le sorprendió que se tratara del Rey de las Lanzadoras, desde lo ocurrido con Blakk, ese Lanzador se había convertido en un aliado muy cercano a la banda de Shane, y encima, como en un guardián de su Caverna, había entrenado con ellos algunas veces, por lo que su habilidad había mejorado y ahora los duelos legendarios que tenía no eran simples historias. La banda confiaba tanto en él, que incluso lo dejaron a cargo de proteger a las BajoTerra cuando fueron a las Cavernas del Este.

El Rey no solo parecía preocupado, parecía… Inquieto, ansioso, su mirada reflejaba una gran confusión y a la vez, impresión, por el cómo se veía, debía suponer que estaba sucediendo algo quizás peor que cuando encontraron el portal para llevar a Junjie a las Cavernas del Este, o cuando había una cantidad masiva de babosas en su Caverna.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Me alegro de que hayan contestado! – Dijo el Rey en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Trixie había respondido la llamada.

– Es un gusto, Rey. – Respondió Trixie mientras los demás se le acercaban. – Pero, ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó con voz suave.

– No sé cómo explicártelo y dudo mucho que te lo creas. – Respondió el hombre de cabellera rubia dudoso. – Descubrimos algo muy raro cerca de mi Caverna… Un campamento… O al menos eso parecía. – No parecía seguro de lo que decía, normalmente, y gracias a que el Rey estaba titubeando bastante, Trixie le hubiera restado credibilidad a las palabras del Rey de las Lanzadoras, pero por su cara, no parecía mentir, más bien parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar que estaba ocurriendo.

– Trata de describir ese campamento. – Le recomendó Eli de brazos cruzados, ya estaba sospechando de que podría tratarse, pero sentía que debía de estar seguro, puede incluso que se equivoque y se trate de una especie nueva, aunque eso solo le agregue una carga más pesada a los hombros sabiendo lo que acababa de suceder.

El Rey de las Lanzadoras asintió con la cabeza. – Bien… Este campamento, es de carpas, fogatas y todo eso… Pero… Llevan puesta ropa muy… Rara… - Dice el Rey dudoso. – Parecían… No sé… ¿Guerreros? No tengo ni idea, tienen cosas muy raras que parecen usar de armamento, pero… Nunca había visto armas de fuego que no requirieran babosas antes, ni siquiera veo una babosa acercarse y si una es valiente… Bueno, la cogen enseguida y se la llevan dentro de la capa más grande del campamento. – Titubeó el Rey. – No hemos querido acercarnos, algunos han sido vistos por estas personas raras, pero nos hemos alejado inmediatamente. También los hemos oído hablar en otro idioma, que lastimosamente no entendemos. – Terminó de hablar.

Aquella descripción hizo que Eli estuviera más seguro de que lo que había encontrado el Rey era un campamento de lo que creía que era, sus amigos le miraron cuando sentía un desagradable escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, - Pero… ¿Ves algo a parte? – Preguntó. – Como una bandera… ¿Nada? – Insistió.

El Rey de las Lanzadoras ante esto, hizo un ademan a la banda pidiendo que esperaran un poco, le preguntó a uno de los Lanzadores cercanos a él sobre, eso, el Lanzador se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído, para luego él responder: - En realidad si, mis hombres si vieron una bandera… Pero muy rara, se los pondré así; Es roja, pero con un cuadro blanco en su centro, dentro de este hay una hoja estilizada muy extraña contamos que era de once puntas... – Describió de la forma más precisa que pudo.

La piel de Eli palideció de inmediato al reconocer esa descripción…

¡Esa era la bandera de Canadá! ¡La bandera de su país de origen! ¡Una bandera de la superficie!

Con esto los temores de Eli se confirmaron: La superficie si había descubierto BajoTerra y parece que ya hay equipos de exploración en las Cavernas.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Según los medios de comunicación que Junjie le había mostrado, él había desaparecido. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la policía Canadiense al verlo en BajoTerra? ¿Cómo reaccionaría la superficie al verlo en BajoTerra? Todo lo que su familia había hecho para mantener a las Cavernas ocultas se había venido abajo por, aparentemente, la culpa de Tad. Eli sabía que si se aparecía frente a los policías Canadienses, podría exponer a los Shane de forma definitiva, podría tirar a la basura cualquier oportunidad de desviar cualquier prueba y sacar a su familia de ello.

Pero ahora con gente de la superficie en BajoTerra, le preocupaba que las babosas y la magia misma de BajoTerra estuviera en peligro, sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias de aparecer en frente de esta gente, pero… ¿Qué sucedería si no se aparecía?

Lo pensó detenidamente.

Siempre pensó que la superficie era un lugar pacífico en los últimos tiempos, si, habían ocurrido atrocidades muy grandes, tales como las 2 Guerras Mundiales, pero se volvió un buen lugar para vivir porque no ha habido conflictos tan grandes de nuevo. Pero para Eli era innegable que esa gente del mundo de donde venía era gente sin duda expansionista, gente sedienta de poder y conocimiento, algo como la magia de BajoTerra podría suponer un cambio colosal al mundo de arriba, sin embargo, él mismo lo había dicho: Estos dos mundos no podían mezclarse nunca, la magia de BajoTerra podría correr peligro de ser así.

Los subterráneos, si, puede que haya gente también corrupta y hambrienta de poder y gloria, pero esta era a un grado muchísimo menor que la de la superficie, estos seres nacían en un ambiente poco explotado, la mayoría de las personas eran amigables, pero no dejarían que personas como las de la superficie irrumpieran en sus Cavernas.

Y también estaba el Clan Sombra, un Clan que no dudaría en matar a todos y cada uno de los que se atrevieran a tocar a las babosas.

 _No era para nada una buena combinación._

Por mucho que no lo deseara, Eli tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados en una situación como esa, siendo el Protector de BajoTerra. – Eli… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Kord mirando al Shane, estaba esperando que su líder diera la orden.

– Si, Eli… ¿Vendrás o tienes una idea mejor? – Apoyó el Rey sin intenciones de ofender al Shane, pero sí de obtener una respuesta rápida.

Eli sonrió. – No se preocupe, Rey, vamos para allá. – Le aseguró. – No hagan nada hasta que lleguemos, si ven que esas personas de ese campamento se mueven y quieren acercarse a su Caverna avísennos y traten de detenerlos… Distráiganlos, pero que no sepan que son ustedes. – Les dijo. – Mantente en contacto con nosotros mientas vamos de camino. – El Rey de las Lanzadoras asintió y cortó la llamada, pero al poco tiempo, sonó en sus comunicadores la voz del Rey.

– Entendido, estaremos esperándoles, pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer si vemos al Clan Sombra? – Preguntó el aliado de la banda de Shane.

– Avisarnos y tratar de mantenerlos a raya, no quiero bajas. – Eli al decir esto, fue corriendo al garaje seguido por sus amigos, quiénes rápidamente se montaron en sus meca-bestias, la puerta del garaje se abrió, permitiendo a la banda salir…

* * *

 _ **Caverna Gateway, BajoTerra, 1:30 am. –**_

Las mecas de nuestra banda iban a toda velocidad, estaba afanados y ansiosos, Eli, al notar que el Rey no les daba ninguna noticia (y que debía de estar muy ocupado para eso), poco a poco les explicaba lo más básico de la sociedad de la superficie; Países, política, seguridad, delincuencia, todo parecía muy simple a la vista de los subterráneos, pero el ser de la superficie les decía que la política formaba embrollos muy grandes, y uno de ellos podía ser en el que estaban metidos.

– ¿Y qué hay de los "Lanjua" de los que Junjie es heredero? – Preguntó Trixie intrigada mientras se concentraba en el camino.

– Los Lanjua son una familia que se rige como un Clan organizado, son muy numerosos, son muy ricos y son los dominantes cuando se trata de la tecnología en el Oriente de la superficie. – Explicó Eli rápidamente. – Tenía entendido que Cheng-Gong era el líder de la familia, pero según lo que dijo en el refugio no lo es, me sorprende que Junjie no nos haya dicho que es el heredero de una familia así. – Comentó pensativo, su amigo del Este de verdad estaba lleno de secretos, y mucho dinero, por lo que parecía. – También parece que la familia Lanjua está en las Cavernas del Este, porque si hay "Lanjua de las Cavernas" como dice Cheng-Gong… ¿Dónde más estarían? – Dedujo el Shane, luego de pensarlo por un momento, Eli hizo que su meca saltara sobre una roca. – Si la familia de Junjie está también involucrada con una entrada a las Cavernas y son descubiertos, van a tener muchos problemas. – Le dijo a su banda.

El Troll se sentía algo sorprendido de la complejidad del mundo del que venía Eli. – No te ofendas Eli, pero… Por cómo nos lo explicas, parece que vienes de un mundo en donde se forman conflictos por todo. – Comentó Kord después de que Eli les terminara de explicar.

– Tranquilo, Kord. De hecho, eso era lo que quería decir. – Respondió Eli mientras se adelantaba un poco, dejando a Pronto un poco detrás.

Y finalmente llegaron, era bastante extraño que los residentes de la Caverna estuvieran despiertos a esas horas, incluso los niños más pequeños lo estaban, parecían preocupados por algo, pero la banda no los culpaba, pues parecía que estaban envueltos en la situación por la que estaban allí. - ¿Dónde está el Rey? – Preguntó Trixie amablemente a la comunidad.

– Está allá. – Uno de los niños que les señaló a las afueras del pueblo, cerca de las afueras de la Caverna. – También los hemos visto… ¿Son malos? –

Los integrantes que eran subterráneos de la banda no sabían que responderle al pequeño, pero Eli bajó por un momento de LK-E y se agachó a la altura del niño. – Nadie es malvado hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. – Le dijo el Shane con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, luego se montó en su meca. – Ya lo oyeron chicos. – Dicho esto, se montó en LK-E otra vez, y la banda arrancó con sus mecas.

Tardaron unos cuantos minutos más de lo esperado, pero su recorrido por fin acabó, llegaron al campamento del Rey y los Lanzadores que apoyaban en la causa. – Finalmente. – El Rey de las Lanzadoras corrió hacia sus aliados, sonaba bastante aliviado de que por fin estuvieran allí. – Eli… - Miró el rostro del Shane, preocupado por su estado. – Chicos… Todos ustedes se ven cansados. –

– Lo estamos, Rey… - Respondió Kord con una sonrisa suave. – Pero tenemos que atender, no importa a qué hora. – Le dijo restándole importancia.

– Lamentamos la tardanza. – Se disculpó Eli, volviéndose a bajar de su meca, acción que fue imitada por Trixie, Kord y Pronto.

– Ahora, ¿Dónde está ese dichoso campamento de gente extraña? – Preguntó Kord acercándose al Rey de las Lanzadoras.

– Está por allá. – El Rey les señaló a las afueras de la Caverna. – Vieron a los Trolls y Topoides de forma muy rara, como si no hubieran visto nunca a esas especies. – Agregó. – Por eso preferimos quedarnos aquí, tenemos miedo de que vengan por ellos. – Confesó.

\- Bien hecho. – Elogió Eli. – No hagan nada hasta que yo lo diga, no se muevan hasta que yo lo diga, créanme, sé cómo tratar con ellos. – Dijo con confianza.

Pero Trixie no tenía la misma confianza que Eli, no era que no le gustara ver a su amigo seguro de lo que hacía, es que no estaba segura de sí era buena idea lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por lo que se acercó a Eli y le susurró. - ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó al Shane. – Junjie dijo que Canadá te consideraba desaparecido, ¿No formaría más polémica que te muestres? –

– Lo hará… Pero es mejor a que no intervenga, Trixie, en algo Cheng-Gong y Junjie tienen razón. – Le respondió el Shane, Trixie sintió toda la confianza en la voz de Eli había desaparecido al susurrarle esto, la preocupó, pero restaron importancia a esta preocupación para platicar unos minutos con el Rey, hablándole de un plan de contingencia por si las cosas no salían como querían.

– Entendido, Eli. – Respondió el Rey. – Bien, muchachos, dejen todo el trabajo a la banda de Shane, ellos nos dirán que hacer ahora. – Y se alejó a avisar a sus aliados.

La banda miró a su líder, la confianza de Eli volvió a desaparecer, pero esta vez, el Shane se giró para devolverles la mirada a sus amigos, para luego emprender camino hacía el dichoso campamento que estaba poniendo los pelos de punta a la Caverna Gateway.

Eli estaba nervioso, muy nervioso para ser honestos, si, había decidido que hacer en el Refugio, aun así, le asustaba tener que ir a mostrarse a la superficie, no solo por el hecho de que terminaría lo que Tad comenzó, sino también porque sabía el cómo reaccionaría la superficie, o al menos tenía una teoría sobre ello. El Shane sabía que si se mostraba ante el campamento Canadiense, estaría exponiendo a los Shane de forma definitiva, estaría exponiendo a su familia entera ante la superficie, estaría exponiendo a su familia a que los tilden de traidores y embaucadores, su familia sería muy discriminada y agredida si se presentaba, no podría hacer nada en contra de ello pues estaría muy ocupado defendiendo BajoTerra, si salía, condenaría a su familia a la marginación inmediata.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Los de la superficie no se detendrían ante nada si se trataba de un descubrimiento como ese, Eli estaba consciente de eso, nunca había experimentado en carne propia esa maldad, pero la conocía, así como toda su familia, si no hacía nada, dejaría expuesta a BajoTerra, a las babosas y a los miles de inocentes en ella. Por eso debía intervenir, sacrificaría su reputación y la de su familia, pero lo haría por una buena causa.

Caminaban a paso lento, el moreno respiraba profundo para alejar los nervios, sintió la mano enorme de Kord en su hombro quién, al igual que la peli-roja y el Topoide le decían con la mirada que todo iba a salir bien y que estaban allí para apoyarlo.

– ¿Es allí? – Preguntó Trixie deteniéndose abruptamente y señalando el campamento.

Y justo como el Rey de las Lanzadoras lo describía, en este dichoso campamento, había un montón de carpas de color caqui, pero era una sola la que sobresalía de todas por ser la de mayor tamaño, había múltiples fogatas apagadas, el Rey les dijo la verdad acerca de las personas que parecían guerreras, Eli los observó detenidamente y a decir verdad… Era la policía.

Ese era un campamento policiaco, todo de él lo delataba.

El Shane respiró profundo para calmar los nervios, afortunadamente no los habían visto, sus manos estaban temblando de forma notoria, sentía un gran peso sobre sus hombros, pero tenía que mantenerse firme, ese era su deber. – Bien… ¿Cuál es el plan? – Susurró Pronto.

\- ¿Enserio nos vamos a mostrar, Eli? – Preguntó Trixie.

Eli les miró con cierto pesar. – Conozco a los de la superficie, y Cheng-Gong dijo que ya la diplomacia era difícil. –

\- ¿Vamos a destruir el lugar? – Esta vez habló Kord, quién sonaba sorprendido. - ¿Los vamos a lastimar? –

\- ¿Qué? – Respondió Eli mirándole anonadado. – No, no, claro que no. -

\- ¿Y entonces? – Preguntó Kord. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –

– Nos vamos a mostrar. – Respondió el peli-azul de inmediato. – Ya sé lo que dije, pero por ahora, es la opción más viable. – Afirmó.

Después de acordar esto, volvieron a avanzar, esta vez con aspectos más confiados de estar juntos.

Sin embargo, la bienvenida que recibieron no fue la mejor de todas, al principio, los policías les apuntaron con sus armas, especialmente a Kord y a Pronto a quienes veían con un estupor, solo el que parecía estar a cargo de ellos pudo mantenerse concentrado, llamar la atención de uno de sus subordinados y ordenarle que fuera a buscar una cámara para que las imágenes de Kord y Pronto en frente ellos fuera capturada y enviada a las autoridades… Después, la impresión se convirtió en confusión al mirar a Eli, aunque al principio lo habían notado, pero de inmediato se distrajeron mirando al Troll y al Topoide, especies desconocidas para ellos.

– "¿Eli Shane?" – Preguntó el oficial en jefe, claro, con un acento que confundió a los subterráneos. – "Así que aquí estuviste todo este tiempo". – Estaba hablando en Inglés.

– Eli, ¿Qué dijo? – Preguntó Trixie mirando raro al sujeto que salía de la carpa más grande con un aparato parecido que tenía un lente, haciéndola deducir que era una cámara de la superficie.

– Dedujo que yo estuve aquí desde que desaparecí para los de la superficie. – Le respondió Eli sin parar de mirar al oficial en jefe.

– "¿Qué están diciendo?" – Preguntó el policía al mando de la exploración al subordinado de la cámara. – "Están hablando en Español, ¿No?" –

"Si, la peli-roja simplemente preguntó que estamos diciendo, al parecer, Eli Shane es el único que sabe hablar Inglés de ellos." –

– "Escuche…" – Comenzó Eli, pero de inmediato fue interrumpido.

– "No, tu escúchame a mí, esto lo que va a pasar: Vas a volver con nosotros y nos vas a decir que sucede aquí, que es este lugar, por qué estás aquí, qué son esas…" – Miró a Kord y a Pronto con confusión y sorpresa. – "… Cosas, y luego, nos dirás dónde está tu padre, que aparentemente fue él quién te trajo a este lugar, y cuando eso pase, tu padre va a perder el derecho de custodiarte y determinaremos que haremos contigo". – El hombre se acercó a Eli con un par de esposas en las manos.

– "¿Qué?" – Preguntó Eli alejándose del oficial. – "¡Wow! ¿Qué está haciendo?" – La situación se escapó de las manos de Eli, ahora su banda le estaba apuntando a los oficiales con sus Lanzadoras cargadas.

– "Así que hay más de esas… Confirmado, son armas." – Comentó el oficial en jefe, pero de inmediato enmudeció cuando Eli cargó su Lanzadora y le apuntó con esta. – "¿Tú tienes un arma? ¿Sabes cuantas reglas has roto en este momento, jovencito?" –

– "Sé que no he roto ninguna porque ustedes ya no están en territorio Canadiense, ustedes son los que han violado un montón de reglas de este lugar, no deberían estar aquí." – Respondió el Shane, ya no había posibilidad de ir con formalidades, si la policía lo iba a arrestar, tenía que ponerse firme de una vez. – "Esto ya no es Canadá, es BajoTerra, así que tienen que irse." –

– "¿BajoTerra? ¡Este lugar está debajo de Canadá! ¡Es Canadá! Bajo esas condiciones… ¿Quién eres tú para decirnos que hacer?" – Le preguntó esta vez otro subordinado de la policía. – "Te sugiero que bajes tu arma, jovencito, te superamos en número, están rodeados, y como bien sabes, estamos autorizados a disparar si no dejas de apuntarnos." -

– "Si fuera usted yo no diría lo mismo, oficial." – Respondió el Shane apuntándole firmemente con su Lanzadora, no se parecía en nada, a la descripción que tenía el oficial de la personalidad del muchacho, esto sorprendió al jefe del equipo de exploración.

Sierra gruño con enfado en el tubo de la Lanzadora de Eli, esa gente no le daba buena espina ni a ella, ni al resto de las babosas, aunque su Lanzador le pidió con gran amabilidad que se calmara.

\- ¡Ahora Rey! – Gritó Trixie por el comunicador, llamando la atención de la gente de la superficie que le apuntaron más a ella con sus armas.

En cuanto la peli-roja gritó esto, el subordinado lo tradujo a su jefe, que de inmediato hizo que se acercaran de forma más amenazante a la banda, afortunadamente, el Rey llegó a tiempo con refuerzos que superaron en número a los policías de Canadá, refuerzos numerosos, Lanzadores de toda complexión y razas con un numeroso arsenal de babosas, apuntando a cada ser uniformado y equipado que vieran apuntando a la banda de Shane.

– Más vale que bajen sus armas. – Ordenó el Rey de las Lanzadoras mientras él y sus compañeros cargaban sus armas con babosas, ya sean Demoledoras, o Granadas, cualquiera que fuera letal para los misteriosos invasores.

La cara de los policías no tenía precio, los rostros pálidos del equipo de exploración delataban el terror ante el posible tiroteo que podría formarse y en el que estarían en clara desventaja, no cabían en su propia sorpresa en el como la balanza había sido inclinada en su contra tan rápido, sabían que un movimiento en falso significaría desatar el caos.

– Tradúcele eso. – Le dijo el Shane al subordinado que hablaba Español, este frunció el ceño, pero igual lo hizo. – Baja esa cámara. – Y así lo hizo. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -

\- ... Mason. – Respondió el policía Canadiense.

\- ¿Hablas Español? – Preguntó el Rey de las Lanzadoras. - ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Respondan rápido. –

El policía Canadiense observó detenidamente al Lanzador que dijo las palabras que Eli le ordenó traducir, sus ojos se agrandaron. - ¿Ustedes están aliados con un Rey? – Preguntó Mason sorprendido, el agarre en su cámara y su arma tembló. - ¿Qué eres aquí, Eli? – Volvió a preguntar intrigado y arqueando una ceja.

– Digamos que nosotros somos… Algo así como… - Kord pretendió no acordarse del tema, mirando hacia todos lados con una cara tonta, sin embargo, luego de hacer eso, miró a Mason con un rostro severo. – La ley de este lugar. – Dijo con voz grave que hizo estremecer al pobre policía.

Y no solo lo hizo estremecer, los ojos del agente de la ley Canadiense se abrieron un poco más por la impresión por no haberse esperado una respuesta como esa. – "Jefe, tenemos que bajar las armas…" – Le susurró a su superior.

– "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" – Preguntó el susodicho.

– "Aparentemente, Eli Shane y su… Banda, me acaban de decir que son como la ley en este mundo." – Le respondió el subordinado Mason.

Su jefe le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. – "¿Perdón? ¡¿Cómo que la ley de este lugar?!" – Le preguntó sorprendido, olvidando que estaban rodeados por nativos subterráneos. – "¡Nosotros somos la ley!" –

– "En Canadá… No en BajoTerra" – Respondió Eli con tono severo. – "Ahora, bajen sus armas…" – Comenzó. – "… O daré la orden de que abran fuego." – Amenazó.

– Eli Shane ¡Estás rompiendo muchas reglas en este momento! – Le dijo Mason indignado porque jamás se había visto un caso en donde niños armados estuvieran dando órdenes a la policía, caso que ahora se veía, y se sentía realmente humillado al respecto.

– No está rompiendo ninguna, ahora bajen las armas. – Esta vez habló Trixie ya harta de la insistencia de los de la superficie de que ellos eran la ley.

El policía usado de traductor suspiró con pesadez. - "Jefe, por favor, de la orden." – Pidió Mason al oficial al mando.

\- "¿Qué?" – Preguntó este. – "¿Estás de broma? ¡Por favor! ¡Es un niño!" -

– "Un niño que una alta influencia en este mundo, por lo que parece." – Respondió Mason otra vez. – "No me gusta la opción, para nada, pero tenemos que obedecer, señor." – Reiteró.

El policía Canadiense al mando de la investigación no deseaba dar esa orden, la misión en la que estaban era demasiado importante, y no podían parar ahora, por lo que, miró a todos lados, analizando la situación, tratando de hallar una posibilidad de que él y sus hombres y mujeres pudieran salir victoriosos de allí.

Lo que vio no fue nada prometedor; Hombres y mujeres, humanos y también de los que parecían ser de dos tipos diferentes de criaturas humanoides, unas altas, de piel azul, con una increíble masa muscular que daría envidia hasta al mejor fisiculturista del mundo, similar al muchacho musculoso de piel azul y casco con cuerno que estaba al lado de Eli Shane, y otras más pequeñas que los humanos mismos, de piel violácea, no tan adorables, con cierta similitud con los topos, similares al pequeño ser morado que muchos de sus agentes ignoraban, ambas especies con la suficiente inteligencia para sostener esas armas que parecían ser comunes de ese mundo, cargadas con las mismas adorables criaturitas que vieron en el video y a saber cuál era la razón por la que estos seres subterráneos las usaban como arsenal para su armamento, y ser conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo, los superaban en número.

Y para rematar, estaban rodeados.

El jefe suspiró con resignación, viendo que, no tenía oportunidad alguna en contra de Eli Shane y los que parecían ser su ejército, miró al Shane, a la Sting, al Zane y al GermiTopo con el ceño fruncido mostrando su rabia y frustración en sus ojos, sentía un deseo de jalar el gatillo, pero eso significaría que se abriría fuego, lo que significaría bajas, no quería comprometer a su equipo, y no quería ningún muerto en esa misión, tampoco quería comportarse de manera poco profesional en una misión tan importante como esa. – "Gracias por la recomendación, Mason." – Le agradeció a su subordinado, con voz suave, eso no había sido falso, como agradecía haber traído al joven, que, aunque llevara menos de un año trabajando para la policía, les había sido de mucha ayuda, ya que no se esperaban que bajo tierra hablaran Español, y no Inglés, u otro idioma nativo de la tal "BajoTerra". – "Bajen las armas." – Ordenó a los policías, quienes le miraron sorprendidos por tal orden. – "¿No me escucharon? ¡He dicho que bajen las armas!" –

Eli suspiró aliviado, cuando vio que los policías obedecer la orden de su jefe, bajando lentamente sus armas, garantizando que allí no habría que abrirse fuego, el plan no había salido como hubiera querido, incluso Burpy miraba a Eli con preocupación, Eli hubiera querido que todo se resolviera con un dialogo y una negociación, que los policías hubieran visto fascinados a Kord y a Pronto, y a las babosas mismas, y que se hubiera formado una conversación pacifica con las autoridades Canadienses y globales acerca de los mundos subterráneos, todo resolviéndose sin lastimar a nadie.

No salió así, pero Eli no era tonto y antes de encaminarse al campamento, en los minutos que platicaron con el Rey antes de irse a ese campamento, le había pedido a Trixie que llamara a los refuerzos si veía que la situación se escapaba de sus manos, y también le había avisado al Rey que esperara o la orden de Trixie, o que ellos regresaran con el jefe del equipo de exploración, tuvo que ser lo primero para inclinar la balanza a su favor. _Desafortunadamente._

– Ya, bajamos nuestras armas… ¿Contento? – Preguntó Mason con enfado hacia el Shane.

– No aún. – Si quería mantener bajo control a la policía Canadiense, tenía que mantenerse firme y no mostrar ninguna inseguridad (Por Dios, para él era tan raro siquiera pensar que le estaba dando órdenes a la policía de Canadá). – "Primero, quiero que nos cedan todas sus armas." – Volvió a ordenar.

– "¡¿Qué?!" – Preguntó el oficial en jefe. – "No haremos eso, Eli." –

El moreno frunció el ceño y miro con severidad al agente de la ley Canadiense. – "La amenaza sigue en pie." – Fue lo único que le dijo. – "Obedezca. Ya." – Sostuvo con firmeza su Lanzadora, mientras sus babosas gruñían enojadas.

Con resignación, el jefe dio la orden de literalmente soltar las armas, sus subordinados así lo hicieron, igual que su superior. – "¿Qué más necesitas?" – Preguntó con sarcasmo el jefe policiaco.

– "Tu nombre, y el de todos y cada uno de los presentes." – Respondió Eli aún severo. – "¡Quiero que todos y cada uno de ustedes ponga sus manos arriba!" – Gritó dando una orden a los de la superficie, estaba nervioso por dentro, pero se mantenía firme por fuera, no se podía creer que estuviera envuelto en algo así, aunque tampoco era que le gustara...

* * *

 **Bonus**

 **¿Cuál cobertura?**

\- Oye, Junjie. -

\- ¿Si, Cheng-Gong? -

\- ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que no tenías la tecnología para la cobertura entre BajoTerra y las Cavernas del Este? -

\- Si... -

\- ¿Cómo pudiste responder la llamada de ese empresario entonces? -

\- Déjame decirte que no sé. -

* * *

\- "Cuando el diálogo aparezca así, es porque la persona está hablando en otro idioma que no es español, sin embargo, no es su lengua materna." -

 ** _Un placer volver a escribir para ustedes, mis amores._**

 ** _Pensaba publicar este capítulo antes, si embargo, la súbita muerte de un portátil (con velorio y funeral incluido) hizo que la actualización del fic fuera imposible hasta ahora._**

 ** _Es algo incómodo pedirlo, pero me gustaría que este fic se hiciera conocido y el estado del Fanfiction no es el más prometedor de todos, por lo que estoy pensando publicar en Wattpad, o en alguna página donde los lectores sean más activos, dependerá del tiempo._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**

 ** _\- Yenapa. -_**

 ** _PD: No sé que ocurrió con el documeto la primera vez que lo publiqué, para que hubiese aparecido así .-._**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

\- " _ **Expuesto" –**_

* * *

 _ **\- Territorio del Clan Sombra, Cavernas del Este, 11:06 am –**_

Reaparecieron en el mismo lugar del que partieron, Junjie y Cheng-Gong notaron los signos de cansancio que el Alfa dejaba ver, el viaje claramente había costado demasiada energía, y el líder del Clan Sombra debía recuperarse.

– Lamento haberlo forzado a hacer esto. – Se disculpó el Protector con el ceño fruncido por culpa de su culpabilidad, no obstante, el líder del antiguo Clan negó con su cabeza, sus piernas debilitadas estuvieron a punto de caer al suelo de no ser porque Junjie reaccionó rápido y lo atrapó, Cheng-Gong tuvo las intenciones, pero no fue tan rápido.

\- _**"Advertir al Protector de BajoTerra era necesario, Hijo de Lanjua, pues los Guardianes de las Cavernas siempre deben estar listos para este tipo de amenazas."**_ – Le respondió la criatura, mientras hacía lo posible para permanecer de pie. – _**"No hay que disculparse por nada"**_ -

Cheng-Gong observaba al líder de la que consideraba tan extraña tribu, no podía evitar sentirse culpable al ver los resultados de su reunión con los aliados de su primo, las extremidades del Alfa estaban temblando como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer por la falta de energías, sino fuera porque su primo le sostenía. - Él va a estar bien, ¿cierto? – Preguntó cauteloso, arqueó una ceja, inclinándose un poco hacía adelante, y bajando su tono de voz.

Junjie sonrió un poco comprensivo, al tiempo que unos Omegas del Clan Sombra llegaron teletransportándose, acudiendo inmediatamente a ayudar a su Alfa, permitiéndole a Junjie soltarlo. – Si, él estará bien, solo necesita reposo... Pero nosotros, tenemos que regresar a la Casa Lanjua. – Dijo al tiempo que las 3 criaturas desaparecieran en las sombras, la Meca-Bestia de Junjie seguía justo en el lugar donde la dejó.

* * *

 **\- La Casa Lanjua, Caverna Flor de Primavera, Cavernas del Este, 11:40 am. –**

Habían sido llamados al despacho del heredero, o mejor dicho, Lian había sido llamada, pero ella y un muy agotado Swick seguían caminando directamente hacia el lugar acordado. – ¿No hay un camino más corto al despacho del torpe de Junjie? – Preguntó el castaño con la respiración un poco agitada.

– Lo estamos usando, Swick. – Respondió imperturbable la Sifu, el ex-Oficial detuvo su paso atónito, con los ojos abiertos como platos y con una ceja arqueada ante la información recibida, Lian se detuvo también y contuvo la risa ante la reacción del menor.

El castaño obviamente frunció su ceño y no tardó en quejarse. - ¡¿Es una broma, tor-?! – Swick no terminó de espetar, se interrumpió y calló en cuanto Lian se giró para mirar con un rostro duro, el castaño se dio cuenta de inmediato de que insultar a la maestra del Protector no era una buena idea.

La Maestra relajó su semblante. – No, no es una broma, Swick, ahora sigamos caminando. – Respondió con calma la Ama Lanjua para reanudar el paso, Swick tuvo que hacerlo también para no quedarse atrás.

El ex-Oficial mantuvo su mirada fija en Lian para no perderse en la tan enorme y laberíntica edificación, y por cómo iban las cosas, Swick suponía que iba a frecuentar la Casa Lanjua durante un largo, largo tiempo.

Luego de que Junjie acordara irse a "BajoTerra" con el Clan Sombra, tuvo que mostrarle a Swick como salir de la Casa Lanjua y llegar a la Caverna Flor de Primavera (porque el Alfa del Clan Sombra no lo iba a llevar de regreso), y es por eso mismo, que Lanjua Lian ha concluido que es MUY peligroso que Swick ande suelto por ahí, conociendo la ubicación del hogar de la poderosa familia... Por lo que ha hecho que Swick se mantenga cerca de los Lanjua y del Protector, hasta que la Ama de la familia considere que pueden confiar en el ex-Oficial.

… Y teniendo en cuenta lo silenciosos, lo fríos y estrictos que eran los Lanjua, Swick no sabía si podría soportar la incomodidad, hasta que la Sifu confíe en él, no sabe ni como rayos Junjie se aguanta a su Sifu todos los días.

Para fortuna del Lanzador, llegaron por fin al despacho del Protector, aunque la escena que vieron no fue prometedora: Un derrotado Junjie sentado en su escritorio, rechazaba el vaso de agua que un incómodo Cheng-Gong le ofrecía.

Swick caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó para descansar de tan larga caminata, luego se cruzó de brazos. - … ¿Entonces? – Preguntó. - ¿Cómo les fue, torpes?, ¿qué dijo Eli? – Notó que Lian se sentó a su lado.

Junjie se quitó las manos de la cara y dejó que su Maestra y amigo vieran su rostro. – Se va a poner feo en BajoTerra. – Respondió Junjie con tonó cansado, Joo-Joo, que había vuelto a su hombro antes de que el Alfa se fuera, miró a sus compañeras del arsenal que tenían la misma mirada de intranquilidad que la Infierno.

– Esperemos que tus amigos puedan manejarlo entonces. – Dijo Lian mirando al Protector. – Ahora que la superficie ha descubierto a BajoTerra, Eli como su Protector tiene que moverse con la mayor cautela posible. –

– Un movimiento en falso y comprometerá a sus Cavernas… - Completó Junjie el comentario de su maestra. – Solo espero que sepa actuar con prudencia… Eli es joven, inexperto, usa tácticas muy poco convencionales… Me preocupa, sí, pero sé que es capaz de salir de situaciones complicadas, ojalá esta no sea la excepción. -

\- ¿Y si lo es? – Preguntó de nuevo el castaño.

– Entonces hay que tener un plan para cuando eso pase. – Respondió el anciano entrando a la sala, el sacerdote de la superficie.

Junjie tomó una gran cantidad de aire antes de comenzar a hablar. – Ahora que BajoTerra ya no es un secreto para la superficie, debemos preocuparnos por China, ellos no deben descubrir las Cavernas del Este de ninguna manera. – Comenzó.

– Eso es cierto, pero Wen Long, ya todo el planeta sabe que BajoTerra existe, apenas puedo mantener calmados a los Lanjua en la superficie y te apuesto lo que quieras a que el gobierno de China ya se puso manos a la obra, ¿qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Cheng-Gong mirando a su primo segundo fijamente.

– Tendremos que retrasar las investigaciones como sea posible. – Murmuró Junjie, colocando 2 dedos sobre su barbilla, mirando hacia la madera de su escritorio y frunciendo su ceño pensativo. - Cheng-Gong, necesito que hagas demorar todo tipo de actividad que tenga que ver con esto en _Zhongnanhai,_ pon obstáculos financieros, evita que gente con estas ideas lleguen a tener influencia, deshazte de cualquier cosa que haga sospechar de la existencia de las Cavernas del Este, ¿puedo contar contigo? –

El Lanjua de la superficie miro al heredero de la familia completamente sorprendido por su orden, y con razones, puede que sean poderosos en la superficie, pero aun teniendo un ojo sobre China, aún con todas sus influencias, hacer ese tipo de movimientos era muy arriesgado, pues si Cheng-Gong hacía un mal cálculo podría terminar comprometiéndolos a todos, el gobierno Chino era muy precavido y revisaba bajo la mesa por cualquier posible movimiento, si hacían esto mal, podrían terminar sacando a la luz la verdadera naturaleza de la Familia Lanjua.

Pero Cheng-Gong sabía que ese no era un plan para erradicar las esperanzas de China, solo era plan para garantizarle a las Cavernas del Este tiempo para prepararse para lo que venía.

– Cheng-Gong… - Lian lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – Si algo sale mal, si sospechan que estamos involucrados, puedes detenerte de inmediato, mantener todo en secreto es la prioridad, nadie va a echarte la culpa. – Junjie asintió con la cabeza apoyando a su Sifu.

Swick, por muchas ganas que tuviera de interferir, sabía que debía permanecer callado, pues apenas entendía que estaba sucediendo y una intervención suya no era recomendable, vio como Cheng-Gong asentía con su cabeza, para luego con el anciano dar una reverencia y retirarse del despacho, no sabía a donde se dirigían.

* * *

 _ **\- Exterior del Campamento Subterráneo de la Policía, Caverna Gateway, BajoTerra, 2:00 am –**_

Eli veía la impresión en los ojos de los policías, estos no creían en el problema en el que ahora estaban envueltos, hasta hace poco, ellos representaban la autoridad, y ahora eran meros… "Rehenes"

– "¿No me oyeron?" – Preguntó impaciente, no era por la falta de obediencia por parte de la policía, era porque estos le estaban mirando solo a ÉL, podía sentir a cada uno de ellos estudiándolo pies a cabeza, o como si trataran de mirar su alma a través de sus ojos, le hacía respirar un poco más agitado, sintiendo un temblor en su cuerpo que se esforzaba por ocultar. – "¡Rápido!" – Insistió.

– "¡No podemos hacer eso!" – Insistió el policía. – "¡Es información confidencial!, ¡especialmente para ti!" – Dijo Mason mirando severo al Shane.

El mencionado sabía que, si seguía permitiendo esa clase de conducta de la policía, estos encontrarían una forma de sacarle ventaja, así que avanzó un paso sin bajar su Lanzadora, Mason abrió un poco los ojos al ver a la babosa del Protector cargada y mirándole con rabia. – "No recuerdo que los retenidos puedan hablarle así captores" – Comenzó, hablando con firmeza. – "¿O acaso quieren que abramos fuego?" – Amenazó, no obtuvo respuesta de ningún oficial. - "Voy a contar hasta 3, y si no veo que se mueven, daré la orden de que disparen." – No podía dar cabida a la flexibilidad, al menos no hasta que las cosas se calmaran. – "1" – Comenzó, vio que el lenguaje corporal de los policías comenzaba a cambiar y mostraban más miedo del que debían demostrarle. – "2" – Eli fingió que estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, esto, provocó una reacción en cadena de sus aliados, quienes se prepararon para disparar. – "Tre-…" –

– "¡Bien!, ¡bien!, ¡lo haremos!" – Dijo el policía en jefe, cediendo a la presión, miró a dos de sus compatriotas y con un tono autoritario les dijo. – "Vayan, hagan lo que dice." – Aunque sus subordinados le obedecieron, se mostraron bastante sorprendidos por su orden. – "Ahora bajen sus armas." – Ordenó el hombre.

– "¿Cómo sabremos que seguirán cumpliendo aún si lo hiciéramos?" – Preguntó Eli seriamente, y aun apuntando, pero su brazo se estaba cansando, así que lo cambio a su otro brazo.

– "¿Es que tú no confías en tus compatriotas?" –

– "Ustedes jamás fueron mis compatriotas." – Respondió el Shane, aún con seriedad. – "Dejé de ser un Canadiense desde que bajé a las Cavernas. –

– ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?, no lo entiendo, Eli, ¿por qué dejarías esa vida para venir aquí?, ¡tú eres solo un niño!, ¡si no puedes sobrevivir allá arriba, tampoco lo harás aquí abajo! – Replicó el policía de la superficie con otra pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué Eli no podría sobrevivir allá arriba? – Intervino Pronto, sintiendo que con todo lo que sus amigos y él habían vivido desde que se conocieron, era un insulto que aquel hombre dijera tal falacia. – Eli es el Protector de BajoTerra, y seguramente, él ha enfrentado y salido victorioso más veces de las que tú has podido. -

Esto hizo a Mason arquear su otra ceja sorprendido. - ¿Protector? – Preguntó el policía, confundido ante la nueva información que recibía, su jefe, aunque no entendía el idioma en el que hablaban, se dio cuenta de la similitud de la palabra con una que utilizaban en inglés. - ¿" Proteges" ?, ¿eres como un policía?, ¿no eres muy joven para eso, niño? –

Eli estuvo a punto de responderse, sin embargo, Pronto prosiguió. - ¡Ja!, ¡eso mismo decía todo el mundo!, nadie creía que era hijo de Will Shane, ¡pero les demostró lo contrario!, ¡y resultó siendo un Protector digno de ser el sucesor de su padre! – El Topoide hubiera seguido defendiendo el nombre de Eli, sin embargo, este le cubrió la boca con la otra mano para evitar que su amigo revelara más detalles.

Mason se quedó callado y pensativo con lo que había escuchado, se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos que le dijeran que Eli defendiera todo ese lugar, y era otra de las tantas veces en las que el nombre de Will Shane llegaba a sus oídos, quería decirle todo a su jefe, pero no era el momento, ni el lugar. – "Mason."- Hablando del Rey de Roma, su jefe le llamó en voz baja. – "Escuché algo parecido a la palabra " _Protector",_ ¿qué te dijeron?" – Preguntó.

– "Jefe… Esto es muy interesante, pero tenemos que hablar de ello más tarde." –

Parece que las cosas se habían calmado entre los subterráneos, los policías ya podían imaginárselos dejándoles de apuntar, si no fuera por el que parecía un Rey, que se acercaba a ellos con suma tranquilidad, como si ya hubieran ganado la pelea, aunque se veía cansado. – Bien, parece que tienen controlada la situación, chicos. – Comentó el Rey de las Lanzadoras, aunque solo Mason pudo entenderle.

Eli se acercó al Rey. – Si… Pero esta gente tiene que estar altamente vigilada. – Le susurró al hombre, así Mason no le escucharía, ni le entendería. – Necesito que vayan a confiscar las armas de estas personas y revisen dentro del campamento por si tienen más. – Le pidió al Lanzador local, quién miró sorprendido a Eli.

– Entiendo perfectamente esa parte, pero… Ellos no tienen Lanzadoras, Eli. – Respondió el subterráneo, bastante confundido. – Tampoco tienen babosas. -

– No, pero tienen otro tipo de armas que requieren otro tipo de munición, Rey, no te preocupes, yo les ayudaré en esa parte. – Dicho esto, Eli miró a los policías. – "Vamos a confiscar sus armas, y los mantendremos vigilados por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado. "– Se sentía demasiado raro usando ese vocabulario. – "No intenten nada." – Advirtió para bajar su arma, el Rey sus aliados avanzaron y la banda les imitó al tiempo que se acercaban a su líder.

Eli al ver a su amigo guardó su arma, Kord no podía evitar ver el cansancio en la cara del Shane, sabía que el más afectado de todos los presentes era su líder. - ¿Eli? – Le llamó, sacando al Shane de sus pensamientos. – No te vez bien. – No quería que su amigo pasara por todo aquello solo, iba por lo menos a tratar de animarlo.

– Kord tiene razón Eli, estás frustrado. – Agregó Trixie cruzada de brazos. – Lo sabemos. –

El Shane suspiró bajando la mirada. – Lo sé, solo… Yo no quería que nada de esto pasara. – Explicó el Shane. – Yo quería ir por la vía pacífica… Pero no funcionó… - Confesó bajando sus hombros y suspirando con desanimo.

– No me sorprende que nada de esto haya funcionado. – Comentó Trixie cruzándose de brazos con el ceño levemente fruncido. – Estas personas no me producen confianza... No después de la impresión que me dieron. – Era honesta, Trixie ya no se fiaba en la gente de la superficie, por mucho que la curiosidad le carcomía, y estaba llena de preguntas, gracias al comportamiento de estas personas, la peli-roja iba a vigilarlos constantemente, para impedir que incidentes como estos vuelvan a suceder.

– Trixie. – Le llamó Eli.

\- ¿Si? –

El Shane hizo silencio por unos segundos, con rostro serio, Trixie, a juzgar por lo tenso que el moreno se había puesto, asumía que estaba pensando en las consecuencias de lo que diría, pero eso no detuvo al líder de la banda para hablar. - ¿Quieres documentar esto para Babosa-Net? –

Aquella pregunta la sorprendió, ya que Eli le había dicho que BajoTerra no debía saber de la superficie, y ahora le estaba pidiendo que revelara el secreto que su familia había ocultado por generaciones, en lo primero que la Camarógrafa pensó fue en su propia tranquilidad, y en la de Kord y Pronto al ver que lo que antes creyeron un cuento de hadas resultó ser cierto… Pero, ¿y el resto de los BajoTerráneos?, ¿cómo reaccionarían?, ¿creerían lo que vieran en semejante documental?

No solo le preocupaba que los subterráneos creyeran el documental, a Trixie también le preocupaba esa gente que está obsesionada con subir al Mundo Ardiente, Gar Revelle es un gran ejemplo de eso: ¿Qué sucedería si se enterara de que la superficie es real?, ¿qué haría?

Tenía una obsesión tan preocupante de ir a ver que había encima suyo que estuvo a punto de quitar a la banda del camino para lograrlo, puede que ya no lo hayan vuelto a ver después de haber destruido ese diario Shane, sin embargo, puede que Revelle haga su "Regreso triunfal" tras descubrir que había pasado en la Caverna Gateway. Ese era otro problema que aumentaba la intranquilidad de Trixie.

Ladeó un poco su cabeza, mirando al peli-azul a los ojos. - … ¿Tú quieres que lo documente? – Preguntó la Sting en respuesta, no rechazó la pregunta de Eli, pero eso tampoco fue un sí.

– Te hice la pregunta, solo que, no sé si quiero que eso pase… - Respondió Eli de la misma forma en la que ella le preguntó; Titubeando.

Trixie comprendía el motivo del peli-azul de preguntarle eso, ahora que la superficie había bajado a BajoTerra, visto e interactuado con seres de BajoTerra, es imposible que las demás Cavernas no estén involucradas luego, al no saber absolutamente nada de lo que ocurre, el rumor pasara de la Caverna Gateway a otra Caverna, y de esa Caverna a otra Caverna, hasta que toda BajoTerra terminara enterándose con documental o no, pero Trixie sabía que los subterráneos podrían tener todo tipo de reacciones ante tal noticia, algunos creerían que no es más que una falacia, otros lo creerían y querrían ir al lugar de los hechos y otros sencillamente entrarían en pánico por la situación nunca antes vista.

Los medios de comunicación también eran otro problema, los reporteros irían a cualquier lugar que esté involucrado con el Mundo Ardiente para poder sacar el reportaje perfecto y tener la mayor cantidad de audiencia posible.

Tomado en cuenta todas estas posibilidades Trixie llega a una conclusión; Se formaría un alboroto muy grande, razón por la cual, si lo documentaba, quizás la sorpresa no sería tan grande y el alboroto sería menor, podrían calmar a las masas antes de que se formara el desastre.

No era la mejor de las movidas, era arriesgada, pero era inteligente, tan típico de Eli, a pesar de ello, contaba con un sabor tan diferente al usual de sus planes, eso era debido a que el Shane no lucía tan confiado como siempre acostumbra a lucir cuando los propone o cuando los lleva a cabo.

Quisiera decirle a Eli que sí, tampoco le faltaban las ganas de grabar a los seres del Mundo Ardiente y a sus extrañas máquinas, pero tenía que pensar con sensatez, y entender que ahora estaba metida en una complicada situación en donde como dijo Eli, la magia de las Cavernas podría terminar pendiendo de un hilo.

Una parte de ella le decía que sería una locura hacerlo, la otra parte, en cambio, le insistía a gritos que sacara su cámara.

– No estoy segura. – Fue lo único que respondió la Sting con voz baja y seriedad, como debía de actuar en ese problema que tenía en frente.

Hubieran continuado con su dialogo, pero vieron al Rey de las Lanzadoras caminar hacia la banda una vez más, mirando a cada uno con el ceño fruncido y cierto nerviosismo, miro hacia atrás por un momento, luego volvió a mirar al frente, la banda de Shane veía la confusión en su mirar. – Eli, ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que nos ayudarías a identificar las armas? – Preguntó el Rey.

El Shane disimuladamente tragó saliva. – Puuees, sí. – Respondió.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es un arma y que no lo es? –

El corazón de Eli casi se sale de su pecho al oír esta pregunta.

Sabía que tarde o temprano iban a preguntarle eso, ¿cómo no podrían?, esta gente venía de un lugar ficticio para los subterráneos, sin embargo, el Shane literalmente había dicho que sabía cómo identificar las armas de esa gente de la que nadie sabía de dónde venían, sería ilógico que no se lo hayan preguntado.

Si no respondía, el Rey podría llegar a la conclusión de que en realidad mintió y no sabía lo que hacía, perdería la fe de los subterráneos presentes en ese caso, además, si alguien en las Cavernas entendiera el Inglés además de él y Junjie quizás podría comunicase con los de arriba que estaban en BajoTerra y tarde o temprano, la gente se acabaría enterando de quién era el oji-azul en realidad.

Y aún si Eli mintiera, respondiendo que estudiaba desde hace tiempo ese tipo de armas (como estaba tentado a responder), sabía que el Rey podría preguntarle como obtuvo tal información en sus "Estudios", por lo que Eli tendría que inventarse otra excusa de la nada, cosa en la que incluso él sabía que carecía de habilidad.

Eso dejaba a Eli con una sola y riesgosa opción.

– Rey… - Eli le miró, el Rey de las Lanzadoras se sorprendió al ver a los ojos al Protector, en ellos había una seriedad y una preocupación que no había visto ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaban a Blakk, o a los Maroders del Dark Slinger. – ¿Notaste que estas personas hablaban un idioma diferente al nuestro? –

– Si… -

\- Notaste que yo hablaba ese mismo idioma, ¿No? –

– Si, pero, eso no responde a mi pregunta. –

El peli-azul sonrió suavemente, luego habló. – Rey… Yo vengo del mismo lugar del que ellos vinieron. – Confesó.

A Trixie, a Kord, y a Pronto les sorprendió que Eli le dijera eso al Rey, ¿no que la superficie debía de ser un secreto?, miraron al Shane con sorpresa y este les dedico otra suave sonrisa, una sonrisa que no tenía sentido en ese momento.

Vio cómo su aliado arqueaba una ceja. - ¿De la misma Caverna lejana?... Y hablando de eso, tu nunca dijiste cual era el nombre de esa Caverna. – Para el Rey, esa información era sorprendente, si Eli venía del mismo lugar que estas personas, era lógico que el Shane supiera que tipo de armas usaban estas personas, pero algo no cuadraba... – Espera… Si vienes de la misma Caverna, entonces… ¿Por qué estas personas no usan babosas?, ¿tú Caverna natal no tienen babosas?, ¿cómo se sustenta entonces?, Eli… ¿cómo es que tu Caverna-…? –

– Rey, yo no vengo de una Caverna. –

\- ¿Qué no vienes de una Caverna, Eli? ¿cómo es eso posible?, todo esto mundo es de Cavernas. – El Rey pensó que el oji-azul le estaba jugando una broma, broma que pensó rápidamente arruinar con su argumento, pero la mirada de Eli le indico que no estaba bromeando. - … Pero… Si no vienes de una Caverna… Entonces… ¿De dónde vienes? -

El Zane, la Sting y el GemiTopo, miraron a Eli sin decir absolutamente nada, no podían interferir, Eli lo iba a confesar.

-… ¿Eli? – Volvió a preguntar el rubio, cuando se dio cuenta de que su aliado se había quedado en silencio.

–… De la superficie. – Respondió el Shane, bajando un poco su mirada y casi susurrando.

\- ¿De la qué? –

– Rey, los Shane no venimos de ninguna Caverna, te mentí, le mentí a todo el mundo. – Comenzó Eli, alzando su cara para ver a su amigo a los ojos con la expresión más seria que pudo poner, el Rey de las Lanzadoras arqueó una ceja, confundido. – Vengo de la superficie, o como aquí la llaman… _**El Mundo Ardiente**_. -

Los ojos del aliado de la banda se abrieron hasta más no poder, incrédulo. - ¡¿QUÉ?! –

El control de las expresiones de Eli se desplomó en cuanto su aliado habló tan alto, los policías y algunos subterráneos miraron confundidos a la dirección de donde provino el grito. - ¡Baja la voz! – Rogó el Shane alarmado, el Rey respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse, el Protector tuvo que inventar una excusa para que bajaran la guardia, para luego centrarse en el rubio otra vez.

\- ¿Tú… Tú vienes del Mundo Ardiente? – El Rey de las Lanzadoras con voz baja, señaló a Eli con su dedo índice, estupefacto.

No podía creerlo.

… _Pero_ , por muy increíble que suene, la confesión de Eli, tenía cierto sentido con lo que acababa de pasar: Eli hablaba el MISMO idioma que estas personas extrañas, Eli sabía que era un arma y que no lo era, Eli sabía cómo tratar a estas personas, e incluso había declarado que venía del mismo lugar del que venían estas personas.

Además de eso, estas personas veían a las babosas como algo totalmente nuevo, como algo que jamás había visto en sus vidas, eso hacía que el Rey pensara que el lugar de donde venían no había ni una sola babosa, entonces, si vinieran de una Caverna, pues ese Caverna debía de ser horrible, porque no habría ni una sola babosa que brindara su energía a la Caverna, es decir, la situación ecológica de la Caverna sería muy, MUY preocupante.

Entonces, Eli le dijo que él y esas personas venían de un lugar en donde según él, no había ni una babosa, y las babosas en las Cavernas eran importantísimas, un mundo que no requería de babosas era algo inimaginable para él y para su gente.

Inimaginable, _como el Mundo Ardiente._

Solo pudo mirar a Eli con una gran estupefacción _. Le creía._

– Espera, Eli, por favor, solo… Espera… - Aunque Eli no haya dicho nada que tuviera que ser interrumpido, guardó silencio, el Rey seguía respirando hondo, tratando de mantener la voz baja mientras procesaba la información que acababa de recibir. - … Si el Mundo Ardiente es _real_ … Entonces… ¿Por qué lo ocultas?, ¿cómo es que nadie lo sabe? –

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del Shane. – Porque BajoTerra y el Mundo Ardiente no deben mezclarse nunca, Rey, créeme... El Doctor Blakk o el Dark Slinger, no serán nada a comparación de esta gente, los de mi mundo si serían capaces de hacerle un gran daño a BajoTerra. –

\- ¡¿Esta gente es mala?! –

– No, hasta que demuestren lo contrario. –

* * *

 _ **\- Carpa Principal, Campamento Subterráneo de la Policía, Caverna Gateway, BajoTerra, 2:40 am –**_

El oficial en jefe, y su subordinado, Mason, pudieron finalmente entrar al interior de la carpa, luego de un largo tiempo de revisión de parte de los subterráneos, pudieron relajarse un poco al tener algo de tranquilidad, pero ese no era un alivio total, estaban desarmados y eran rehenes de seres desconocidos en un mundo desconocido.

– "Esto es mi culpa…" – Admitió el hombre mientras bajaba un poco la mirada, avergonzado por sus decisiones y su desempeño en la misión.

– "Jefe, no había otra opción. No fue culpa suya, por el contrario, de no haber sido por lo que eligió, quizás ya hubiera mucha gente muerta aquí" – Mason le replicó enseguida a su jefe, pues fue él quien le salvó el pellejo a todos los hombres y mujeres envueltos en este desastre, que ese hombre dijera que estaban jodidos por culpa suya era un insulto.

El policía le miró con una triste sonrisa. – "Gracias…" – Respondió, para luego ponerse serio otra vez. – "Pero vayamos al grano, escuché algo parecido a la palabra " _Protector",_ también escuché " _Will Shane",_ ¿qué sucede?, ¿qué te dijeron?" – Preguntó.

Mason también se puso serio. – "Eli Shane si es la ley de este mundo." – Comenzó, tratando de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza.

– "¿Quieres decir que es como un policía?" –

– "Si y no, aquí lo llaman el " _Protector de BajoTerra"."_ – Mason hizo comillas con sus dedos al mencionar lo último, el oficial en jefe lo escuchaba atentamente. – "No solo eso, volví a escuchar el nombre " _Will Shane"_ , por lo que me dijeron, parece que Eli _heredó_ el cargo de Protector de su padre." –

– "Lo que significa que Will Shane también fue un "Protector" de este lugar, eso explicaría que desapareciera tantas veces." – El jefe puso una mano sobre su barbilla y dio unos cuantos pasos mientras hablaba, pensativo. – "Venía a ejercer el cargo y regresaba para cuidar a su familia." – Supuso, teniendo en cuenta la información que tenía. – "¿Te dijeron algo sobre el paradero de su padre?" – Apuntó a Mason con su dedo índice izquierdo cuando se lo preguntó.

– "No, señor. Eli calló a su amigo antes de que me dijera algo más." –

\- "Niño listo…"- Gruñó el oficial en jefe, el adolescente había resultado completamente distinto a como lo describieron sus conocidos en la superficie, en vez de encontrarse con un joven novato que le temiera a la autoridad, se había encontrado con un joven con una gran cantidad de influencias, y siendo una autoridad de igual calibre o incluso mayor que la policía en un lugar como ese, no podía evitar ver el enorme potencial en ese muchacho.

Si lograba pasar por encima de todos sus aliados, llegaba a arrestar y retener a ese niño, el gobierno podría hacer buen uso del talento de Eli, después de que revelara todo lo que tenga que ver con sus Cavernas, claro está.

– "Nos falta descubrir que fue lo que sucedió con Will Shane, de todas maneras…" – Mason lo sacó de sus pensamientos, su subordinado gruñó. – "Esto solo hace más complicado el caso." – Se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

La afirmación del policía era innegable, el caso de la familia Shane se había vuelto aún más extraño, de repente sintió el estrés en su espalda. – "Pero es mejor tener eso que nada, Mason." –

– "Eso es verdad."- El jefe miro la cámara del policía. – "Tuve que guardarla por orden de Eli, no pude grabar mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para demostrar que Eli está en las Cavernas." – Le mostró lo que tenía grabado, el superior vio con una leve sonrisa la imagen de Eli al lado de su extraña banda, se observaba como le apuntaba y como aparecieron sus demás aliados, el vídeo terminaba cuando a Mason le ordenaron guardar su cámara.

– "Es suficiente por ahora, tienes que cuidar esa cámara, la información que tiene es valiosa y por el momento no podremos guardar el vídeo en ninguna computadora, hay que oculta-…"- No pudo terminar su frase, pues la banda de Shane había entrado a la carpa, Mason rápidamente puso la cámara detrás suyo, los dos policías pusieron rectas sus espaldas, mientras veían a los cuatro Lanzadores acercárseles.

\- ¿H-Hay algún problema? – Preguntó Mason con los hombros arriba, sin moverlos, el jefe vio con sumo interés a las babosas que la banda tenía.

\- Si. – Respondió Trixie, mientras ella hacía eso, Eli miraba a su alrededor. – Ustedes deberían estar afuera, a la vista de todos, no aquí. – El Shane estudiaba atentamente la carpa, veía todo tipo de dispositivos, desde paquetes ya vacíos de armas y balas, hasta computadoras, con tecnología de la superficie.

Pero Eli no estaba contento de ver algo de su lugar de origen, por el contrario, sentía como poco a poco le crecía una inmensa rabia y unos deseos enormes de sacar a patadas a esa gente de sus Cavernas cuando vio un espacio reservado para jaulas con babosas dentro, todas y cada una de ellas se veían aterradas, pero la esperanza surgía en sus ojitos cuando se dieron cuenta de que el Protector y su banda habían entrado, como si reconocieran quién era subterráneo y quién no.

El Shane se acercó a las jaulas para ver que, habían unas carpetas cerca de ellas, tomó una y las abrió, viendo documentos de todo lo que la policía había logrado recolectar sobre ellas, desde fotos, información básica de su aspecto, comportamiento en el exterior, comportamiento en el interior de su campamento, hasta los planes que tenían para ellas: Querían reportar a las autoridades Canadienses sus descubrimientos, y traer a científicos que pudieran estudiar a las babosas a fondo, y no cualquier tipo de científico, llamarían a personas que fueran expertas en animales, y que pudieran encontrar rápido los posibles beneficios que pudieran sacar de las babosas, y si aquello no era posible, entonces las llevarían a la superficie y las mantendrían en un lugar seguro, donde de todos modos serían estudiadas a fondo.

Hacerse la idea de gente hambrienta de conocimiento, estudiando a las pequeñas, haciendo experimentos con ellas, utilizándolas lo más que puedan le hacía sentir escalofríos por la preocupación, si la superficie lograba estudiar a las babosas, lograrían descubrir la magia, y en cuanto la descubran, querrán más, no podía permitir que eso sucediera, tenía que sacar a todos y cada uno de los Canadienses de ahí cuanto antes, y asegurarse de que no puedan volver a bajar a BajoTerra jamás.

Y por mucho que Eli quisiera actuar de forma más "Diplomática", la rabia crecía cuando veía a las babosas encerradas en un lugar donde claramente no querían estar. – "Oye, tú." – Interrumpió los intentos del jefe del equipo de exploración de persuadir a Trixie.

El ser de la superficie miro de inmediato al Shane. – "¿Ahora qué?" – Su tono de voz era neutro, claramente trataba de disimular sus sentimientos ante la situación en la que estaba metido, pero en ese momento, al Shane solo le importaba una cosa.

Eli, con una mirada gélida, señaló en silencio a las babosas enjauladas. – "¿Qué hacen ellas ahí?" – No movió su brazo al hablar, no lo bajó después de hablar, la banda sabía que Eli se había enojado, y con una buena razón, a ellos tampoco les gustaba ver a las babosas en esas condiciones.

Para los policías el ambiente se volvió incómodo de repente, ninguno de los dos hubiera sido intimidado por la rabia del Shane en situaciones distintas, pero teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos recientes, y el hecho de que el Shane ahora era casi impredecible, debían encontrar la manera de calmarlo, y la mejor forma de hacerlo, por ahora, era comenzar por responder su pregunta. – "Íbamos a llevarlas a la superficie-…" -

– "No, yo pregunté; ¿Qué hacen ellas ahí?, ¿por qué están atrapadas en esas jaulas?" – Le interrumpió severo el Protector de BajoTerra.

El jefe de la operación sintió las miradas severas de los subterráneos clavadas en su persona. – "¿Qué querían que hiciéramos?, si no las reteníamos en jaulas, ¿entonces cómo nos aseguramos de que no se vayan?" – Respondió, lo cual no hizo más que empeorar el estado de ánimo del Shane. – "¡N-No íbamos a hacerles daño!, ¡incluso tratamos de averiguar qué es lo que comen, para no hacerlas pasar hambre!" – Trató de suavizar el efecto de su primera respuesta en la banda. – "Solo queremos estudiarlas." -

Eli volvió a revisar los documentos, el oficial en jefe no mentía, durante el poco tiempo en el que habían estado allí, estudiando a las babosas, habían estado buscando de que se alimentaban, habían intentado alimentarlas con comida humana, a la cual, las babosas se negaban a comer, eso al moreno le pareció extraño, pues su arsenal y el de sus amigos disfrutaban la comida humana.

– "El hecho de que estén en jaulas ya les hace daño." – Respondió el Protector cerrando la carpeta de documentos. – "Ellas no deberían estar encerradas." – Declaró.

Kord le ordenó a Mason que tradujera todo lo que Eli y su jefe estaban hablando, cuando terminó, habló con sus propias palabras, aun manteniendo su mano con la cámara detrás. – ¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa, Eli?, por favor, no me digas que eres de esos animalistas fanáticos. – Gruñó, sintiéndose aburrido de ese tipo de comportamiento. - ¿Qué sigue?, ¿vas a tirarte en el suelo desnudo, con el cuerpo pintado de rojo, frente a la alcaldía? – Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

A excepción de su líder, los subterráneos en la carpa miraron extremadamente confundidos a Mason, trataron de imaginarse una situación en la que Eli llegara a hacer algo como eso, pero, no se les vino ni la más mínima justificación a la cabeza. - ¿Por qué Eli haría algo tan ridículo? – Preguntó Kord arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

Ignorando la pregunta de sus amigos, Eli se acercó amenazante a Mason. – No compares a esos animales de la superficie con las babosas. – Siseó señalando al ser de la superficie con su dedo índice al policía, este se lo tradujo enseguida a su jefe.

– "Bueno, en algo tienes razón, esas " _Babosas_ " son especiales si las utilizan de munición." – Intervino el superior de la superficie. – "Lo cual me parece de lo más interesante." – Eli no hizo más que escucharle con el ceño fruncido. – "Verás, fuimos a tu antigua casa en la superficie." – Vio como el muchacho abría sus ojos hasta más no poder, siguió hablando. – "Encontramos muchas cosas que al principio nos parecieron extrañas, pero ahora entiendo que todo lo que encontramos pertenece a este mundo." – Burpy, desde el hombro de Eli le gruñó disgustada a ambos policías.

– "… Ustedes son muy confiados para estar metidos en esto." – Murmuró el Lanzador, respiró profundo, para evitar perder la compostura. – "Van a volver afuera, vamos a confiscar todo lo que han recolectado sobre BajoTerra." – Dijo cruzándose de brazos. – Entrégame la cámara. –

Mason retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, cerca de la carpa. – N-No puedo hacer eso. – Su respiración estaba agitada.

\- Oh, sí que lo harás. – Eli caminó hacia el frente, extendiendo su mano en frente del policía.

El oficial en jefe tuvo las intenciones de detener a Eli, pero Trixie, Kord y Pronto le miraban fijamente, sabía que, al menor movimiento, podría acabar teniendo 3 armas apuntándole, hablar era la mejor opción. – "D-Déjanos la cámara, por favor." – Le llamó. - "Eli, espera, podemos hablar de esto, ¡podemos hablar!" – El Shane no lo estaba escuchando, Mason se negaba firmemente a darle la cámara. – "Eli." – No obtuvo respuesta. – "¡Eli!" –

 **¡BANG!**

Todos quedaron en silencio al escuchar el disparo, los policías miraron preocupados al exterior, la banda de Shane también lo hizo, se quedaron callados para escuchar los gritos que venían de afuera, los policías podían distinguir los disparos de sus pistolas, pero también escuchaban varios sonidos extraños, no podían distinguir ninguno de los dos, pero la banda podía escuchar Lanzadoras disparando babosas, y babosas transformándose, los de la superficie palidecieron pensando que se había formado un tiroteo afuera, pero la banda de Shane escuchaba los gritos de terror, como si estuvieran siendo atacados por algo.

Eli tragó saliva, pero no cambió su semblante, la banda tampoco. – Vamos a ver. – Se giró para mirar a los Canadienses. – "Ustedes también vengan." –

* * *

 **\- Exterior del Campamento Subterráneo de la Policía, Caverna Gateway, BajoTerra, 2:43 am. -**

La banda y los dos policías de la superficie, salieron corriendo hasta el exterior de la carpa para ver qué era lo que sucedía y que causaba el alboroto escuchado, en cuanto lo hicieron, la banda sintió como se les erizaban los pelos de sus cuerpos y como se le ponía la piel de gallina, especialmente a Eli. – No… No, puede ser… No ahora… - Susurró el Shane aterrorizado.

– "Por Dios…" – Murmuró Mason con los ojos abiertos en horror.

Al oficial en jefe se le agitó la respiración, sintió como el sudor se resbalaba por su piel, quedó atónito al reconocer la causa de tal desastre, los veía atacando tanto subterráneos, como a sus propios policías, las reconocía por la grabación del dron. – "N-No…" -

\- ¡ELI! – Gritó el Rey para llamarlos, alarmado completamente, la banda lo vio con sus ojos abiertos hasta más no poder, con sus manos temblando, pero haciendo lo posible por mantenerse firme, dificultado por el temblor, cargó su babosa Fósforo en su Lanzadora. - ¡ES EL CLAN SOMBRA! -

Las oscuras criaturas avanzaban rápidamente, desplazándose por las sombras con sus portales, atacando el campamento policiaco, los subterráneos hacían retroceder a los seres de la superficie para protegerlos de sus nuevos enemigos, y utilizaban todas sus habilidades para disparar babosas, esperando que alguna le diera a algún integrante del sombrío clan, sin embargo, esos esquivaban a las babosas con facilidad, lanzando con sus colas sus propias babosas, que obligaban a los Lanzadoras subterráneos a disparar babosas Crystálidas (los afortunados que las tenían) para crear trincheras y protegerse, Congeladas y Squirlas Heladas para crear muros con los cuales permanecer protegidos.

Muchos subterráneos trataron de disparar Aracniredes para atrapar a cuantos del Clan Sombra pudieran, pero estos las esquivaban con sus portales y lanzaban sus babosas Torpedo, que impactaban a los Lanzadores y los disparaba lejos por la fuerza del impacto.

Muy pocos policías de la superficie había logrado tomar un arma, o mantener una escondida, que ahora usaban para disparar a las "Cosas" se aproximaban peligrosamente a su campamento, fueron lo suficientemente valientes para poder permanecer armados incluso en una situación como esa, pero tenían el autocontrol suficiente para mantener por dentro los gritos del terror puro que sentían, esas criaturas simplemente no dejaban de aparecer, era como un ejército interminable.

– "¿Qué…?... ¡¿Q-Qué son esas cosas?!" – Preguntó un policía de uno de los tantos grupos protegidos por los Lanzadores, y que carecían de armas para defenderse.

Uno de los subterráneos se dio la vuelta y les gritó con pánico. – ¡RETROCEDAN! – Aun cuando no entendieron la orden, los policías Canadienses retrocedieron varios pasos, aterrorizados por el enemigo.

La banda de Shane salió de su impresión de inmediato y sacaron sus Lanzadoras en menos de un segundo, cargándolas con babosas que pudieran atrapar a los antiguos seres de las sombras, pero que no les hicieran daño. - ¡Esperen! – Eli trató de llamar a sus aliados que atacaban el campamento. - ¡Deténganse! – Pero sus gritos no hacían efecto alguno para detener el letal ataque.

Después de salir de su impresión, el oficial en jefe, trató de calmarse rápido, y comenzó a analizar la situación:

Lo subterráneos estaban distraídos, defendiéndose con sus armas de estos seres extraños que los estaban atacando de repente, Eli gritaba en español y no sabía si estaba dando órdenes o si quería comunicarse con las criaturas para calmar la situación, no tenía los ojos de nadie encima, al darse cuenta de eso miro a la derecha para ver a Mason, viendo atónito la batalla al igual que muchos de sus hombres y mujeres. – "¡Mason!" – Llamó a su subordinado, quién salió de su asombro enseguida para mirarle. – "No nos están mirando, ¡graba lo que puedas!" – Le ordenó a su policía.

El policía sacó con duda su cámara, para luego mirar a cada una de las posibles direcciones en las que les tuvieran observando, al darse cuenta de que lo que decía su jefe era verdad, alzó y encendió su cámara, grabando todo lo que veía, primero enfocó su cámara en la banda de Shane, que disparaba sus babosas de sus armas, luego, enfocó en los subterráneos que protegían a la policía, por último, enfocó en la batalla, donde las babosas eran disparadas, alzó la mirada para ver con sus propios ojos todo lo que acababa de grabar, vio como las babosas de repente creían y tomaban una forma más poderosa para atacar, y como las criaturas negras desaparecían en portales negro-verdosos y reaparecían en un lugar distinto. – "Jefe… Esas babosas… ¿Ve lo mismo que yo?" – Le preguntó a su superior.

– "Si, Mason..." – Respondió el oficial en jefe, observando con atención lo que ocurría en el campo de batalla, entendiendo finalmente por qué los subterráneos usaban a esas tiernas criaturitas como municiones. _"Las apariencias engañan."_ Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando como una Carnero se transformaba, iba a atacar a una de las sombrías criaturas, sin embargo, esta desapareció en un portal, y la babosa acabó golpeando la tierra, creando un largo hoyo gracias a haber destrozado bastante de suelo antes de des-transformarse y volver a su proto-forma. – "Esas babosas son disparadas por esas armas." – Comenzó a murmurar. – "Al alcanzar, por lo que se ve, son 160 km se transforman en criaturas muy poderosas... Sus transformaciones varían en tamaño, poder y forma."– Dedujo señalando con su índice a una Aracnired y una ElectroShock transformarse. – "… Es como si hubieran nacido para pelear." –

– "Jefe, ¿qué hay de esas cosas?" – Mason señaló al Clan Sombra. – "Oí al que parece un Rey llamarlos " _Clan Sombra_ ", tienen el poder para teletransportarse de un lugar a otro, y cuenta con la fuerza suficiente para lanzar babosas desde sus colas." – Describió lo que podía asumir a base de la conducta de las criaturas humanoides que les atacaban.

Algo le llamó la atención al jefe del equipo, un sonido extraño que se repetía con frecuencia y que se hacía más fuerte con el corto paso del tiempo, miro a varias direcciones, sin encontrar nada que se acercara, parece que Mason estaba demasiado distraído con la cámara como saber si algo extraño estaba sucediendo. " _Alto._ " Pensó, lentamente se le dio por mirar a la dirección de su policía, en cuanto lo hizo, vio un portal desaparecer.

El Alfa del Clan Sombra apareció en frente de ellos. – "¡MASON!" – La criatura soltó un aterrador rugido agudo, para tratar de tomar al policía con sus largos brazos, sin embargo, el oficial en jefe, reacción rápido, y le lanzó la primera roca que tuvo a su alcance, la cual el ser antiguo esquivó, Mason de inmediato retrocedió guardando la cámara, un subterráneo vio al líder del Clan Sombra y le disparó una Gelatinosa, este desapareció, esquivándola, pero reapareció cerca de ellos, amenazando con volver a avanzar.

La banda de Shane observó con horror como los miembros del Clan Sombra comenzaron a saltar la defensa subterránea, alcanzaban a policías desafortunados que caían en sus manos, y desaparecían con ellos en sus portales, el oficial en jefe observó aún más aterrado los rostros de miedo de sus policías antes de ser secuestrados, oía sus gritos de terror, sumado a la amenaza de una de esas cosas negras, que parecía tener intenciones de un segundo ataque, de inmediato tomó su radio de mano para comunicarse con su gente. – "¡Atención, todas las unidades!, ¡estas criaturas vienen por nosotros!, ¡tomen armas y defiéndanse!, ¡repito: tomen armas y defiéndanse!" – Ordenó.

Los policías de la superficie que antes tenían miedo, respiraron hondo para calmarse y obedecer la orden de su superior, algunos fueron sigilosamente hasta donde tenían confiscadas sus armas y se las llevaban a sus compañeros, otros dejaron de preocuparse de los subterráneos, y aprovecharon que los estaban protegiendo para salir corriendo y tomar las armas confiscadas, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que todos los Canadienses del campamento volvieran a estar armados y listos para defenderse.

Pero aún si los policías tuvieran armas, el Clan Sombra era más rápido que los dedos de los humanos para jalar los gatillos, la cantidad de pérdidas solo seguía aumentando. Eli no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, cargó rápidamente su Lanzadora con Burpy y se colocó su Sombraductor. - ¡DIJE: ¡ALTO! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para apuntar hacia el techo Cavernoso, disparó a Burpy.

La babosa infierno alcanzó los 160 km y se transformó, volando hacia lo alto y lanzando bolas de fuego hacia el techo de la Caverna, que iluminando el territorio y llamó la atención tanto de los subterráneos, y policías, como del Clan Sombra mismo, todos alzaron la mirada para ver el espectáculo de Burpy en el aire, después el Alfa dio la orden de dejar de atacar de momento, el jefe de policía para evitar reanudar el enfrentamiento, también dio la orden de detenerse a sus hombres, que obedecieron, y por si acaso escondieron sus armas.

– " _ **Eli Shane."**_ – Siseó el Alfa del Clan Sombra con evidente rabia por encontrarse al Guardián de BajoTerra, protegiendo a seres _que no eran de BajoTerra._ – _**"Explícate mientras puedas."**_ – Le ordenó al Protector, este podía ver que el antiguo líder contenía sus deseos de atacar.

– Llegué en cuanto supe de la existencia de este campamento, los teníamos controlados, estábamos confiscando sus armas y todo lo que pudieron recolectar de las babosas-… - En cuanto el peli-azul dijo aquello, la ira del líder del Clan Sombra aumentó, como si se hubiera echado leña al fuego, el Alfa soltó un potente rugido de odio que forzó al Shane a callarse, el humano se cubrió un poco la cara sus brazos, mientras su cabello era soplado hacia atrás por la fuerza de la voz del líder de las antiguas criaturas.

En cuanto dejó de rugir, el Alfa abrió sus ojos sorprendido y se calmó cuando recordó que Eli había dicho que tenía controlados a los seres de la superficie. – _**"Tu… ¿Los tenías bajo control?"**_ – Preguntó señalando al Shane impresionado, Eli asintió con la cabeza. – _**"Los del Mundo Ardiente son casi incontrolables, cuando de ellos se trata, todo debe hacerse por la fuerza."**_ – Comentó mirando a su alrededor, por lo que parecía, era verdad, casi ninguno de ellos opuso resistencia cuando se los llevaron, además, eran superados en número por los subterráneos. – _**"Debo reconocer tu proeza, Eli Shane."**_ – Eli vio con alivio como el Alfa relajaba su semblante.

– "¿Es una broma?" – Preguntó susurrando el estupefacto oficial en jefe viendo la extraña conversación a cierta distancia de los involucrados. – "¿Puede hablar con esas cosas?" –

– "Y detenerlas al parecer…" – Murmuró Mason aún al lado de su jefe, igual de impresionado.

– "Por Dios, ¿cuánta influencia tiene ese niño?" –

Vieron a Eli tratando de negociar con el que parecía ser el líder de esas cosas, y al parecer, logró calmarlos, los del Clan Sombra se relajaron, pero eso no evitaba que vieran con malos ojos a los seres de la superficie.

– "Eli, voy a preguntar, ¿qué está sucediendo?" – Preguntó el oficial en jefe con el tono más amable posible, pero empuñaba sus manos fuertemente, esas despreciables cosas se habían llevado a buenas personas, y solo Dios sabía a donde, que Eli hablara con ellos de forma tan natural, sumado al hecho de que posiblemente sea aliado de esas cosas hacía que le hirviera la sangre. – "¿Por qué están aquí ese _Clan Sombra_?, ¡¿por qué se llevaron a mi gente?!" –

Al Shane se le partió el corazón al oír cierto dolor en la voz del Canadiense al mencionar lo último, a ese hombre le importaba la vida de todos y cada uno de sus subordinados, y siendo honestos, Eli sentía mucha lástima por el pobre hombre, se imaginaba el suplicio al que le había obligado a soportar, le carcomía la culpa por los hombres y mujeres que desaparecieron gracias al Clan Sombra, pero no podía concentrarse en eso, ahora su prioridad era que pudiera regresar a la superficie la mayor cantidad de gente viva posible. – Mientras más rápido acabemos con esto, más rápido volverán al Mundo Ardiente, ninguna criatura de BajoTerra saldrá herida si hacemos esto bien, se lo aseguro. – Intentó persuadir al líder del Clan Sombra con la mejor de sus sonrisas, esperaba que eso pudiera convencerlo.

No obstante, la expresión de fría seriedad del Alfa del Clan Sombra no cambió al escucharlo. – _**"Temo que eso es imposible."**_ – La sonrisa de Eli se desvaneció apenas obtuvo esa respuesta. – _**"Todo lo que han visto permanecerá en sus mentes, no podemos permitir que lleven sus conocimientos a su mundo."**_ – El líder del Clan Sombra seguía mirando amenazante a los policías. – _**"Tampoco podemos permitir que descubran más."**_ –

– Eli, ¿qué demonios está diciendo? – Mason señaló al Alfa al tiempo que hacía su pregunta con temor.

Trixie, Kord y Pronto tenían la misma pregunta en sus cabezas al tiempo que eran testigos del como su líder comenzaba a intranquilizarse, más ellos sabían que lo que el Alfa del Clan Sombra le estaba diciendo no era nada bueno en absoluto, se miraron entre los 3 con las mismas preocupaciones, esperando tener que volver a preparase para otro enfrentamiento.

\- ¡Eli! – Mason alzó la voz impaciente por una respuesta, miro a la banda, pero sus miradas no decían nada bueno, el moreno ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar, ¡era como si le estuviera ignorando!, lo estaba poniendo ansioso. – "¡Argh!, jefe, Eli no va a traducirnos nada, ¡estamos a merced de esas cosas!" –

– "Eli, ¡dile que nos regrese a nuestros compañeros!" – Le pidió el jefe del equipo desesperado, no podría perdonarse a sí mismo si esas personas no pudieran retornar con sus familias, debía llevarlos con vida. – "¡Díselo!" – Rogó dolido, esta vez, Eli si los vio a la cara con intenciones de responder.

– "No lo harán, ¡tienen que volver a la superficie!" – Respondió el Shane, el jefe de policía no toleró aquella respuesta y dio la orden a los policías que quedaban de prepararse para disparar, así, los subterráneos vieron que los de la superficie no estaban desarmados, Eli reconoció pistolas, revólveres, subametralladoras y ametralladoras, cada ser de la superficie les apuntaba a ellos y al resto de los subterráneos.

– "¡DÍSELO!" – Le ordenó furioso el jefe de policía, Mason miraba al Shane con una rabia igual o peor. – "¡DEVUELVANNOS A NUESTRA GENTE!" -

Los subterráneos se prepararon para disparar, apuntando a los seres del Mundo Ardiente, la banda de Shane también cargo sus Lanzadoras y apuntó a los policías. – "¡No lo hagan!, ¡por favor!, ¡será peor para ustedes!" – El Protector sentía que les estaba rogando que actuaran de forma lógica, si los Canadienses no lo escuchaban, estarían a un riesgo mayor de morir.

El Alfa del Clan Sombra al ver semejante atrevimiento por parte de los seres de la superficie soltó un fuerte rugido de odio, seguido por todos los Omegas que lo acompañaban, pero los policías, por primera vez desde que vieron a esas sombrías criaturas humanoides, no se mostraron intimidados por la amenaza, se mantuvieron firmes, sin bajar sus armas.

– ¡TRAIGANLOS DE VUELTA, CRIATURAS GROTESCAS! – Espetó Mason.

– "¡DEVUELVANME A MIS COMPAÑEROS!" – Mason era seguido por sus compañeros policías, que tampoco iban a tolerar irse con menos personas.

– "¡NO NOS IREMOS SIN ELLOS!" –

\- "¡TRAIGANLOS CON VIDA!" –

\- "¡VAN A LAMENTAR TODO ESTO!" –

Tantos gritos, llenos de dolor y rencor, solo ponían a los subterráneos aún más en alerta. - ¡Basta!, ¡no tenemos que hacer esto! – Gritó Trixie, su ansiedad crecía, veía y escuchaba como el Clan Sombra rugía, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas, si tan solo los del Mundo Ardiente estuvieran conscientes del peligro al que estaban expuestos.

\- ¡Ustedes de verdad no quieren enfrentarse a Pronto!, ¡por eso tienen que bajar las armas! – Advirtió el Topoide con una expresión de puro temor, Pronto creía firmemente que podía derrotar a todos y cada uno de esos pobres policías en menos de un minuto, pero su máxima inquietud era el Clan Sombra, se preguntaba cómo era posible que no se hayan rendido teniendo a tantos de ellos queriendo atacarlos.

\- ¡No saben lo que están haciendo!, ¡tienen que calmarse! – Rogó Kord, cada vez que veía la rabia de los de la superficie aumentar con cada segundo, cada vez más aumentaba su intranquilidad, ¡esas pobres personas no sabían lo peligroso que era el Clan Sombra!, ¡tenían que rendirse o pasaría lo peor!

Mason le respondió con un fuerte grito. - ¡Nos calmaremos cuando nos devuelvan a nuestros compañeros! –

Eli miraba a su alrededor, buscando algo que pudiera calmar a los 3 bandos y evitar el tiroteo que se avecinaba, el Clan Sombra rugía de forma aterradora y no parecían retroceder, sus subterráneos estaban aterrados, pero no iban a dejarse intimidar por las armas de la superficie, la policía parecía estar movida por la ira hacia el Clan Sombra por haberse llevado a sus compañeros, no parecía que hubiera una salida, incluso su banda parecía demasiado concentrada en esperar el ataque, lo único que se le ocurría era decir algo, cualquier cosa, sin importar que tan inteligente o que tan estúpida fuera, solo quería decir algo que pudiera evitar lo que se avecinaba.

Pero fue demasiado tarde para que Eli formulara una frase, el Clan Sombra volvió a avanzar hacia los policías velozmente, para el jefe de la policía, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, al tiempo que se preparaba para disparar, abrió su boca, reunió suficiente aire y fuerza para gritar con voz fuerte y potente su orden:

 **-** " **¡ABRAN FUEGO!" –**

Sucedió finalmente, lo que la banda de Shane se temía, resurgió la pesadilla y el infierno fue liberado, Eli se vio obligado a ordenar a los subterráneos que dispararan, y así lo hicieron, ráfagas de balas se aproximaban a los subterráneos, las babosas en el aire hacían todo lo posible por esquivarlas, y aunque muchas veces lo lograban, las balas les hacían pequeños rasguños que dejaban salir sangre durante sus transformaciones.

Incluso el Clan Sombra tenía problemas con los tan rápidos proyectiles, apenas podían esquivarlos, pero al hacerlo, tanto el Alfa como sus Omegas se desviaban de sus caminos, retrasándose, se teletransportaban aún con más frecuencia para escapar de las balas que estaban a punto de darles, algunos escapan con rasguños de igual forma, pues estos proyectiles de los seres del Mundo Ardiente eran tan o más rápidos que las púas cuando son lanzadas por una babosa Espinosa.

Eli estaba pálido debido al espanto, su respiración estaba agitada, sus manos temblaban como nunca lo habían hecho, pero eso no le impidió disparar una babosa Squirla Helada y disimuladamente guiarla con el Babosa-Fu para crear un muro que protegiera a los subterráneos y les permitiera disparar, muchos lo miraron confundidos, hasta que habló. - ¡Esos proyectiles no son como las babosas!, ¡los van a herir de gravedad o los matarán si llegan a darles!, ¡debemos tener mucho cuidado! – Les dijo para cargar su babosa Aracnired, con intenciones de dispararla y atrapar a varios policías en ella.

Las balas de inmediato chocaron contra el cristal creado por las babosas, el sonido del fuerte impacto, más los frecuentes estruendos de los disparos provenientes de las armas de la superficie dejaron a los subterráneos impactados, reconociendo la letalidad de las armas y municiones de los seres del Mundo Ardiente, los subterráneos escucharon a Eli y utilizaron el muro para cubrirse, fijándose en el momento correcto para disparar.

El Rey de las Lanzadoras se cubrió con el muro, salvándose de una bala que por un pelo no le dio en la cabeza. – ¡¿Qué no tienen que recargar esas cosas?! – Se preguntó alzando bastante la voz, gracias a los fuertes estruendos que las Lanzadoras (y más que todo las pistolas) soltaban con cada disparo, no podía escuchar ni su propia voz, ni la de otros, a menos que se hablara fuertemente, por eso cada subterráneo estaba casi gritando para comunicarse. - ¡Si tan solo ellos se vieran obligados a recargar, podríamos dispararles sin problemas! –

– ¡Ellos recargan!, ¡pero ellos no necesitan hacerlo tan pronto como nosotros! – Le respondió Eli, si se exponían como si fuera un duelo normal, probablemente ese sería el fin para ellos, la única forma de que los Canadienses dejaran de disparar era que pudiera convencerlos de negociar, calmarlos, (lo cual era poco probable), que tuvieran que recargar… O que algo los forzara a dejar de disparar.

Le comentó esto a sus amigos con una mirada llena de culpa, la cual tanto Trixie, como Kord y Pronto compartieron, pues ellos sabían que solo había una cosa, que los forzaría a detener el fuego, o, a desviarlo a otro lado por lo menos, pero eso de todos modos expondría a muchas vidas de ambos bandos a su posible fin, más que todo las vidas de sus enemigos.

– ¡Rey! – Llamó Eli a su aliado, el rubio le miro inmediatamente, intrigado pero impaciente por disparar. – ¡Necesitamos cubrir al Clan Sombra! –

El Rey quedó en silencio por un minuto, completamente confundido. - ¡¿Al Clan Sombra?! – Preguntó señalando a las criaturas. - ¡Hasta hace poco nos estaban atacando!, ¡¿y ahora quieres defenderlas?! –

– ¡No nos estaban atacando a nosotros, los atacaban a ellos! – Apoyó Kord la idea de Eli. – ¡Nosotros solo estábamos en su camino! – Agregó, se acercó al muro y asomó un poco su cabeza para ver el campo de batalla. – ¡El Clan Sombra no se llevó a ninguno de los nuestros, ellos están tan concentrados en llevarse a los del Mundo Ardiente que nos ignoraron casi por completo! – El Zane abrió sus ojos como platos y jadeó sorprendido, de inmediato se agachó, poco después, las balas chocaron contra el muro de cristal.

\- ¡El Clan Sombra nos permitirá disparar a gusto! – Apoyó Pronto la idea, se asomó a ver a las tan temidas criaturas avanzar. _"Mejor a ellos que a Pronto."_ Pensó sintiendo lástima por los del Mundo Ardiente que tenían que enfrentar a esas cosas.

– ¡Si los cubrimos, ellos harán que el fuego deje de concentrarse en nosotros! – Intervino Trixie cargando su Lanzadora y preparándose para dar un tiro, después ella e Eli dispararon babosas Aracnired que, al transformarse, tejiendo velozmente telarañas al volar, aventándolas directamente a los policías, los cuales al ver lo que se les aproximaba se alejaron rápidamente de su posición anterior, solo pocos desafortunados fueron atrapados por las enormes redes.

– "¡¿Eso es una telaraña?!" –

– "¡Es enorme!" –

– "¡Ayuda!" –

– "¡Sáquennos de aquí!" –

Era de los tantos gritos de confusión y miedo que daba la policía, el jefe del equipo, al ver la descabellada situación, abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder, _lo que faltaba._ – "¡3 de ustedes libérenlos!, ¡el resto cúbranlos!" – No podía creerlo, en la superficie no existía araña que hiciera una red tan grande, el momento para que pasara algo como eso no podía ser peor.

3 policías fueron a ayudar a sus compañeros, para su sorpresa era más difícil de lo que parecía, esa telaraña era diferente a la de las arañas de la superficie, no solo era más grande de lo que una araña de su mundo podría tejer, sino que también era mucho más gruesa, más resistente, y más _pegajosa,_ se tardarían en sacar a sus compatriotas del enredo en el que estaban metidos.

Los policías estaban muertos de miedo, sus corazones estaban latiendo a mil, muchos ya veían sus vidas pasar sobre sus ojos: Tenían a criaturas negras teletransportándose y tratando de atacarlos, mientras los subterráneos les disparaban sus babosas, cada una le lanzaba ataques de diversos tipos, que forzaban a los de la superficie a moverse constantemente para esquivar los ataques, algunos policías salían disparados por culpa del impacto de varias babosas, y cuando caían, lo hacían heridos.

Lo único que detenía al Clan Sombra de no atacarlos eran las balas que debían esquivar, era necesario dispararlas en todas direcciones, pues esas malditas cosas humanoides salían de todos lados.

Mientras permanecieran juntos, teniendo balas que disparar, habría esperanza de sobrevivir, pero el jefe de policía estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano no tendrían más balas para recargar, y cuando eso pasara, debían escapar, ¿cómo podrían escapar de seres como esos?, el líder buscaba opciones, pero sentía casi imposible encontrar siquiera una para salir victoriosos, o por lo menos para huir, y como cereza del pastel, uno de los peores problemas que tenían, era que gracias a los ataques retrocedieron tanto que se alejaron del campamento, por lo que buscar más balas no era posible, tenían que salir de ahí, o si no, morirían.

De lo único que estaba agradecido, era de que los subterráneos y estas mortíferas criaturas no estaban actuando en conjunto, solo podía esperar que a Eli no se le pasara esa idea por la cabeza, porque si eso sucedía, todo el equipo de exploración estaría condenado, a merced de la suerte… La cual, últimamente no había querido sonreírles.

Sin embargo, parece que se confirmaban sus temores, ya que escuchó un grito en español por parte del que parecía un Rey, no pudo entenderlo, pero Mason sí, y debido a la expresión de terror de su rostro y al repentino aumento de ritmo de su respirar, sabía que no era nada bueno. – "¡VAN A CUBRIR A ESAS COSAS!" – Gritó el policía espantado.

– "No me jodas, Eli Shane." – Siseó el jefe de los policías, con la voz temblorosa por la rabia y el espanto.

Fue exactamente como Mason había dicho, Eli se puso de nuevo lo que parecía permitirle comunicarse con el Clan Sombra, gritando la idea que el policía había oído, las criaturas humanoides al escúchalo atacaron con más ferocidad, mientras los subterráneos disparaban babosas Squirlas Heladas y Carneros para crear zonas para proteger, y que el Clan Sombra pudiera cubrirse de las balas, también se atrevían a disparar babosas Gelatinosas, para que estas lancen su baba y las balas sean atrapadas en ella, las babosas al regresar a su proto-forma, de inmediato se lanzaban por los agujeros que llevaban a sus propias rutas, escapando del tiroteo.

El Clan Sombra aprovechaba la ventaja recibida, los que atacaban en varias direcciones volvieron al frente, teletransportándose a las zonas de protección creadas por las babosas y sus Lanzadores, escondiéndose detrás de los muros del resistente cristal (o hielo), o lanzándose a las trincheras, lo cual era un alivio, pues el riesgo de salir heridos fue reducido gracias a la contribución de los Lanzadores, en cuanto un nuevo muro de cristal o hielo fuera creado, o se abriera una nueva trinchera, se teletransportarían ahí, aunque debieran ser cuidadosos para ver al frente suyo, ahora era solo se interponía el tiempo para que pudieran alcanzar a los seres del Mundo Ardiente, que ya comenzaban a retroceder.

Los Canadienses se vieron obligados a fijarse en el Clan Sombra y alejarse todavía más, los dos policías atrapados en la telaraña apenas pudieron salir del enredo y tuvieron que retroceder de inmediato

Al disminuir el fuego que recibían, los BajoTerráneos por fin tenían la posibilidad de disparar sin salir heridos. - ¡Que un grupo dispare primero babosa Torpedo!, ¡después otro grupo dispare Carneros y Demoledoras! – Ordenó Eli cargando a Dirigible, Trixie cargó una babosa Demoledora en su Lanzadora, Kord cargó a Masa, Pronto también cargo una Demoledora, el Rey de las Lanzadoras cargó una babosa Torpedo.

Dispararon primero los que tenían babosas Torpedo, pocos segundos después el segundo grupo de Lanzadores disparó babosas Carneros y Demoledoras, las babosas Torpedo al transformarse se inclinaron para que sus caparazones defendieran a las Carneros y las Demoledoras que venían detrás de ellas, las balas chocaban con sus caparazones, pero estos eran tan resistentes que las balas salían disparadas a otro lado, la policía vio a las babosas que venían hacia ellos, rápidamente corrieron del lugar antes de que las babosas cayeran sobre ellos, pero siguieron disparando después de que todas se des-transformaran, con el fin de alejar al Clan Sombra de ellos, que había aprovechado la distracción para avanzar.

El Alfa avanzó, ya con la policía algo debilitada, teletransportándose rápidamente junto con varios de sus Omegas, la distancia larga le pareció poca gracias a la velocidad de su avanzar, en pocos segundos, el Clan Sombra alcanzó a los Canadienses, estos dispararon desesperados a las criaturas, pero ellos desaparecieron en sus portales y reaparecieron detrás de ellos para llevárselos, sucedió con varios, pero los que quedaron cubrieron a los que tenían la mala suerte de estar tan cerca, disparándoles en conjunto y retrocediendo mientras lo hacían.

Las criaturas humanoides siguieron avanzando, pero gracias a que estaban tan cerca, la policía podía dispararles casi sin problemas, siendo la balacera tan intensa que ni el Clan Sombra podía escaparse de ella sin consecuencias, las balas les alcanzaron, apenas pudieron esquivarlas para que no llegaran a sus cabezas, pero llegaron ya sea en una pierna, en un brazo, e incluso a sus abdómenes, los que tuvieron la mala suerte de ser heridos perdieron el equilibrio al avanzar, cayendo bruscamente al suelo, rodando cierta distancia. – "¡Señor, les dimos!" – Gritó uno de los subordinados sin dejar de disparar. – "¡Están heridos!" -

La esperanza resurgió en el oficial en jefe al oír eso, vio a varios de los seres que habían sido la causa de esa pesadilla tendidos en el suelo, con heridas de bala en varios puntos de sus extraños cuerpos, puede que no haya ninguno de ellos muerto todavía, pero a menos que esas cosas supieran como realizar un complicado procedimiento quirúrgico para abrir los cuerpos, buscar la bala, removerla y cerrar la herida, los del Clan Sombra que habían caído por ellas estaban condenados a morir. – "¡Sigan disparando!, ¡si seguimos así podremos salir de aquí!" – Más integrantes del sombrío clan llegaban a socorrer a sus compañeros heridos, desapareciendo con ellos en sus portales.

El Alfa del Clan Sombra se dio cuenta de que ese policía, que acababa de gritar en un lenguaje que no entendía, era el líder de aquellos seres del Mundo Ardiente, por lo que rugió fuertemente y se desplazó rápido, esquivando a muchos de sus subordinados que trataron de detenerlo y atacar al oficial en jefe, con la intención de desorganizarlos, si no se lo podía llevar inmediatamente, iba a lanzarle una babosa Demoledora que lo haría alejarse de su grupo, así tendría menos problemas para llevárselo y desorganizar al resto de ellos, no obstante, parecía que aquel hombre sabía sus intenciones y se había preparado para su llegada, apenas apareció en frente de él, el oficial con su arma le propinó un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, perdió el equilibrio y su cola accidentalmente lanzó a la pobre babosa que se transformó y destruyó gran parte del muro de cristal que Eli había creado para proteger a los BajoTerráneos.

Los subterráneos alcanzaron a alejarse antes de que la Demoledora impactara en contra del muro, la banda de Shane observó con temor como la babosa accidentalmente había dejado un agujero enorme, la pequeña miro a los subterráneos con ojos de cachorro arrepentida del error terrible que había cometido, Trixie la recibió en sus manos y le acarició la cabecita. – Tranquila, pequeña, sabemos que fue un accidente. – La babosa saltó al hombro de la peli-roja, mirando al campo de batalla, deseosa de remediar su equivocación.

El Alfa apenas miro arriba suyo, vio al Canadiense apuntando justo a su cabeza, desapareciendo antes de que el disparara y las balas chocaran fuertemente contra el suelo, el jefe del equipo miro a donde se encontraban los subterráneos, donde vio un oportuno agujero que exponía a varios Lanzadores. – "¡Hay un agujero!, ¡disparen ahí!" – Dijo para apuntar hacia los Lanzadores expuestos, así lo hicieron Mason y varios más de sus subordinados.

El Rey de las Lanzadoras vio echó un vistazo y vio el peligro que corrían sus aliados, miro asustados a sus compañeros. - ¡Están expuestos!, ¡cuidado! – Agarró a dos por los brazos para jalarlos hacia él, donde todavía había un muro, los Lanzadores en el otro extremo hicieron lo mismo con los que quedaron, lo hicieron a tiempo para salvarles las vidas, pero no tanto como para que las balas les dieran, los desafortunados subterráneos gritaron de dolor cada vez que una bala les impactaba.

El Shane temiéndose lo peor, se abrió paso entre los Lanzadores que veían espantados a sus compañeros heridos, a Eli de pronto se le fue el aire, y su sintió como su sangre comenzó a hervir, cuando vio heridas de bala en varias partes de los cuerpos de los subterráneos heridos, los pobres gritaban fuertemente, las lágrimas salían violentamente de sus ojos y sollozaban con fuerza por culpa de un dolor que nunca habían experimentado hasta ese momento, la sangre salía descontroladamente de las heridas, manchando sus ropas, manchando las manos que tocaban lastimadas las heridas de sus cuerpos, manchando el suelo del rojo punzante de la vida que se les comenzaba a desprender, pedían ayuda y trataron de moverse, pero Eli los detuvo de inmediato. - ¡No se muevan, por favor! – Dijo preocupado a los heridos extendiendo una temblorosa mano hacia ellos. - ¡Llamen a médicos!, ¡AHORA! – Ordenó, varios Lanzadores, espantados por lo que estaban viendo, usaron sus comunicadores para pedir ayuda a los que todavía estaban en la ciudad, solicitando desesperados por médicos que acudieran al lugar de los hechos.

Con sus ojos azules vio a cada uno de los Lanzadores, tanto los heridos como los que no, luchando por sobrevivir a algo que no había vivido jamás, la expresión de terror y preocupación que Eli había llevado todo el tiempo se transformó en una cara de furia que miraba hacia los responsables de aquella horrible pesadilla, sintió tantos deseos de dispararles a Burpy, sin embargo, sabía que esos no los detendría de disparar balas a la gente de BajoTerra, por lo que pensó en una solución que obligara a los seres de la superficie a dejar de disparar de una buena vez, y poder obligarlos a regresar arriba.

Alzó la mirada, viendo las balas volar encima de ellos, escuchó también varias chocar contra el muro que había creado su Squirla Helada, al Shane se le vino una arriesgada idea a la cabeza, respiró profundo para mantener el control sobre si mismo y disminuir el temblor de sus manos, inhalaba hondo y exhalaba suavemente para eliminar sus sentimientos de ira y miedo, con la única idea de poder concentrarse en detener el tiroteo y salvar a los BajoTerráneos.

Cuando sus fuertes sentimientos negativos fueron reducidos hasta el punto de ser insignificantes, tomó un tubo en donde estaba su babosa Magnetosa y la miro a los ojos. – Ayúdanos a terminar todo eso. – Le pidió con voz suave a su babosa, la cual asintió rápidamente con su pequeña cabeza, accediendo a la petición del Shane, Eli le dio una triste sonrisa.

Los subterráneos observaron al Protector caminar directamente hacia la zona donde el muro fue destruido, cargó su babosa Magnetosa en la Lanzadora de Maestro de Babosa-Fu, y disparó al cielo mientras salía.

El equipo de exploración de Canadá vio a Eli salir, exponiéndose así mismo, no obstante, una babosa volaba hacia arriba, no pudieron determinar cuál de los dos era el más peligroso, hasta que Eli cerró los ojos con seriedad absoluta marcada en su rostro, y comenzó a hacer movimientos extraños que les recordaban a artes marciales orientales, lo cual los confundió, el oficial en jefe del equipo observó con la ceja arqueada las extrañas acciones del Shane. – "¿Qué está haciendo?" – Preguntó un extrañado Mason, disparándole a un Omega del Clan Sombra, este desapareció antes de que las balas pudieran siquiera darle.

– "No tengo idea, ¡pero está expuesto!, ¡hay que dispararle!" – Respondió el oficial en jefe, que apuntó y disparó a los brazos y piernas del Shane, y no a la cabeza o a otros puntos vitales pues aún planeaba llevárselo con vida a la superficie.

Las balas volaban con velocidad hacia el cuerpo de Eli, pero antes de siquiera tocar la piel del Shane, estas se desviaron, volando hacia arriba. – "¡¿Pero qué-?!" – Preguntó sorprendido al ver lo que acababa de pasar, volvió a disparar al Shane, pero a las nuevas balas les ocurrió lo mismo que a las balas que había disparado previamente.

El oficial en jefe vio varias balas ir hacia arriba, miro hacia sus policías, los cuales estaban igual de sorprendidos que él cuando se dieron mirando como cada bala que disparaban iba hacia arriba en vez de ir hacia el frente, los subterráneos, los policías, e incluso el Clan Sombra miraron hacia arriba para ver que estaba causando el evento tan extraño.

Una babosa transformada azul con un caparazón plateado, volando alto en un movimiento circular uniforme, parecía estar atrayendo las balas hacia una especie de campo magnético creado por su movimiento, el oficial en jefe volvió a mirar al Shane, dándose cuenta de que esos movimientos eran parecidos a la forma de volar de la babosa. – "Está controlándola… " – Murmuró, luego volvió a mirar hacia arriba. – "Está controlando a la babosa." – Declaró, retrocediendo varios pasos, atónito, los gritos de sus policías de repente se esfumaron, esto lo asustó, obligándolo a mirar a su gente, para su alivio y sorpresa, el Clan Sombra había dejado de atacarlos, estaban completamente concentrados en mirar hacia arriba a aquella babosa.

El jefe de policía se enfocó en las balas que eran atraídas por el campo magnético creado por la babosa en el aire, estaba de más decir que la babosa tenía poderes para atraer el metal, tenía que sostener fuertemente sus armas para que estas tampoco fueran atraídas, sus hombres hacían lo mismo.

La babosa de repente dejó de volar en círculos, para moverse de forma diferente, miro a Eli que también se comenzó a mover de forma distinta, la babosa lentamente hacía que las balas cambiaran de dirección, en vez de apuntar a los subterráneos como debieron hacerlo en un principio, apuntaban hacia las personas que las dispararon.

 _Un minuto._

Para el oficial en jefe, todo transcurrió a cámara lenta, el Alfa del Clan Sombra pareció avisar a sus Omegas de que algo iba a suceder, todos entraron en alerta, pero eso no detuvo a Eli, que abrió sus ojos, en esos momentos llenos de determinación, el Canadiense abrió su boca y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para luego gritar con toda la fuerza de su voz a sus compañeros:

– " **¡CUBRANSE!" –**

Eli hizo un movimiento final con sus brazos, guiando a la babosa Magnetosa a forzar a los proyectiles metálicos a salir disparados en dirección a sus policías, con mayor velocidad a la que tenían cuando fueron disparadas, creando una autentica lluvia de balas, cayendo desde lo alto, impactando fuertemente contra el suelo, como gotas de agua, liberadas por una nube de un aguacero en la superficie.

El Clan Sombra se teletransportó lejos de los seres del Mundo Ardiente, llegando cerca del muro de los subterráneos, tanto el Alfa como sus Omegas miraban a Eli, autor de tal movimiento, con una impresión absoluta.

Los policías llegaron a su nivel máximo de desesperación, hicieron todo lo posible para evitar el daño de sus propias balas, desde levantar rocas sobre ellos, hasta correr y alejarse de la zona donde las balas caían, pero los esfuerzos de muchos eran en vano, pues las balas daban en brazos, piernas, hombros, abdómenes, muslos, eran pocos los afortunados que no hubieran sido heridos por tales ráfagas de balas que les caían encima.

El jefe de los Canadienses observaba aterrorizado e impotente a sus muchos compañeros heridos, corrió hacia ellos para tratar de cubrirlos con una roca sobre ellos, ayudado por Mason, funcionaba, pero ambos policías deseaban haberlo hecho mucho antes para evitar aquel terrible suceso, sus probabilidades de salir vivos de ahí se habían reducido alarmantemente, solo podían esperar a que la lluvia de balas se detuviera para tener una mínima oportunidad.

Sentía el temblor de los brazos de Mason, quién, aunque se mantuviera fuerte, seguía teniendo el mismo miedo que compartían muchos de sus Canadienses, sabía que tenía tanto miedo de morir como él, pero lo mantenía para si por los que habían recibido las balas. – "Mason…" – Su subordinado lo miro con la cara pálida. – "Tenemos que salir de aquí…" – Gruñía al tiempo que hablaba por culpa del peso de la enorme roca. – "Los que no estén heridos: ¡Que un grupo los traslade con cuidado!, ¡otro grupo cúbranlos!, ¡el resto ayúdennos a mover esta cosa!" –

Los pocos que quedaban sin estar heridos se dividieron en dos grupos, el primero cargaban a los heridos por las balas, algunos los ayudaban a levantarse, otros eran montados en sus espaldas, y hombros, los de peor estado eran llevados cuidadosamente por dos personas. El segundo grupo ayudó a Mason y al policía a aguantar el peso de la enorme roca que los salvaba de que las balas llegaran a sus cabezas.

Aguantaron durante un buen tiempo, pues las balas que la policía había disparado y eran devueltas por la babosa fueron demasiadas, sin embargo, fue suficiente hasta que aquella balacera se terminara, pero ninguno de los Canadienses tenía intenciones de pelear, solo deseaban salir de ahí y regresar a la superficie cuanto antes.

Pero el Clan Sombra parecía tener intenciones de seguir, pues volvieron a correr hacia adelante, teletransportándose sin problemas y sin nada que los detuviera, dispuestos a llevarse hasta el último de ellos, el grupo que sostenía la roca la lanzó fuertemente para retrasar a aquellas criaturas humanoides y luego sacaron sus armas de nuevo. – "¡RETIRADA!"- Gritó el oficial en jefe retrocediendo al igual que sus compañeros. – "¡Tenemos que volver al túnel!, ¡vámonos!" –

Los policías corrieron lo más rápido que podían, el primer grupo teniendo mucho cuidado con los heridos y el segundo disparando al Clan Sombra para retrasarlos, poco a poco se fueron perdiendo de la vista de los subterráneos, hasta que no pudieron verlos desde lejos.

La babosa Magnetosa volvió en su proto-forma a las manos de Eli, quién la levantó y la subió hasta su hombro izquierdo por reflejo puro, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Los subterráneos quedaron en silencio, muchos observaban el campamento todavía de pie, otros miraban estupefactos a Eli por el movimiento que había detenido el tiroteo, pero Trixie, Kord, Pronto y el Rey de las Lanzadoras fueron corriendo hacia el Shane.

\- ¡Santas babosas!, ¡estás bien!, ¡creí que te había pasado algo! – Dijo el Rey con voz alta, pero claramente aliviado, se llevó una mano al pecho al hablar, pero su calma duró unos pocos segundos cuando no obtuvo respuesta del Protector de BajoTerra.

– ¡Eli!, ¡Eli! - Le llamaba Pronto mientras movía sus brazos arriba de su cabeza para llamar la atención del Shane, este parpadeó un par de veces, pero salió del aturdimiento para mirar a Pronto, que al igual que todos sus amigos estaban preocupados por él. - ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – Le preguntó.

Por unos momentos, su líder permaneció mudo, su mente estaba vacía, ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía en ese momento, sus sentimientos estaban tan acumulados y tan revueltos, que a Eli le dejaba un sentimiento de nada absoluta, se quedó mudo, nulo, había detenido el tiroteo, si, pero, ¿acaso fue la decisión correcta?, ¿debió haber tratado de negociar con el Clan Sombra las vidas de aquellos Canadienses?, ¿debería dejarlos ir?, ¿qué haría el Clan Sombra?, ¿debería perseguirlos?, ¿acaso era lo correcto estando ellos tan acabados?

– Eli. – Kord puso sus enormes manos en los hombros del Shane, y le agitó con cuidado cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo se volvió a meter en su mundo, (aunque no lo culpaba), el peli-azul por fin cambió su semblante, en vez de una mirada perdida, tenía una mirada de miedo en sus ojos.

Trixie se acercó al Lanzador para mirarlo a sus ojos azules, llenos de preguntas, lo miro con compresión en sus propios ojos verdes, luego le abrazó, sintió los brazos del moreno rodearla con cierta duda, la respiración de Eli era tranquila, pero sabía perfectamente que así no era como se sentía su amigo en ese momento. – Hay… Que asegurarnos de que no vuelvan a pasar por esto… ¿No? – Le preguntó suavemente, el Rey de las Lanzadoras se quedó en silencio, sin interrumpir.

Que Trixie le haya abrazado le hizo sentir alivio, como si un peso sobre sus hombros se fuera… Que sus amigos estuvieran con él en ese momento lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, Eli movió ligeramente su cabeza para aterrizar y pensar claramente, su banda esperaba una respuesta.

No quería que el Clan Sombra fuera su enemigo, pero tampoco quería que esa gente de la superficie muriera a manos de ellos, y para evitar que más personas pasaran por lo mismo que ellas, debía evitar que siguieran bajando.

Si Tad logró bajar por el descenso, significa que el como lo cubrió no fue suficiente, y aquella vía de acceso a BajoTerra fue abierta el hijo de Blakk bajó a las Cavernas.

– Si… - Los dos humanos se separaron, Eli le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la Sting, después a Kord y a Pronto, agradecido por su apoyo. – A las mecas, tenemos que ir al descenso. – Ordenó para luego mirar al Rey de las Lanzadoras, que había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo. – Vigila el campamento, que nadie se acerque. – El rubio asintió y regresó con los subterráneos a correr la voz.

La banda de Shane corrió directamente a sus meca-bestias, se montaron rápidamente y arrancaron a toda velocidad.

* * *

 **\- "Si los diálogos aparecen así, es porque están diciendo o gritando algo que tiene relevancia, al menos, a mi parecer." -**

 _ **Zhongnanhai:**_ **Residencia presidencial de China.**

 **Este semestre ha sido complicado pero por fin tengo tiempo de escribir.**

 **De todas maneras, estaba pensando en crear una cuenta en Tumblr para compartir este fic a más personas, todavía no la he creado, yo les avisaré, pero siento que es buena idea, para hacer llegar este fic a más personas, (también necesitaré la ayuda de mis lectores)**

 **Dejen sus reviews y permitanme saber que piensan del capítulo de hoy. (Enserio, dejen reviews xD)**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **\- Yenapa (Cambiándose el nombre próximamente)**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

\- " **Pavor." –**

* * *

 **\- Territorio salvaje, a poca distancia del Descenso, BajoTerra, 9:10 am. –**

Las Cavernas seguían envueltas en oscuridad, la mayoría de las babosas salvajes dormían tranquilamente en sus escondites, unas pocas jugaban en los alrededores, despreocupadas por lo que pudiera pasar, disfrutaban del suave y refrescante viento, miraban maravilladas el bonito paisaje de su mundo, preparándose para admirar el alba de BajoTerra.

Una babosa Estropeada saltaba alegremente con una babosa Aracnired con planes para jugar y saltar sobre uno de los tantos hongos, ambas chillaban con inocencia, llamando a todas las babosas despiertas que pudieran encontrar para que se unieran a jugar con ellas.

No obstante, cuando avanzaron con intenciones de saltar sobre un pequeño charco, la Aracnired tuvo que detenerse abruptamente extendiendo sus patitas para detener a su compañera de juegos, la babosa Estropeada cochó contra la babosa Aracnired, cayendo de espaldas, la pequeña se incorporó molesta a chillar a su compañera, pero luego vio la causa de su parada.

Una pierna salía de entre los arbustos, con su pie tapado en una enorme bota de combate a la distancia, luego, otra bota de repente pisó fuertemente el charco, les salpicó haciéndolas enojar, pero fue lo de menos, miraron hacia arriba, notando que el dueño de aquella bota era un humano alto, sus instintos les decían que no debían acercarse mucho a ese hombre.

El humano tenía un arma extraña que nunca antes habían visto, apuntaba a algo escondido entre las sombras, disparó varias veces, las babosas chillaron aterradas gracias al estruendoso sonido y la luz que el arma dejó salir, era como si el hombre estuviera disparando relámpagos… De repente, el hombre dejó de disparar, a lo lejos, las pequeñas criaturas escuchaban lo que parecían gritos y gente corriendo.

– "¡Señor, me quedé sin balas!" – Varios humanos con ropas similares a la del hombre salieron de las sombras, algunos sosteniendo a unos cuantos, otros llevando armas, apuntando, y disparando a las sombras.

– "¡Maldición!" – Siseó el oficial en jefe, hubo un breve momento de silencio, el Canadiense entrecerró sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad, tratando de divisar algún tipo de movimiento, algún punto verde, una cola, un par de ojos, lo que sea, pero desgraciadamente no vio nada, retrocedió lentamente sin bajar la guardia, ni su arma. – "Entonces ayuda a los heridos." – Le ordenó al policía, quién obedeció la orden y fue a socorrer a uno de sus compañeros que tenía una herida de bala en la pierna, lo sostuvo del brazo, ayudándolo a caminar, permitiendo al que previamente le sostenía descansar y sacar su arma, apuntando a la dirección del peligro. – "¿Cuántos quedamos?" –

Mason observó a todos los compañeros que quedaban, la cantidad de personas que veía ahora, era mucho menor que la cantidad de personas que había cuando huyeron. – "Señor… No llegamos ni a los 20." – Sus ojos estaban abiertos hasta más no poder.

Desde el tiroteo contra Eli Shane y sus aliados, la policía Canadiense había estado huyendo por horas del Clan Sombra, las balas que tenían se habían vuelto vital para su supervivencia, por lo que eran extremadamente cuidadosos, para hacer no desperdiciar nada por cuanto tiempo fuera posible. Desafortunadamente, a muchos de ellos, se les acababan las balas con el paso del tiempo, esto eran puestos a ayudar a los heridos.

Lo peor era que apenas habían logrado detener el sangrado de las heridas de sus compañeros, la sangre dejó de salir, cierto, pero las balas seguían dentro de sus cuerpos, debían ser tratados inmediatamente, no sabían cuánto tiempo los heridos podrían resistir, (y no paraban de preguntarse si la sangre estaba saliendo _dentro_ de los cuerpos), lo que no hacía más que provocar que la preocupación creciera, tanto de los afectados como de los testigos.

Lastimosamente, aquello era _lo de menos_.

La prioridad máxima era regresar a la superficie, y para ello debían volver al Descenso… Y en ellos no cabía duda de que el Clan Sombra sabía lo que querían hacer, por lo que en las horas que los llevaban persiguiendo, los hicieron desviarse del camino muchas veces gracias a sus ataques, de los que a duras penas unos cuantos pudieron salir vivos, las criaturas humanoides se habían llevado a muchos policías que se salvaron de ser llevados en el campamento.

Los pocos que quedaban, permanecían en el mayor nivel de alerta, a muchos les corroía el terror por dentro, a todos les dolían las extremidades por estarse moviendo sin descanso, estaban hambrientos, estaban sedientos, estaban aterrados, estaban heridos, estaban cansados, cualquier sonido los hacía mirar en cualquier dirección, ignoraban incluso a las babosas que estaban tentadoramente cerca de ellos, (casi rogando ser tomadas en sus manos). Su paranoia les hacía temerle incluso al silencio, pues estaban conscientes de que al momento en que bajaran la guardia, el Clan Sombra podría llevárselos fácilmente, ya había pasado.

Era una cacería, y ellos eran la presa.

Al pasar varios minutos y no ver nada, el jefe del equipo comenzó a retroceder al igual que sus subordinados armados, decidió dar la orden con un tono de voz relativamente bajo para evitar que alguien más los escuchara. – "No podemos quedarnos a recibir a esas cosas. Avancen, rápido." -

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más crecía el rencor en el corazón del jefe de lo que quedaba del equipo de exploración.

La misión había sido un desastre, habían perdido a más de 10 compañeros, buenos policías, buenos compatriotas… El desgraciado de Eli Shane, había sido el responsable de que varios de sus compañeros estuvieran heridos, también de que el maldito Clan Sombra se llevara a muchos de los suyos, y el pobre jefe de los policías no podía para de preguntarse que había sucedido con ellos: ¿Estaban muertos?, ¿los habían matado?, ¿los mantenían con vida?, ¿qué les hacían?, ¿a dónde se los llevaron?... Lo que sea que les haya sucedido, ahora era imposible ir a comprobarlo.

Lo único que les quedaba era la cámara de Mason y sus propios testimonios, cosas que de igual modo se perderían para siempre si el Clan Sombra llegara a alcanzarlos, todo y todos estaban comprometidos.

Avanzaron con cuidado, encendiendo linternas que los subterráneos no les habían quitado en la revisión, no se molestaban en ocultarse en las sombras, como cualquier persona haría en sus zapatos, teorizaron gracias al comportamiento de sus perseguidores, que las criaturas humanoides tenían la capacidad de ver en la oscuridad.

Iluminaron el camino, buscando cualquier cosa que pudieran reconocer a medida que avanzaban, habían reconocido el lugar al cual llegaron, eso les hacía pensar que estaban cerca del Descenso, lo cual los ponía ansiosos, el miedo de ser atrapados por esas cosas, estando tan cerca del final de aquellas horas de horror les acechaba.

– "Señor, ¡creo que es por aquí!" – Avisó una policía del equipo esperanzada, ella apuntó con uno de sus brazos hacia su izquierda, el resto del equipo miro y reconocieron los hongos.

Esos fueron los primeros hongos que vieron cuando se alejaron del Descenso, los habían marcado con una cinta amarilla para no perder el camino de regreso, la esperanza de salir vivos de ahí aumentó de golpe, sintieron el alivio crecer, pero también sintieron la ansiedad y un fuerte cosquilleo en sus espaldas, se les puso la piel de gallina, estaban tan cerca…

Algo los alertó, era un sonido desgraciadamente familiar-No,eran _varios_ , escuchaban ese sonido repetidamente, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, más frecuente, más claro, algunos buscaron con la mirada la fuente de los sonidos, otros siseaban mientras les hervía la sangre, reconocer ese lugar había sido demasiado bueno como para quedarse sin ser arruinado.

Los cristales estaban adquiriendo brillo, para dar luz a toda BajoTerra, primero la oscuridad se iba deshaciendo, esos despreciables sonidos aumentaban su frecuencia.

– "¡Jefeeeee…!" – Chilló alarmado uno de los heridos, con el rostro pálido, el repetitivo subir y bajar de su pecho se incrementó.

– "¡Hay que avanzar!, ¡ahora, ahora, ahora!" – Ordenó el jefe de los policías, retrocediendo y acelerando su paso.

Los sobrevivientes se espabilaron, obedeciendo su orden, corriendo rápidamente, los que portaban armas miraban a sus alrededores, tratando de divisar algo entre la penumbra y la velocidad de su andar, nada, no veían absolutamente ningún blanco al cual disparar, pero seguían escuchándolos, sabían que se estaban desplazando por las sombras como las ratas que eran. Estaban en completa desventaja, en cualquier momento vendrían como un enjambre, a llevarse a los pocos que quedaban de lo que antes fue un numeroso y prometedor equipo.

Uno de ellos, se atrevió a mirar a su izquierda, la impresión lo llevó a por un momento sentir que todo a su alrededor pasaba a cámara lenta, observó con sus pupilas encogiéndose como un Omega del Clan Sombra finalmente se dejaba ver de entre la naturaleza, avanzando a cuatro patas hacia él.

– " **¡DISPAREN!" –**

El grito de su jefe lo trajo de vuelta a la dura realidad, reaccionó de inmediato, disparando a la criatura y obligándola a teletransportarse para salvarse de las balas, se dio el lujo de mirar de reojo a su jefe, que estaba apuntando hacia cada criatura negra que viera, su orden fue de inmediato obedecida.

– "¡NO DEJEN DE CORRER!" –

Y corrieron, corrieron lo más rápido que sus cuerpos les permitían, teniendo el mayor cuidado posible con los heridos, disparando a cualquiera del Clan Sombra que se les acercara, estos desaparecían en sus portales cada vez que una bala estuviera a punto de darles.

Se aproximaban por todas partes, por el frente, detrás de ellos, a sus izquierdas, a sus derechas, eran un maldito enjambre que les superaba por mucho en número, el Alfa se distinguía por esa especie de corona en su cabeza, iba velozmente hacía ellos, con las peores intenciones en su mente… Pero el jefe del equipo no hacía más que añorar enterrarle una bala en esa repugnante cabeza que tenía.

La luz avanzaba, los Canadienses sentían que le tomaba una eternidad, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo más rápido?

El Alfa del Clan Sombra se teletransportó a los heridos solo para desaparecer de nuevo gracias a que 3 policías, (entre ellos Mason), dispararon apuntando a su cabeza. – "¡Reconozco ese enorme estipe!, ¡ya casi llegamos!" – Avisó el jefe de los policías al ver un pedúnculo gigantesco con pasto encima que servía como puente a un acantilado, los policías lo cruzaron.

El ataque se volvió más intenso, los policías tenían que disparar con más frecuencia, pues el Clan Sombra, se lanzaba sobre ellos, solo para volver a desaparecer, querían que dispararan, que desperdiciaran su único método para defenderse, estaban haciendo que los Canadienses se quedaran sin balas, como un cazador que hacía cansar a su presa, quitándoles la última oportunidad que tenían de sobrevivir.

Llegaron por fin a la Caverna en la que se ubicaba el descenso, la luz se hacía más fuerte, estaba amaneciendo, los Canadienses pensaron que el Clan Sombra le temería a la luz de las Cavernas, esperando que eso los hiciera huir, vaya que se había equivocado. – "¡Mierda!, ¡no se van!" – Mason maldecía a gritos, mirando a todas partes y disparando a los Omegas del Clan Sombra que se atrevieran a acercarse.

Estaban en la Caverna, solo faltaba llegar al Descenso. – "¡Ya casi llegamos, señores!, ¡saldremos vivos de aquí!, ¡no se rindan!" – Anunció el jefe.

– "¡Eso jamás!" – Gritó una de los heridos con varias de las peores heridas.

– "¡Ese es el espíritu!" – Le respondió uno de sus compañeros, sin dejar a de disparar a las criaturas que viera acercarse por el frente. – "¡Vas a salir de aquí con vida!" – Le aseguró gritando fuertemente.

El terror que sentían era mayor que nunca, estando tan cerca del final de aquella infernal pesadilla, a muchos les dejaría de importar que se acabaran las balas de no ser por los gritos de su jefe, muchos del Clan Sombra llegaron a acercarse, estando a punto de llevarse a varios, de no ser por los disparos de los compañeros de sus objetivos, e incluso los golpes que estos se atrevían a propinarles, los Canadienses corrían tan rápido que tenían que procurar no tropezar y caer.

Sus corazones latían tan fuerte que sentían que se les iba a salir del pecho, pensaban en sus padres, en sus parejas, en sus hijos, en sus amigos, pensaban en cada persona que deseaban volver a ver, pensaban en la rutina que añoraban retomar, en los sueños que tenían para sus futuros, en los eventos que no se querían perder, en toda la vida que tenían por delante, algunos de ellos lloraban mientras corrían, quebrados por el miedo a perder todo lo que tenían, pero con las esperanzas de no hacerlo obligándoles a seguir adelante.

Mason corría como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, corría tan rápido que su pecho le ardía respirara o no, sus ojos se estaban poniendo vidriosos, sentía su cuerpo tembloroso aun esforzándose tanto, miraba al suelo con frecuencia para evitar caer.

El jefe de lo que quedaba de su equipo, no quería hacer más que caer de rodillas y sollozar, le dolían los brazos y las piernas, le dolía el pecho, hacia un enorme esfuerzo por respirar, tenía una enorme carga sobre sus hombros, pero se obligaba a si mismo a no llorar, se obligaba a si mismo a ser el ejemplo para los suyos, para que sus compañeros no se rindieran y no se quebraran, lo peor que podría pasarle, era que alguien muriera estando tan cerca de la salvación.

La felicidad y el terror los invadió a todos cuando llegaron al Descenso, pero vieron a otro equipo de policía bajar hacia las Cavernas por el mismo cable en el que ellos llegaron, los pobres habían bajado directamente al matadero.

Varios de ellos ni siquiera habían tocado el suelo cuando los vieron, entraron rápidamente en alerta al ver la situación tan desastrosa en la que regresaban, sacando rápidamente sus armas y disparando a los atacantes de los sobrevivientes.

El Clan Sombra, esquivaba las balas con sus portales, tal y como lo hacían siempre, con su ira aumentando al ver la gran cantidad de enemigos que ahora tenían y que se iban a llevar, rugieron fuertemente.

– "¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!, ¡REGRESEN!" – Fue lo primero que gritó el jefe de los sobrevivientes, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y una expresión de terror genuina en su rostro, lo gritó por puro impulso, pero no iba a negar que se alegraba de ver refuerzos.

Uno de los primeros en bajar fue el jefe del equipo de rescate, quien junto con varios de sus subordinados cubrieron a las 16 personas que corrían hacia ellos, acercándose al superior de todos ellos. – "¡¿Qué les pas-…?!" –

– "¡Tenemos a varios heridos!, ¡deben recibir atención médica lo antes posible!, ¡tienen que llevárselos primero!" – Interrumpió el jefe de los sobrevivientes al otro Canadiense en frente suyo, quién le miro a los ojos viendo su terror y su desesperación.

Luego miro al resto de sobrevivientes del equipo de exploración, algunos se veían en igual o peor estado que su propio jefe, lo que hacía pensar al líder del equipo de rescate en dos opciones para explicar aquello; Ese hombre había sido muy suertudo, o hizo lo posible para ser el último en caer.

No tenía ni la menor idea de que había sucedido, y el jefe sobreviviente parecía demasiado preocupado por sus compañeros que, en vez de regresar a la superficie, o por lo menos explicarle que fue lo que pasó, estaba preparándose para dispararle a esas extrañas criaturas negras. – "Nuestra misión era encontrarlos y ayudarles, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer." – Le aseguró al sobreviviente firmemente, este no cambió la expresión de su rostro. - "Sacaremos a los heridos primero, pero ustedes irán con ellos después, ¿entendido?" – El jefe de los sobrevivientes asintió, pero no parecía que su preocupación disminuía.

\- "Ustedes también deben salir de aquí, vendrán más de esas cosas, y no habrá suficientes balas para detenerlos a todos, ¡van a morir!, ¡ya les pasó a los demás!" – Le advirtió el jefe de lo que quedaba del equipo de exploración, el otro Canadiense asintió con su cabeza y dio un paso al frente.

– "¡Quiero que se les dé prioridad a los heridos, llévenselos cuanto antes a la superficie!" – Ordenó el Canadiense líder del equipo de rescate.

La orden fue obedecida, muchos policías, cubiertos por sus compañeros, ayudaban a los sobrevivientes heridos, quienes fueron los primeros en ser llevados al Descenso, hubo bastante dificultad por querer evitar empeorar las heridas de esas pobres personas, y el Clan Sombra no lo hacía más fácil, pero finalmente, con lentitud y cuidado, pudieron ser llevadas por el Descenso para la superficie.

Después se dio la orden a los sobrevivientes restantes de subir, quienes, aunque les consumía la preocupación por sus salvadores, tuvieron que permitir ser llevados al cable que conectaba con el Descenso, corrieron hacia él, montandose cuidadosamente, sosteniéndose con fuerza en este, ignorando que era el arnés el que hacía el trabajo de llevarlos a la superficie, así hicieron con todos y cada uno de los integrantes del equipo de sobrevivientes, hasta con el jefe de ellos, el Clan Sombra no dejaba de atacar, sentían que cada vez venían más hacía ellos, pero no iban a detenerse ahora.

– "¡Eso es todo!, ¡hay que regresar a la superficie!" – Ordenó el líder del equipo al ver al jefe de los sobrevivientes desaparecer en el agujero.

Fue el turno del equipo de rescate de irse, rápidamente los usaban el arnés y el cable conectado a la superficie para subir, pero mientras hacían eso, disparaban completamente impresionados a las criaturas humanoides que escalaban con velocidad por la pared rocosa de la Caverna para impulsarse y saltar sobre ellos, al tiempo que los que quedaban en el suelo debían defenderse de los que los atacaban por tierra.

El líder del equipo por fin pudo subir, pero para su sorpresa, esas terroríficas cosas comenzaron a subir por el mismo cable, obligándole a seguir disparando, pero esta vez hacia abajo, desparecían cada vez que una bala estaba a punto de darles y aparecía otra vez la misma o quizás otra criatura tratando de hacer lo mismo, no podía diferenciar, todas se veían iguales.

Un Omega del Clan Sombra saltó sobre él, el líder fue salvado por un subordinado que disparó y obligó a este integrante del Clan Sombra a desaparecer en un portal esquivando la herida. – "¡¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?!" – Preguntó mirando perturbado a las criaturas humanoides que los atacaban.

La banda de Shane iba en sus mecas a toda velocidad a la Caverna del Descenso, habían perdido el rastro tanto del Clan Sombra como del debilitado equipo de exploración Canadiense varias veces, gracias a que el Clan Sombra los hacía desviarse de camino, solo pudieron encontrarlos gracias a Eli, quién sospechaba que la policía huiría al Descenso para regresar a la superficie.

Llegaron solo para ver la desastrosa escena, todos los policías estaban subiendo por un cable, que solo sabe Dios como puede resistir tanto peso, pues el Clan Sombra estaba subiendo por ahí para llevárselos a todos, los policías ya estaban muy arriba.

Trixie, Kord y Pronto estaban con los ojos abiertos hasta más no poder, pálidos y aterrados, sin poder imaginarse por cuantas cosas habrían pasado los del Mundo Ardiente para llegar al Descenso, nunca habían visto algo como eso.

Eli estaba que se arrancaba el cabello con sus propias manos, se puso el Sombraductor una vez más, con la esperanza de poder detener ese caos ante sus ojos. - ¡Alto!, ¡por favor!, ¡esto no es necesario! – Le gritó al Alfa del Clan Sombra, pero este no parecía escucharle, estaba completamente concentrado en atacar a los de la superficie.

El Shane optó por volver a disparar a Burpy, Eli miro a su amiguita en su hombro y esta comprendió el mensaje, la babosa Infierno saltó al tubo vacío de la Lanzadora de su dueño, permitiendo a Eli apuntar hacia arriba y disparar para llamar la atención del Clan Sombra.

La babosa al alcanzar los 160 kilómetros se transformó y voló alto, envuelta en fuego, lanzando enormes bolas de fuego que estallaban para dar una señal al Clan Sombra, el Alfa alzó la mirada y reconoció a la babosa Infierno del Protector del BajoTerra, este estaba a cierta distancia gritando que se detuviera, insistiendo que el problema se podía arreglar de otra forma, pero el Alfa estaba convencido de que aquel era el único modo de que las cosas podían arreglarse, y por mucho que quería hablar con el Shane, sabía que ese era el peor momento, se preguntaba cómo era posible que Eli Shane pudiera ser tan ignorante ante la gravedad de las cosas, y no pudiera ver la única cosa que debía hacer para mantener la paz en las Cavernas cuando se trataba de los seres del Mundo Ardiente.

Ese espectáculo de fuego llamó la atención del líder del equipo de rescate, prestó atención a la fuente de aquella señal, y se dio cuenta de lo que volaba envuelto en llamas, parecía ser una criatura viva, se preguntó de inmediato de donde vino esa cosa y miro a todas direcciones rápidamente, gracias a la altura, pudo ver a 2 humanos y 2 cosas que parecían ser también personas mirándolos, solo pudo reconocer a uno de ellos. – "¿Ese es…?" – Pensó que sus ojos le engañaban, parpadeó varias veces, pero la imagen del muchacho seguía ahí. – "¿… Eli Shane?" -

Burpy al ver que el Clan Sombra no se detenía, voló de vuelta a su dueño, des-transformandose para caer en su hombro mirando a Eli tristemente, pero este parecía muy concentrado en la batalla que estaban librando los policías.

El último de los Canadienses desapareció en el agujero del Descenso, y por alguna extraña razón, los miembros del Clan Sombra se detuvieron estando tan cerca del Descenso, como si no quisieran subir hacia allá.

Hubo un momento en el que permanecieron quietos, todo el Clan Sombra de repente dejó de moverse y su comportamiento hostil se detuvo en menos de un parpadeo, casi como si se hubieran convertido en estatuas de piedra, un extraño silencio reinó por toda la Caverna y puso a la banda de Shane aún más nerviosa.

– Oigan… ¿Por qué el Clan Sombra de repente se paralizó? – Preguntó Kord en voz baja, temiendo que, si gritaba, el Clan Sombra se alteraría de una forma peor, su mano estaba cerca de su Lanzadora, preparándose que esas temibles criaturas les atacaran de repente.

\- Lo más seguro es que el Clan Sombra se enojó porque se escaparon. – Aseguró Trixie con el mismo tono de voz, las reacciones de aquellos seres eran demasiado extrañas, se habían quedado petrificados en sus posiciones, por más incomodas o extrañas que fueran, la mano de la peli-roja tocaba su arma.

– Sea cual sea la razón, Pronto sugiere no alterarlos. – El pobre Topoide temblaba de miedo, nunca había visto a tantas de esas cosas reunidas en un solo lugar, alterarlas podría significar el fin del legado de Pronto el Magnifico y la banda de Shane.

Eli no pudo decir nada, le aliviaba que la policía haya podido escapar del Clan Sombra, pero sabía que este estaba enardecido por eso mismo, sabía que esto solo iba a traerle más problemas, tanto por parte del Clan Sombra como de la superficie, si solo ellos no se hubieran presentado, hubiera podido pensar en una solución en la que nadie hubiera salido herido.

Seguramente todo ese equipo iba a dar testimonio sobre lo que pasó, e Eli estaba seguro de que, con la cámara de Mason, la superficie iba a creerles todo lo que digan, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los Shane estuvieran en el ojo del huracán, se sentía culpable, había metido a su familia en grave peligro, y ya le estaba carcomiendo la incertidumbre de lo que les pasara de ahora en adelante.

La policía sabía que él era el Protector de BajoTerra, sabían que su padre lo había sido antes que él, no sería una sorpresa que las sospechas de todos recaigan en las personas que lleven el nombre Shane. BajoTerra había sido protegida, pero a costa de exponer a su sangre.

 **\- "¡GRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!" -**

El potente rugido del Alfa del Clan Sombra lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el odio que dejó salir de su garganta se escuchó en toda la Caverna, fue seguido por sus Omegas, que rugieron igual de fuerte que él, la banda, tuvo que cubrir sus oídos, para evitar que esos estruendosos rugidos dañaran su audición.

Las babosas en los alrededores palidecieron, abrieron sus ojos hasta más no poder, chillaron, saltaron asustadas sin rumbo, con la única intención de encontrar un escondite, para evitar se encontrados por la peligrosa fuente de aquellos rugidos aterradores, las Aracniredes tejieron rápidamente sus telarañas para subir a los hongos, permitiendo que varias babosas le abrazaran para subir con ellas, otras sencillamente se escondían detrás de cualquier hoja, en cualquier hongo pequeño, en cualquier agujero en el suelo que pudiera ocultarles, o simplemente saltaban despavoridas.

Cualquiera que anduviera cerca de la Caverna, ya sea Troll, Topoide, Humano, Ciclope, Elfo, o cualquier otro de las tantas especies de BajoTerra, podía escuchar los rugidos con completa claridad, sus pieles se les ponía de gallina, los pelos de sus cuerpos se erizaban, un desagradable escalofrío les recorría las espaldas, y un nudo en su garganta les impedía articular una palabra, los que andaban en meca-bestias aceleraban en la dirección opuesta para alejarse de la Caverna lo antes posible, los que andaban a pie, corrían como nunca lo habían hecho con las mismas intenciones, todo mientras publicaban en lo que les había sucedido, pidiéndole a la banda de Shane que llegara a investigar el lugar.

La banda podía jurar que por un momento, el suelo tembló debajo de ellos, pero las sombrías criaturas dejaron de rugir antes de que siquiera pudieran pensar en algo que las callara, miembros del Clan Sombra comenzaron a dañar aquel cable que había salvado a los Canadienses, trepando sobre él, jalándolo frenéticamente, jalándolo desde el extremo que tocaba el suelo, lo cortaron y este calló al suelo, los que estaban balanceándose sobre el cable se teletransportaron para aparecer nuevamente con sus compañeros en el suelo, y todos con sus colas lanzaron fuertemente sus babosas Granadas y Demoledoras al Descenso, con la esperanza de taparlo, las rocas caían, grandes, medianas, pequeñas, caían velozmente al suelo, ninguno de los integrantes de la banda de Shane sabía cuánto daño el Clan Sombra haría con tal de taparlo.

Eli sin pensarlo ni una vez, arrancó a toda velocidad en su Meca-Bestia, esquivando a los Omegas del sombrío Clan, alzando su Lanzadora para que Burpy volviera a introducirse en el tubo vació, el Shane disparó a la babosa Infierno, esta se volvió a transformar y voló para escupir una bola de fuego que dio directamente al Descenso, el Clan Sombra dejó de lanzar babosas cuando vio el agujero tapado al disiparse el humo.

Pero Eli no se detuvo ahí, apenas Burpy volvió a aterrizar en su hombro en su proto-forma, el Protector de BajoTerra cargó a Antorcha en su arma, y volvió a disparar, esta babosa se transformó, y escupió una gran cantidad de Smolten caliente como la lava en el Descenso tapado, que se enfrió rápidamente, sellando por completo la única entrada a BajoTerra conocida por la superficie.

Cuando vio el Descenso completamente sellado, bajó su Lanzadora y respiró tranquilo. – Solo una babosa Fraguadora puede deshacerse de esa barrera de Smolten. – Aseguró Kord con tranquilidad, acercándose lentamente a su líder junto con Trixie y Pronto. – Así que a menos que los del Mundo Ardiente tengan una, no volverán por ahí. – Agregó.

Aun cuando el Clan Sombra no hubiera entendido las palabras de Kord, sabían que Eli había bloqueado definitivamente ese túnel gracias a esa Fraguadora.

El Alfa del Clan Sombra se desplazó hacía Eli en un parpadeo, poniéndose recto para mostrar su altura, su expresión no era de una ira llameante y salvaje, sino de una absoluta seriedad, la criatura sabía que el Shane se oponía a sus acciones, y solo por eso ya deberían desconfiar en él.

Pero incluso ellos sabían que Eli había sido de mucha ayuda, fue el hijo de Shane quién logró retener a los seres del Mundo Ardiente, antes de que hicieran algo mucho peor de lo que ya habían hecho a las babosas, fue Eli el que los protegió de las balas, fue Eli el que logró que esos policías dejaran de disparar y fuera más fácil llevárselos.

Y ahora, había sido Eli Shane quién había tapado la única vía de acceso que estos seres conocían, el Alfa reconocía que el Protector le había facilitado el trabajo con creces… No obstante, el Alfa veía a Eli manejar la situación con demasiada inocencia, su ingenuidad llevaba a las babosas al peligro y a que todo este desastre se repita, cosa que el Clan Sombra no podía permitirse.

Por esa razón, el Alfa del Clan Sombra con sus brazos tomó al Shane de los hombros fuertemente, este al ver lo que hizo, llegó a una conclusión equivocada, y de inmediato se dispuso a alzar de nuevo su Lanzadora, pero el líder del clan antiguo fue más rápido, y enrolló su cola en el brazo del Shane, su fuerza superaba por mucho a la del joven muchacho, que, aunque forcejeaba para liberarse, no conseguía siquiera aflojar el agarre de aquella cola.

La sombría criatura humanoide, aprovechando que el Shane todavía tenía el Sombraductor puesto, tomó con sus manos el rostro del chico, obligándolo a mirarle a sus severos y gélidos ojos. – **"La piedad no es posible con los del Mundo Ardiente."** – Le habló con voz de ultratumba, Eli no pudo evitar sentir como un terrible escalofrió recorría toda su espalda, el Alfa jamás le había hablado con un tono como ese. – **"Abre tus ojos, y observa la verdad, Hijo de Shane."** – Fue lo último que le dijo antes de desaparecer en su portal.

Todos los Omegas le dieron una última mirada al Guardián de aquel grupo de Cavernas antes de que todos desaparecieran en las sombras de forma sincronizada, dejando a la Caverna con el Descenso recién sellado una vez más vacía, salvo por 4 personas, 4 Meca-Bestias y las babosas, que observaron preocupadas lo que quedó de aquel encuentro tan brutal.

Eli no se había sentido tan agotado en lo que había estado en las Cavernas.

* * *

 **\- Red de Túneles del Descenso, 9:32 –**

Por alguna razón, en cuanto subieron por aquel túnel esas extrañas criaturas habían dejado de perseguirlos, era un alivio casi total que lo hayan hecho, pero no dejaban de preocuparse por verlas en cualquier momento, habían desperdiciado demasiadas balas y el equipo de rescate estaba seguro de que esos eran los enemigos más extraños contra los que habían peleado.

El túnel era largo, y sabían que iban a tardarse en llegar a la superficie, pero no iban a quejarse, su prioridad era que los sobrevivientes llegaran a la superficie primero, varios policías tenían en cuenta el tiempo que había transcurrido, y, esperaban encontrarse con varias ambulancias, llevándose a las personas que habían rescatado a los hospitales.

El líder del equipo recordó con pena el estado en el que habían encontrado a los sobrevivientes, corriendo desesperados, usando hasta la última bala que les quedaba para sobrevivir, luchando contra la naturaleza y contra sus propias heridas, la mirada de horror y desesperación genuinas que tenía el jefe de aquellos sobrevivientes al hablarle, como sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y al borde de las lágrimas, el que tan desesperado estaba al rogarle que se llevaran a los heridos primero.

Había sido informado de la cantidad de personas que bajaron a esas Cavernas, tenían lista de nombres y fotos de los que hacían parte del equipo, sabían cuántos habían ido, por lo que el equipo de rescate esperaba bajar y encontrarse con, por lo menos, más de la mitad, encontrarse con menos de 20 fue una sorpresa funesta … Que hubiera preferido ir a comprobar, de no ser por la situación en la que habían bajado, y las palabras del propio jefe de los sobrevivientes.

" _\- Ya les pasó a los demás. -"_ Pensaba en la infinita cantidad posibilidades que llegaban con esa frase, de los finales por los que pudieron pasar los demás policías.

" _Todo se va a comprobar en los interrogatorios."_ Pensó el líder sintiendo lástima por los sobrevivientes, apenas esas personas reciban atención médica, iban a ser interrogados con el obvio propósito de saber que había ocurrido en la exploración, con quién se encontraron, quienes los atacaron, entre otras muchas preguntas.

Fue bruscamente traído de vuelta al mundo real cuando escucharon fuertes explosiones que los alarmaron, los policías se sostuvieron con todas sus fuerzas del cable cuando este se movía bruscamente de lado a lado, producto de los estallidos, y de que la tierra comenzara a temblar, rogaron para sus adentros que el cable no se rompiera, procurando no golpearse contra las paredes rocosas del túnel, el líder gritaba a sus subordinados hacia arriba para que cuidaran a los sobrevivientes, pero así como las demás voces de los suyos, era opacada por los estruendosos estallidos.

De repente los estallidos se detuvieron, pero los Canadienses apenas tuvieron unos segundos para procesar lo ocurrido cuando otra explosión hizo temblar la tierra, más fuerte que las demás, y a los segundos, otra explosión aún más fuerte, la policía en ese momento estaba espantada y esperando que les cayeran rocas encima, milagrosamente eso no pasó.

Se quedaron quietos mientras el resistente cable subía como si nada, siendo gobernados por el silencio, ocasionado por el miedo a que otro estallido hiciera la tierra temblar, esperaron lo peor durante varios minutos, pero parecía que todo había terminado.

– "¡Eso vino de abajo!" – Exclamó el líder bajando inmediatamente la cabeza, quedando estupefacto al ver que debajo de él, lo que quedaba del cable para subir había desaparecido, quedando poco debajo de sus pies, pero no vio donde cayó el resto… Alzó la mirada con el rostro pálido. – "¡Los sobrevivientes!, ¡díganme como están!" – Ordenó a sus subordinados gritando a todo pulmón.

Así como fue corrida su orden por la voz, así regresó la respuesta: Los heridos ya habían subido, los últimos de los sobrevivientes en mejor estado estaban subiendo, lo cual alivió al líder, aunque iba a confirmar esa afirmación luego.

En diferentes circunstancias iría a comprobar que había ocasionado las explosiones, pero el líder del equipo de rescate se resignó a esperar y subir.

* * *

 **\- Alcantarilla del Descenso, vecindario previo de la familia Shane, Vancouver, Canadá, 10:00 pm. –**

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, las autoridades se preocupaban cada vez más, se suponía que el equipo de exploración enviaría un mensaje una vez el campamento fuera instalado, sin embargo, el tiempo en que se esperaba recibir la comunicación del equipo pasó, y comenzaron a sospechar que algo andaba mal, por mucho que se insistió en que pudo haber sido un inconveniente menor y que recibirían un comunicado de los exploradores, una mayoría movida por la incertidumbre entre las autoridades hizo que se mandara un equipo de rescate lo antes posible.

Con el fin de evitar atraer a ojos curiosos, ante la extraña escena de un equipo de rescate, descendiendo a la tan polémica alcantarilla en tan poco tiempo, la carretera del barrio en donde se ubicaba la alcantarilla fue tapada hasta la acera, los habitantes de la cuadra en donde se ubicaba el Descenso, se preguntaron de inmediato el por qué se había tomado esa medida, sin embargo, no recibieron ninguna respuesta por parte de la policía vigilando, mucho menos la obtuvieron los periodistas que insistían por una aclaración.

Dentro de la zona cubierta, muchos esperaban impacientes el regreso de sus compañeros, algunos caminaban sin rumbo, perdidos en sus pensamientos, muchos otros aun contando con la orden de patrullar por dentro, aprovechaban cada segundo del que disponían para dar un vistazo a la alcantarilla abierta y vigilada por más de los suyos, se preguntaban cuanto más se iban a tardar.

Las respuestas a sus interrogantes llegaron cuando escucharon voces fuertes que provenían alcantarilla, los que vigilaban cerca, abrieron sus ojos en horror cuando vieron a un policía salir de esta, en una condición más que deplorable, fue de inmediato socorrido por varios policías, que se obligaban a sí mismos a gritarse que tuvieran cuidado para no hacerle más daño al herido, mientras otros recibían la orden de llamar una ambulancia.

Mientras llegaba el primero de los vehículos médicos, salían aún más policías heridos, algunos en mejor condición que otros, pero era necesario que se les hiciera una revisión de todos modos, los vigilantes se movían lo más rápido posible para llamar a las ambulancias, mientras observaban con confusión absoluta el lamentable estado de los sobrevivientes, ¿cómo demonios habían acabado así en tan pocas horas?, ¿dónde estaba el resto del equipo?

Pasaba el tiempo, llegaban ambulancias de todos lados, los residentes de la cuadra estaban a fuera de sus casas, el caos atraía a personas curiosas a la escena solo para encontrarse con gran parte de la carretera cubierta, los periodistas se habían vuelto más insistentes en saber que había ocurrido, pero cambiaron de objetivo para entrevistar, en vez de acudir por respuestas a los policías, acudían a los paramédicos de las ambulancias, los que fueron más rápidos, recibieron como recompensa una respuesta; Llevar a los sobrevivientes a los hospitales… Lo cual, solo trajo más preguntas a los periodistas, que sin quererlo acabaron corriendo la voz, hasta que la gente del común escuchó que había sobrevivientes. Los policías al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, alejaron a los periodistas de los paramédicos, alegando que debían dejarlos hacer su trabajo, sin responder ni una pregunta que les hicieran.

Reporteros, camarógrafos y camionetas de diferentes cadenas de noticias de televisión habían llegado a la cuadra, grabando en directo para dar una actualización sobre la situación de los exploradores, los civiles sacaban sus celulares de sus bolsillos y de sus bolsos, grabando a las ambulancias, a la policía, a los reporteros, a la carretera cubierta, algunos grababan durante unos pocos segundos, otros hacían vídeos largos, otros lo hacían en directo, y unos valientes trataban de acercarse solo para ser detenidos por la policía, no importaba de qué forma se hiciera, todo lo que era grabado acababa en las redes sociales, volviéndose viral en menos de unos segundos.

Sus planes para evitar escándalos habían acabado en un caos absoluto, los policías se acercaban a los civiles que grababan, para ordenarles que bajaran los celulares, teniendo que ser un poco más severos con los pocos que no querían obedecerles, les ordenaban a los reporteros que dejaran de grabar, y estos lo hacían dejando en claro que la culpa no era del canal, sino de la propia policía que no quería dar explicaciones.

En las redes sociales había un desorden, los videos subidos por los testigos eran compartidos cada segundo, en los videos grabados en directo no dejaban de aparecer comentarios sobre lo que sucedía, y la policía sospechaba que ya las autoridades, tanto nacionales como internacionales estaban viendo el alboroto.

Mientras, dentro de la zona cubierta, los policías más cercanos a la alcantarilla ayudaban al último de los sobrevivientes en subir, los agentes de la ley reconocieron al jefe del equipo, tenía rasguños en todo su cuerpo, estaba bañado en sudor, su ropa también se veía arañada y algunas partes abiertas, notaron como él debió de haber arrancado varios trozos de esta para cubrir algunas heridas. – "¡Con cuidado!" – Exclamaron varios de ellos para evitar lastimar a su compatriota.

Ignoraron que ese hombre hiciera su propio esfuerzo y les pedía que lo soltaran, ayudándolo a levantarse, cualquiera podía ver el temblor violento de su cuerpo, su respiración espasmódica, la piel tan blanca como la nieve que tenía, las ojeras, y la mugre sobre él, el jefe sobreviviente alzó la mirada con una cara de espanto. – "¡Mi equipo!, ¡¿dónde está?!, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?!" – Miraba rápidamente de un lado a otro, buscando los rostros con compartió las horas infernales en BajoTerra, los vio algo más alejados, cerca de una apertura donde distinguió a varias ambulancias, algunos ya estaban siendo llevados por los paramédicos, el tormento en su corazón era consolado por el alivio que le daba saber que al menos pudo guiar a unos cuantos para salvarse. - "Disculpen." – Llamó dificultado por su respiración a los agentes de la ley a sus lados, estos le miraron inmediatamente, esperando con paciencia a que hablara. – "Tengo que testificar sobre lo que pasó, llamen al direc-…" –

– "Por favor, permanezca tranquilo, usted va a hablar sobre lo que pasó, pero tiene que ir al hospital primero." – Le dijo uno de los policías, dirigiéndose a él con la mayor suavidad posible, hacía lo posible por evitar mirar con lástima al pobre hombre que ayudaban.

…. Más fruncieron el ceño y se miraron entre sí por un segundo, para luego avanzar casi corriendo a las ambulancias cuando vieron al sobreviviente con la boca abierta, respirando con ella rápida y profundamente, el jefe del equipo de exploración sentía que con su nariz no entraba suficiente aire en sus pulmones, aun cuando estaba a salvo su corazón latía sospechosamente rápido, y a medida que incrementaba el mareo, también lo aquella sensación de ahogo, pero eso no le detuvo para insistir, y habló con dificultad. – "¡Pero es urgente!, ¡tengo que hablar con ellos a como…! De… Lugar…" –

La vista del sobreviviente se tornó negra y la fuerza de su agarre a los policías desapareció, su cuerpo se desplomó y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no ser porque quienes lo sostuvieron ya habían entrado en alerta mucho antes, en cuanto sintieron que la fuerza desaparecía se detuvieron, uno de los policías lo soltó para sostener sus piernas y los otros sostuvieron sus brazos y su espalda, corriendo mientras evitaban que el cuerpo del hombre inconsciente cayera al suelo, acercándose más a la apertura por la que entraban los paramédicos. – "¡Se desmayó!" – Gritó con fuerza uno de los que cargaba al jefe de los sobrevivientes, llamando la atención de dos de los tantos paramédicos que entraban a la zona. – "¡Ayúdenlo!" –

Mason gruñó de puro dolor mientras caminaba dificultado y lentamente, ayudado por el paramédico que sostenía sus hombros. – "Mis piernas…" – Siseó entre dientes, parecía que sus piernas estaban hechas de gelatina, como si no soportaran el peso de su cuerpo, cada paso era una tortura para el pobre policía sobreviviente, volvió a gruñir por una herida que tenía en su costado derecho, tocó con su mano derecha la herida, sintiendo lo caliente que estaba su piel alrededor de ella, e igualmente caliente sangre que comenzaba a derramarse sobre su mano.

Pero gritos detrás de ellos provocaron que su atención se fijara en la dirección de la que provenían, solo encontrándose con paramédicos y policías llevando a uno de los sobrevivientes inconsciente, corriendo hacia la misma ambulancia a la que Mason y el que le ayudaba a caminar.

Mason entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose en la imagen del sobreviviente que llevaban con tanto apuro, su rostro palideció y sus labios comenzaron a temblar cuando reconoció al que necesitaba más ayuda que él. – "¡JEFE!" - Gritó a todo pulmón, trató de correr hacia su superior para ver el estado en el que se encontraba, ignorando el infernal dolor de sus piernas, pero el paramédico le agarró y le impidió que siguiera. – "¡Oiga!, ¡suélteme!, ¡él necesita más ayuda que yo!" – Le insistió al paramédico mientras hacía fuerza.

– "Y él va a recibir ayuda inmediatamente." – Le respondió el paramédico sin dejar de sostener firmemente al hombre, sin importarle que, por ello, este le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos en horror, y con su ceño fruncido por cierto odio, pero no lo culpaba, solo pudo mirarle con compasión para seguir hablando. – "Pero usted también debe ser atendido… Y… Si le sirve de consuelo, él va a la misma ambulancia a la que nosotros." – Vio como el alivio llenaba los ojos del sobreviviente, quién le murmuró un "Lo siento" antes de permitirle reanudar el paso.

Caminaron mientras Mason escuchaba a todo lo que el paramédico le decía y obedecía sus consejos para caminar con menos dificultad, los que llevaban a su jefe llegaron más rápido a la ambulancia para el alivio de Mason, viendo como era recibido por dos paramédicos y atendido enseguida, eso mientras se acercaban cada vez más al vehículo médico.

Afortunadamente llegaron a la ambulancia, Mason fue de inmediato ayudado por los paramédicos a subirse al vehículo y fue sentado en una de las sillas, donde el paramédico que le ayudó a caminar comenzó a revisarle, pero Mason solo prestaba atención a como su jefe era atendido con sumo cuidado, primero comprobaron que su jefe tenía pulso y respiraba, luego uno de los paramédicos levantaron sus piernas a 45 grados, y el otro se aseguró de que su cabeza no estuviera en mala posición.

El líder del escuadrón de rescate entró a la ambulancia, esperando a que el paramédico terminara de revisar a Mason para sentarse al lado de él, el policía sobreviviente no dijo nada, esperando que el otro dijera algo. – "Discúlpame si es un mal momento." – Comenzó el líder sin mirar al jefe de Mason, temiendo que si lo hacía le faltaría al respeto a los sobrevivientes. – "Pero tengo entendido que tú, tienes una cámara con vídeos de allá abajo." – Le dijo suavemente al sobreviviente, obteniendo su atención.

Mason se quedó en silencio, mirando con una expresión incapaz de leer al policía, quién no le insistió en que diera una reacción, solo le dio su tiempo, hasta que el sobreviviente se enfocó en sus ropas, y buscó en cada bolsillo de su pantalón la cámara, finalmente la encontró, y la sacó, poniéndola en la mano del líder del equipo de rescate. – "Está intacta, revisé varias veces." – Casi pierde la vida varias veces mientras huía para proteger esa cosa, pues esa cámara era la única cosa que le daría credibilidad a los testimonios que iban a darles a las autoridades, recordó como el Clan Sombra estuvo a punto de atraparlo en múltiples ocasiones, no sabría a qué lugar de BajoTerra le hubieran llevado de no ser por el ojo de águila, y buena puntería de sus compatriotas que lograron sobrevivir, y los sacrificios de quienes no tuvieron la misma suerte que él, Mason recordaba sus rostros de terror absoluto al sentir las manos de esas criaturas sobre ellos, recordaba como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas al tiempo que eran teletransportados con su captores, el poco alivio que le quedaba por haber sobrevivido se esfumó, dejando únicamente una sensación de vacío en su pecho, que le hizo mirar al suelo.

El paramédico que revisaba a Mason parecía haber terminado su trabajo, se levantó rápidamente hacia la salida del vehículo, jaló una puerta hacia atrás y la cerró, repitiendo el proceso con la puerta restante, al hacerlo, el sonido de un fuerte sirena llegó a los oídos de los pasajeros, pero no tan fuerte como debió haberse oído afuera, el vehículo médico de repente arrancó, alejándose cada vez más de la tan polémica escena.

El líder del equipo de rescate no quiso decir nada al ver la mirada vacía del policía, tenía la cámara en sus manos, y podía asegurar que Mason decía la verdad con respecto al estado de esta por el cómo se veía, guardó la cámara en un lugar seguro de su uniforme para entregarla después a sus superiores, aún se sentía incapaz de mirar al jefe inconsciente, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era esperar.

Pensaba en cómo sus diferentes agentes de la ley, (entre ellos su persona), entrarán a los diferentes cuartos de hospital, interrumpiendo el descanso de estos sobrevivientes, mirándolos a sus ojos, viendo en ellos que tan quebrados los había dejado el infierno del que salieron, sin poder evitar fijarse en las múltiples heridas que apenas estaban sanando, siendo interrumpidos por testimonios de médicos que solamente llegaban al recinto para anunciar la fúnebre-

\- " **Uhuhmn…** " –

Unos quejidos lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, él y Mason miraron a la dirección de la que provenían, solo encontrándose con los paramédicos, parecía que algo les sorprendía, pues murmuraban a montón, no había forma de callarlos, parecía que tenía algo que ver con el hombre inconsciente. – "¡Está despertando!" – Gritó el que había cerrado la puerta, caminando hacia el jefe de los sobrevivientes, que movía su cabeza débilmente hacia los lados, presionando sus parpados fuertemente. – "¡Todo el mundo silencio!" – Ordenó a sus compañeros, que se callaron enseguida.

Mason intentó levantarse de su silla, pero el líder del equipo de rescate usó su brazo para detenerle. – "No, solo va a ser peor, deja que hagan su trabajo." – Le dijo de la forma más compresiva que pudo, movió su brazo hacia atrás lentamente, haciendo que el sobreviviente vuelva a sentar más por reflejo que por voluntad. – "Sé que es difícil, pero es mejor así." – Pensó que sería buena idea callarse, antes de que algo malo saliera de su boca sin que esa fuera su verdadera intención.

El jefe del equipo de exploración abrió lentamente los ojos, los paramédicos se alejaron un poco, dándole un poco de espacio, lo primero que vio fue un techo beige, arqueó una ceja confundido, no sabía como había llegado ahí, lo último que recordaba era haber insistido a compañeros suyos que le dejaran hablar con sus superiores acerca de lo que ocurrió en BajoTerra. – "D-Donde… ¿Dónde estoy?" – Preguntó en voz baja el sobreviviente. – "¿Qué pasó…?" -

– "Dentro de una ambulancia, jefe." – Respondió Mason cuidando su tono, le habló con la voz más suave que su garganta le permitía, preocupado por las reacciones de su superior que en ese momento eran impredecibles. – "Estamos dentro de una ambulancia." -

– "Se desmayó, señor, afortunadamente lo trajeron con nosotros a tiempo." – Habló uno de los paramédicos. – "No se preocupe, vamos a llevarlo al hospital más cercano para traten sus heridas y las de sus compañ-…" –

El agente de primeros auxilios se interrumpió a si mismo, sus compañeros no hablaron tampoco, Mason y el líder del equipo de rescate quedaron de piedra mientras los sentimientos de preocupación y lástima crecían en sus corazones.

Unos débiles sollozos habían interrumpido las palabras del hombre.

El jefe de los sobrevivientes respiraba de forma espasmódica, su pecho subía y bajaba de forma acelerada y desordenada con cada sollozo dejaba salir, su rostro y sus ojos enrojecían conforme las lágrimas salían lentamente de ellos, por la posición no se deslizaban por sus mejillas lentamente, sino que lo hacía rápidamente hasta la parte superior de su oreja, su cuerpo adquirió un temblor violento.

Sentía que su pecho no hacía más que arder de la tristeza de haber perdido a sus compañeros, por el odio que sentía hacia los miembros del maldito Clan Sombra, por el odio que sentía hacia Eli Shane y a su banda, y a sus aliados, y a sus babosas, y a todo lo que tenga que ver con su nombre y su legado.

– "Jefe…" –

Su respiración se agitó más, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, permitiéndose sucumbir a su propio suplicio, lloraba, rogando para sus adentros que las sirenas de aquella ambulancia sofocaran sus sollozos.

* * *

 **¿Me extrañaron, mis amores?**

 **Debo admitir que me costó demasiado perfeccionar este capítulo, la dificultad incrementaba mientras menos tiempo tenía para escribir, pero me siento bastante satisfecha con el producto final.**

 **Ya que estamos aquí, me complace anunciarles que abrí una cuenta en Tumblr, la verdad es algo muy pequeño, de momento, pero con su ayuda, eso puede cambiar, se llama "LeEimperatriz"**

 **Para encontrarme en Tumblr (que por el momento no hay otra forma en la que yo misma me pueda encontrar), por favor pongan " .com" en la barra superior de búsqueda.**

 **Dicho esto, espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo de "Los Reinos del Sol", espero por favor dejen sus REVIEWS acerca de que opinan de esta historia, compártanla con gente que conozca y ame BajoTerra tanto como nosotros, y visiten mi Tumblr, esto me motiva muchísimo para seguir escribiendo esta historia, y hace que sienta que no pierdo mi tiempo, (porque sé que leen la historia)**

 **Me despido con mucho cariño, y espero volverlos a leer en el próximo capítulo.**

 **-LeEimperatriz.**


End file.
